Tale as Old as Time
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Fred went into a coma after the Battle. He was unconscious for days, and when he woke up he believed in a world that didn't exist. One that will forever change his and Hermione's life. "If he says something barmy you want us to go with it?" "Precisely!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I will declare that Fred is not dead! (Rowling had no idea what she was talking about.)**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep.-Cinderella_

The minutes ticked by inconsequentially, and Hermione hardly noticed them, she was so wrapped up in the unconscious figure laying in the bed across from her. It was strange, of all the people in this room, of all the people in Hogwarts that were in this room, it was him she couldn't look away from.

She'd been there when he had been hit, she'd watched him fall and ran to his side along with the rest of his family in a vain attempt to save him. They were sure he was already dead, but hope, that annoying, wonderful thing, would not let them alone, so they dug him out. Hope kept pushing them on, insisting they free him from the rocks. They had, and they'd found a barely audible pulse.

She'd been hit by a curse immediately after that, and rushed to the hospital wing as well. It had been three days since that night. Three days since Voldemort had been killed and Harry had won a victory for everyone against truly impossible odds. Three long days of rebuilding, revisions, healing, and hurting.

Yet still he slept. Most everyone else had awakened, but they couldn't figure out why he hadn't. His twin hadn't left his side, he hadn't said anything or looked at anyone the entire time either. They'd both turned in on themselves, and no one could bring either one out of it. He was lying on one edge of the bed, his twin curled around him as though he were trying to protect him. Both looked to be fast asleep, the paleness of their skin the only thing that showed they weren't well. All around the bed the other Weasley's, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny, were fast asleep, finally having succumbed to the rest they needed. It was well past midnight, and Hermione knew she should have been asleep, but she simply could not sleep.

The war was over, the battle she'd been fighting in for her entire magical life was finally finished, she should have been celebrating-they all should have been- but it had managed to leave them this last dark mark.

"He'll wake up, don't worry." Hermione started at the voice, turning slightly so she could look at the speaker. She knew the cadence and the gentle caring in the tone so well that she already knew who it was without looking.

"I'm sure he will, Ron." She said quietly, grasping his hand where it was resting on top of the blanket. Harry stirred beside them and they both looked over, smiling softly when he sat up, his glasses skewed and his crazy hair even more mussed. "Are you alright?" Hermione questioned quietly, studying him. He nodded his head, moving his neck stiffly as his eyes found Fred and George across the room, narrowing in worrying as his green eyes grew more sad.

Ron and Hermione both frowned with him, fearful for Fred and George, and guilty at seeing their best mate once again sad.

_They'll be alright_. Hermione kept telling herself. Maybe if she repeated it enough times she'd actually start to believe it. As it was, she knew she couldn't, wouldn't rest until Fred and George were both laughing at some ridiculous prank they'd pulled on someone.

"Do you think he's in pain?" Ron asked quietly, his voice weary and strained. She let her eyes rest on Fred and George's sleeping frames again, taking note of the peaceful expression on Fred's face, and shook her head.

"No, he's peaceful. I don't think he's feeling any pain, he looks like he's having a nice dream." She commented quickly. Harry nodded his head in agreement, scooting back on the bed and leaning his head against the back board. The trio grew quiet again, contemplating various things, mostly what was going to happen now that the battle was over. Slowly their eyes all drifted back to the two sleeping figures, secretly wondering what it would take to wake them.

"NURSE!" George suddenly screamed out, sitting up and opening his eyes for the first time in three days. Hermione jumped at the unexpected shout, knocking Harry off the bed and sending Ron scrambling for the bed post to keep himself up. All the other Weasley's keeping watch around the bed woke up, worried looks in their eyes until they found George and Fred.

His eyes were wide and he looked terrified. His breath was coming in short gasp as he turned in his seat, his hands groping around to find Fred's again. Hermione shot out of bed as quickly as she could, grabbing onto a just rising Harry for support. He stumbled for a moment, and then righted himself, wrapping his arm around her so that she could lean on him for support. Her leg had been hit by a curse and she'd been having trouble walking on it since. The healers had no idea how to go about repairing it, but they were confident they could. In the mean time she had an annoying, painful limp and couldn't move terribly fast.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, stepping up to her son and grabbing his arm as the door at the end of the ward flew open. A healer ran into the room, pushing Mrs. Weasley side and grabbing hold of George, pulling him off the bed to get a better look at him.

Fred started to convulse the minute she pulled George away, growing even paler as his lips turned a bluish hue. George, with a wild look in his eyes, pushed the nurse out of the way, lunging for his twin and grabbing hold of him. Fred stopped convulsing at the touch but didn't regain his color.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley cried, sounding slightly hysterical as she grabbed onto her husband for support.

"I'm not sure." The healer yelped, rounding on the other side of the bed and taking Fred's vitals.

"He's fading." George said, his voice broken. He turned his head towards the trio, his eyes completely crazy. "Hermione! Get over here!"

"What?" She stuttered, stumbling forward as Harry tugged her towards the bed. George's voice held a commanding note in it that Harry apparently wasn't about to question. She was next to Fred a moment later, and George grabbed her shaking hand, forcing it onto Fred's surprisingly cold arm. A shock went through her body at the touch, and she couldn't help but let out a small yelp at the feel of it. Fred let out a sigh and relaxed, regaining some of his color as Hermione took in a deep calming breath, trying to regain control of her senses after the startling shock. It felt like someone or thing had been trying to short circuit her body. She'd never felt that way when she'd touched anyone.

She didn't have time to question what that meant though. "Sir?" The healer questioned, turning towards Charlie. "Would you go get Healer Rosak? He specializes in these cases. Just go to the desk outside and have them get him." Charlie nodded his head and then ran for the doors without waiting for further instructions.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice, her eyes lifting up from Fred to lock on George.

"I'm not sure, I just know he needed your touch." George said, his eyes scanning Fred with a slightly desperate air. Hermione had to bite her lip in an attempt to stop the questions that wanted to spill from her. Now wasn't the time to ask questions, she told herself, but she would not be able to hold them off for long.

George sat down in the chair Charlie had just vacated and heaved a great sigh, his face ragged and pale. He still held Fred's hand, and his other arm was on his shoulder, gently rubbing it up and down. Hermione was still holding onto Harry, trying to relieve the pressure on her leg which was giving off a dull ache and telling her she needed to sit down. She gritted her teeth and ignored the pain, focusing on the unconscious wizard beneath her fingertips instead.

The doors burst back open and a healer, followed closely by Charlie, ran into the room. He stopped by Fred's side and felt his forehead. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand, waving it in circles over Fred's body. He did that for a few moments, and then a smile broke out across his face.

"He's going to awaken soon." He stated, turning towards Mr. Weasley. George let out a strangled sort of moan and sat back in his chair, bringing his free hand up to his face and covering it with it. Ginny and Charlie moved to his side, each placing a hand on his back in a comforting manner. George leaned into the touch, his shoulders sagging in obvious relief. Hermione felt herself shaking as well, she couldn't believe he was really going to be waking, it seemed like it was so impossible. He'd been unconscious for three and a half days, never showing any sign of waking, could he really just wake?

"However, there is something extremely urgent I need to discuss with you before he does so."

"Pardon?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking nervously at her son. "Is he going to be hurt?"

"No ma'am, not exactly." He sighed and shifted his feet, his face taking on a contemplative quality. "Let me see, how to explain…"

"Why not just tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice extremely tired.

"Very well. Your son has been in a coma for the last four days, correct?"

"Yes."

"It's only been four days for us, but for him, it's been much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he has been locked in a dream world his mind has concocted to help him escape from the pain and trauma his body had received. He has been living in that world for what will feel like a very long time. He'll believe its real, whatever he dreamed up he will think really happened. It's likely he has reconstructed some aspect of his past. Rearranged something so that events happened the way he originally wished they had."

"I don't understand, you mean to say that he has re-imagined his past?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, precisely." The healer declared, looking excited.

"So?" Hermione questioned, sensing that he was leaving the most important part out.

"So, when he awakes he's going to be shocked to find out it hasn't really happened at all. It might be enough of a shock to send him back into a coma."

"What?" Everyone around the bed exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley swayed on her feet and George turned even paler, the wild look rising back up in his eyes.

"If what he has recreated is important enough to him, the shock of it not being true might send him back to this state. He might not be able to deal with the reality that whatever it is has not happened."

"So," George said, speaking for the first time. He looked haggard, his eyes blood shot and his skin ashen. The pain and toll the last few days had caused for him was obvious. "Whatever he has imagined, we have to go with it. That's what you're telling us, right?"

"Precisely."

"What if it's something we can't fake?"

"Then I would suggest you give him a sleeping potion until you figure out a way to." Hermione cocked her eyebrow at that and frowned fiercely.

"Are you serious? That's your only suggestion? 'Figure out a way to?' There are some things we can't possibly fake, and he can't live his whole life that way. Isn't there someway to slowly break the news to him in such a way that he won't go into shock?" She questioned, keeping her gaze leveled on the healer as she adjusted the way she was standing in an attempt to relieve the pressure on her bad leg. The doctor turned towards her with a frown, his eyes taking in her mangled leg before moving to the hand she still had resting on Fred's arm.

"Of course, he can't go through his entire life that way." The doctor said with an exasperated frown. He looked at Hermione as though he didn't think she was all that intelligent, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes even more in annoyance. "However, I have to figure out a way to prevent him returning to a coma before you, or anyone else, tells him he's and imaginative loon. "

"How do we know what has changed?" George asked, looking at his twin again. That was a good question, it could be anything, big or small, how would they know?

"He should make it obvious fairly quickly. His subconscious knows its not true, so he'll want to prove it wrong by confronting the false reality."

"So if he says something completely barmy you want us to just go with it?" Bill summed up.

"Precisely!" He exclaimed, rounding on Bill with a grin and eyes that showed he thought he was the only bright one here. "Just go with it." He turned back to Mr. Weasley and inclined his head. "I'm going back to my office now, he should wake soon." And then the healer turned around and headed out the door, leaving everyone speechless and shocked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoy the start of this. I'm not sure how long it will be, but it'll be fun. My internet has been terribly spotty, and I've been trying to upload this for the last two hours. I finally managed to make it work, but I'm not sure how long it'll last. I'll try to update everyday like usual, but we'll have to see if I can with the internet..._

_Anyway, enjoy this first installment. Also, for anyone who has already seen DH II and is feeling extremely depressed about Fred, then I would reccomend the story "Fox Ears" by TheStarhorse for a quick fix. It's very well written and book complient. _

_So, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry," the nurse, whom Hermione had completely forgotten was there, spoke up, "he's a bit eccentric. I'm going to try and enervate your son, it should work this time." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded their heads. Everyone drew closer to each other, Bill stepping up behind his mum and dad and wrapping his arms around them. George tightened his grip on Fred while Charlie and Ginny stepped closer to him, Ron came up to Hermione side while she moved closer to Harry, and Percy stepped next to Bill, a frightened look on his face.

"Ready?" The nurse questioned. They nodded their heads, unable to form words and scared to break the heavy silence. Tears threatened to spill down Hermione's eyes and it was only with a large gulp that she managed to keep them at bay. She looked down at Fred's peacefully sleeping face and felt her heart clench. This had to work, it simply had too. They couldn't bear to lose him now. Her hand traveled down his arm, grasping his hand instead as the witch pointed her wand at Fred's forehead and mumbled the spell under her breath.

Fred took in a deep breath and Hermione felt a shock go through her entire body, causing her to let out a small yelp that made Harry tighten his grip on her. Her legs gave out beneath her and Ron had to step over to her to help Harry support her. Fred took in another breath and shuddered as Hermione shook from the residual effects of the tremendous shock. She took in a deep breath and attempted to get rid of the light headedness that had claimed her.

The nurse glanced over at her, but Hermione didn't notice because her eyes were locked on Fred. He took in another deep breath and his eye lids fluttered, making Hermione tighten her grip on his hand and bite her lip nervously. Nothing happened for a moment, and then his eyes opened up, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. He blinked again and then tilted his head, finding George's eyes and locking on them as a small grin lifted his lips. His grip tightened on their hands and Hermione let go of her lip, taking in a small, tentative breath as the first flutters of hope began to fill her.

"You look terrible." Fred murmured to George, his voice hoarse. George grinned for the first time in four days and gripped Fred's hand tighter.

"You should see yourself." He said, his voice watery as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm still the handsomer twin."

"'Ear 'ear." Fred said, still grinning. Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and Fred's eyes shot to hers, a small frown on his lips.

"What exactly happened?" Mrs. Weasley just sobbed harder and lunged for him, grabbing his body up in a tight hug. Fred glanced at George before giving her an awkward hug because he didn't relinquish his hold on either George or Hermione's hand.

"You got hit by a curse," Mr. Weasley explained, placing a hand on Mrs. Weasley's back and the other on Fred's arm. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"What about the battle?"

"Harry got Voldy." George summed up, smiling through his tears as he looked at Fred. A grin lifted Fred's own lips and he turned towards us, his eyes finding Harry.

"Brilliant." He said hoarsely. His eyes studied Harry for a moment, and then they dropped down to the arm he had wrapped around Hermione's waist and the one she had thrown over his shoulder. He frowned slightly, and then his eyes drifted to Ron, who was also holding her up, his eyes dropped further down and he saw Hermione's mangled leg and realized that Harry and Ron were holding her up. A concerned frown darkened his face, and he raised his eyes to meet Hermione's for the first time.

She sucked in a painful breath at the emotion in them, surprised by the depth of them. She'd studied the twins eyes quite a bit, it was the only way to tell the two of them apart that she had noticed. She'd never seen his eyes look like this though, it was an emotion she'd watched grow in Harry's eyes as he dated Ginny, one she saw in Mr. Weasley's eyes every time he looked at Mrs. Weasley. It was love, an intense, passionate, love.

"You've been hurt." He whispered, gripping her hand tighter. She nodded her head stiffly, completely lost as to how to explain the emotion in his blue eyes.

"I was hit by a curse, I'm fine though." She insisted, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand, hoping he'd loosen the vice grip he had on her.

"Who did it?" He asked, his voice low and constricted, he sounded livid. George's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his brother before another emotion flickered across it, one Hermione couldn't identify, followed by understanding.

"We're not sure, we've gotten all the Death Eaters rounded up though." George said, drawing Fred's gaze back to him for a moment. "He didn't get away."

Fred nodded his head before turning back to Hermione. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled softly, trying to make it reassuring as her heart started to race. "Yes, I'm fine, Fred." She took a breath and tried to calm herself, she wasn't the only one who was visibly injured, everyone had bandages and bruises, so why was he focusing on her? "How are you feeling?" She continued after a moment, fighting a frown as a bad feeling began to rise up in the pit of her stomach.

"Like a wall fell on me, love." He said grinning. "You going to kiss it better, Hermione?" He asked, giving her a wink and suggestive smile. She froze, her eyes growing wide as she felt Ron tense beside her.

"I would, but I can't really move, and neither should you." She said quickly, recovering enough to smile at him as her grip on Harry tightened. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Was Fred flirting with her? _Why_ was Fred flirting with her, and why was he so worried about her leg? Fred and her had gotten along well enough, but they'd never been particularly close.

"I'm sure we could find away." He said with a mischievous grin. He turned towards the nurse who was watching the proceeding with a slight frown. "Could my fiancée give me a kiss? Would it hurt?"

Hermione's moth dropped open in utter shock and she once again felt her legs threaten to give out on her. Had he really just said fiancée? He thought they were engaged?

Oh god.

"Well, if she's willing, then I think it should be fine." The nurse said pleasantly, gathering up her supplies, completely oblivious to the shocked people surrounding her. "If you don't need anything else, I'm going to head back to the front desk."

"We're fine, thank you." Mrs. Weasley managed.

Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to mask the shock she was still feeling. Her mind had stopped processing things when it heard the word fiancée directed towards her from Fred. Fred grinned and said something to the nurse before turning back to Hermione. She barely managed to cover her shock before he looked at her. She smiled, a little shyly, and scooted towards him, leaning more heavily on Ron and Harry as she neared him. He sat up in his bed, his hand tightening on hers as he neared her. She smiled at him and leaned forward the last centimeter to press a timid, nervous kiss to his grinning lips.

Another spark went through her body at the light touch, and she had to fight a surprised gasp. It was an incredible feeling, electric and stimulating, unlike any other kiss she had ever had. Fred tried to deepen the kiss but Hermione was pulled back before he could by Ron. She didn't turn to look at him, knowing he would be glaring at her. She kept her eyes on Fred instead, studying him to see his reaction.

"I'm already feeling better." Fred said cheekily, smiling at Hermione with a satisfied smirk. Hermione's eyes widened slightly but she managed to mask it and give him a small smile in return.

Merlin help her, she was going to have to pretend she was engaged to Fred.

Engaged, she was engaged… She didn't have a ring, he'd notice!

She hid her hand in the hood of Harry's robe, hoping that would hide the fact that she didn't have a ring until she figured out how to respond to this whole situation. She wasn't sure why that stupid, random fact occurred to her right then, or why it was she wasn't feeling more overwhelmed at the moment. She had honestly completely shut down emotionally. She knew she'd be a wreck later, but for now, she was perfectly fine.

Fred, of course, noticed the movement of her hand and a frown crossed his face.

"Hermione?" He questioned, sounding slightly scared, "What happened to your ring?" She stared at him for a moment, completely lost. Her brain simply refused to make a response. George moved behind him, catching her attention by waving his arm wildly.

'Fake it!' he mouthed. She blinked and willed her eyes to fill with tears, which they did a moment later. They spilled down her cheeks in great volumes and she gave a great, tragic sniff, trying to look and sound as though she was utterly devastated and upset, not scared silly.

"It was stolen…" She whispered, her voice coming out watery and broken. More tears spilled down her cheek and she moved her hand from around Harry's neck, looking at her hand with dislike. Harry raised an eyebrow and George nodded his head in approval at her acting skills. "When I was knocked unconscious by the spell someone took it. it was gone when I woke up."

"I'm sorry, love, I'll get you a new one then." Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal. Hermione gave another great sniff and rubbed her eyes, trying to look distraught. If she really had been engaged she was sure she wouldn't just want a new ring.

Would she? She honestly couldn't be sure, she hadn't been engaged before. She hadn't even had a boyfriend before.

How was she even supposed to find out about their past life? How had they gotten together in his mind?

Harry shifted beside her, rearranging his features so that it didn't look like he'd never heard any of this before. Ron was glowering at Fred, his eyes dark and hating. Funny how quickly he could change his emotions. Hermione dug her elbow into his side which made him cringe and then he managed to mask his obvious anger.

"What time is it?" Fred asked, looking at his mother with a small smile. She blinked at him, tears trailing down her eyes.

"Nearly one thirty in the morning, Fred." She managed after a moment. Hermione turned her eyes from the scene in front of her and found George's eyes with her own. He was smiling softly at Fred, a look of profound relief on his face and tender care obvious in his blue eyes. He looked up after a second, sensing Hermione's eyes on him. He blinked, and then offered her a calming smile, which she couldn't return. The realization was slowly setting in. She was going to have to pretend to be his fiancée. She'd have to pretend to be in love with Fred Weasley.

'It'll be alright.' George mouthed to her, his eyes confident and reassuring. She held his eyes for a long moment and then turned to look at Fred, who was laughing at something Charlie had just said. His eyes were bright and his face seemed to be glowing with health and happiness. He was alright, they all were. She could fake this for him, she would fake it for him. She had no real idea why he had imagined this of all things, but she wouldn't be the reason it didn't work. Not if she could help it.

Now she just needed to figure out away to find out what their life had been like.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, all I can say is, this will be fun. I've got a few ideas planned, but I'd love to hear what you would like to see!_

_Please leave a review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, it was impossibly late, at least three a.m., and Hermione should have been asleep. And once again, Hermione couldn't sleep because of Fred. This time though, she had George keeping her company instead of Ron. Harry was still by her side, holding her hand tightly in his own, his presence reassuring and calming. Regardless of whatever else happened, that one thing was sure, she'd always have Harry by her side. No matter what happened to the two of them, they'd always have each other.

Ron had gone to the other side of the room, to an unoccupied bed and fallen asleep with his back turned to her and Fred. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fleur had all fallen asleep in their chairs around Fred's bed again. Fred had finally fallen asleep in his bed, and Hermione had been moved to the bed next to his at his insistence.

The three of them, Hermione, George, and Harry, could not sleep. Hermione was far too panicked to even consider sleep, and George had too much to figure out to sleep. Harry was simply trying to support his best mate.

"So, you think we need to try and get him with truth serum?" Harry asked after a long pause. George grinned at him, unabashedly happy, and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Won't that be difficult?" Harry asked, glancing at Fred, noting he was still asleep with a grateful breath.

"Probably." George said, his voice almost annoyingly cheerful. Hermione leveled a glare at him. She understood why he was happy, his twin had awoken and except for a few disillusions, he was fine. She couldn't really blame him for being happy because of that, but she could be annoyed by it. Although, if she was honest, she felt pretty much the same. Happy.

Regardless of the utter mess his waking up had left her in, she was happy that Fred Weasley had woken up.

"It's illegal." She pointed out, frowning at George.

"Yeah." He glanced at his twin and grinned even more. "But he won't know we did it, and we have some veritaserum in Snape's storeroom."

"True," Harry admitted, his brow furrowing in concentration, "but how are we going to get him to tell us what we need to know. He knows what he imagined isn't actually real, if we give him the serum, he may not be able to truthfully tell us what he thinks happened."

"That," George said slowly, looking thoughtful for the first time as Hermione's face grew alarmed, "is a very good point. We'll just have to cross that road when we get to it, I guess. Not much else we can do."

He had a point, Hermione had to admit. They couldn't do anything but try, honestly, and they had to try.

"Will you be able to do it?" George asked quietly, his smile gone and his eyes piercing Hermione's. Her eyes widened in surprise at the seriousness in his gaze, and she couldn't move her eyes.

Could she do this? She asked herself, could she pretend to love Fred? Could she pretend that they were going to marry? That they had been together for who knew how long? Could she return his touches, his kisses, his love?

Her eyes found his form, almost on instinct, and she studied his sleeping face. Even in the dim lighting of the hospital room she could make it out almost perfectly. He was smiling slightly, so that even in his sleep he looked like he was up to trouble. Hermione felt a painful lurch of her heart, and had to repress tears as she realized just how close they came to losing him. She loved him, not romantically of course, but she would fight to save him, and she would do what it took to help him, even if it meant living a lie.

"Yes, I can do it. I will do it." She said, her voice surprising even her with the confidence that rang true in it. Harry stared at her as well as George, and the three of them grew quiet for a long moment.

"Brilliant." George finally said after a moment.

"When should we start with the serum?" Harry asked, turning to George.

"I don't know. He needs his rest, or I'd say right now."

"Yeah, the sooner we can do it the better for me. I don't want to make a major goof and send him back into a coma just because I didn't know something." Hermione said softly, her gaze falling on Fred again.

"So tomorrow then?" Harry asked calmly. George nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll get Charlie to take everyone else out, tell them I want some alone time with my twin. You two can sneak back in with your cloak, Harry."

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Hermione said quietly, slightly disbelieving. It was all happening so fast. It almost didn't seem real.

"Yeah, I reckon we are." George said, sounding slightly excited. Fred rolled over on his bed, drawing all three of their attention. He snuggled more into his pillow before letting out a satisfied breath sigh and one quietly whispered word.

"Hermione."

Her eyes widened in surprise. George smiled softly and turned back to Hermione.

"You should get to bed, we've got a lot to do tomorrow. Can't have you passing out from sleep exhaustion part way through. Who knows what we may need from that brilliant brain of yours, love." He got up from the bed and made his way over to Fred. He crawled up beside him and stretched out, laying beside him with a look of joyous disbelief on his face. Hermione and Harry both watched him for a moment before he closed his eyes.

"You should get some rest." Harry said, turning back to Hermione with his piercing eyes. "I know you haven't been sleeping at night." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?"

"Because I've been watching. You worry too much, Hermione, always have. We're all okay though, granted, things aren't going quite how we expected, but then, they never really have though." He grinned wryly as he stood and stretched. "It wouldn't be us if they did though, would it?"

"No, after all, what's life without dragons and mischief?" She asked quietly, a small grin working its way up her lips.

-o-O-o-

"Alright, everyone move out. We've got other business to attend to." Mrs. Weasley declared, standing up from her chair and ushering everyone out. Hermione and Harry had snuck out earlier, under the pretense of having Hermione's leg examined again. They were hiding in the back corner of the room now, waiting for everyone to leave. They did, slowly, and the two of them made their way up to George.

"We've got the serum." Hermione whispered into George's good ear. He gave his head a subtle nod and stuck his hand out behind his back, silently asking for the vial of potion. Harry dropped it into his hand as George took the seat beside Fred's bed. Fred was sitting up, propped by several pillows, and he was grinning contentedly at his twin.

"How's Hermione doing?" He asked, leaning towards George. "Have any results come back from her test yet?"

Hermione felt oddly touched by his obvious worry, even if it was odd to think he cared about her. He had made the memories up, but the feelings were obviously real. How had she never noticed it before? How had she missed it?

George leaned forward, a disarming smile on his happy face as his fist tightened around the truth serum. "She's alright, mate. They're still not sure how to fix her leg, but she says it doesn't really bother her."

"I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her after Malfoy Manor." His voice sounded pained, as though it was killing him that she had gotten hit by the curse.

"She doesn't blame you, Freddie, I think she actually blames herself for you getting hurt…" George's voice trailed off and his smile faded as he stared at Fred, worry working its way back onto his face.

"I'm alright, Georgie. Honestly, I feel fine." Fred said quietly, sensing what his twin was thinking. George gave his head a stiff nod before talking again.

"Are you thirsty? The healer told me to make sure you drink a lot." He reached for a glass and handed it to his twin. Fred, sensing George's worry obligingly took the cup and took a deep drink from it. Harry gave Hermione a triumphant smile and dropped the cloak from their shoulders.

Fred's eyes widened in surprise and then pleasure as he eyed Hermione. "Hey love, why the cloak?"

"Fred," George said slowly, drawing his attention back. "How did you and Hermione get together?"

"You know, George. You were there." Fred said, lifting an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"When did you tell me you loved me?" Hermione asked, trying a different question.

"When did the two of you get engaged?" Harry questioned.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Fred asked, frowning at his twin, Hermione, and Harry. They exchanged glances before looking back at him.

"Fred, what is the shape of Hermione's ring?" George asked, knowing Fred would have to answer the question if the serum worked.

"I'm not polyjuiced, why are you quizzing me?"

"Godric's ghost," George barely breathed out, a look of awe on his face as he stared at his twin.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling sick with worry. This was obviously not working, how was she supposed to pretend to be with someone she didn't really know anything about?

"He did it. He became immune to veritaserum."

"What?" Hermione squeaked out as Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You gave me truth serum?" Fred asked, scooting away from his twin with a look of fear.

"Lucundus Somnium." Harry mumbled, aiming his wand at Fred, he slumped to the bed in a deep sleep. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry demanded, turning towards George. "Why wasn't he answering the questions?"

"He's immune to it's affects. While we were on the run we kept taking bits the potion and tried to resist answering the questions we were asked. Everyone in Potterwatch did it. We wanted to develop an immunity in case we ever got captured. We couldn't risk giving up everything we knew about."

"He actually did it?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't believe this was really happening to them.

"Brilliant." Harry whispered, awe plainly written on his face.

"No, it is not 'brilliant.' We are no closer to learning anything than we were. How am I supposed to keep from shocking him into a coma?" Hermione demanded, panic rising up in her. She was no longer sure she could do this.

"Hermione," George started, and he sounded extremely tired, "we're just going to have to wing it. Remember what the healer said? Fred wants this to be real, he's going to be in serious denial. He'll probably help you with it. He'll tell you what's going on, what he expects."

"But what if I mess up?" Hermione whispered, turning her eyes back to a peacefully sleeping Fred.

"Then we'll send him to sleep and erase the memory." Harry declared, standing up and moving closer to the bed. He pointed his wand at Fred's sleeping face and said, his voice strong and clear: "Obliviate."

"Do you know how to do memory spells?" Harry asked, looking at George with a very serious expression. He knew Hermione could do them, he'd watched her perform several on muggles and wizards over the last year. She was quite good at them.

George, with his eyes locked on his twin, gave his head a slow nod. "Yeah, I know how."

"Good, because, unless either of you have any other bright ideas, which I'd be more than willing to hear, then that's all we can do for now."

"When does he get to come home?" Hermione asked after a moments silence.

"Tonight, mum's fixing a big dinner for just the family." George answered. "That leaves me," He glanced at the time piece on the wall for a moment with narrowed eyes, "six hours to teach you everything a fiancée should know about Fred."

Hermione sighed and sat up straighter in her chair. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My internet is still funky, but I'm trying to get another chapter of "What they really mean" up. In the mean time, enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

"What is his favorite candy?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

"His favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Favorite subjects?"

"Transfiguration, but he's really good at potions." Hermione answered, trying not to sound too nervous or unsure. George had been drilling her for the last ten minutes. She now knew several fairly pointless, random bits of information about Fred that she hadn't known before. She was extremely grateful for her ability to remember facts at the moment.

The duo neared the Burrow, and Hermione felt her heart rate increase the nearer the two of them got. She wasn't sure how to act. She'd never actually had a boyfriend before, she'd crushed on Ron, and she'd gone out with Krum, but nothing had ever amounted out of either of those situations.

And she still had no idea about how long they had dated.

"George, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley greeted as they entered. She embraced both of them before ushering them towards the kitchen. "Everyone else is already here. We've got you sitting next to Fred, Hermione." She nodded her head, biting her lip nervously as she stepped into the kitchen. She spotted the back of Fred's head and glanced at George before slipping into the seat next to his. He turned towards her, a huge smile lifting his lips.

"Hey, love." He said quietly, leaning towards her. She smiled at him, trying not to look nervous as he drew nearer her. He pressed his lips to her in a quick kiss and she found herself actually enjoying the touch of his warm lips. He pulled back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. His arm was warm on her shoulder, and it wasn't too heavy, Krum's had always felt crushing.

She shook the strange feelings off and turned back towards the others, leaning into Fred slightly. She had to pretend like she was comfortable doing it, even though she was anything but comfortable. She liked Fred of course, and she considered him a fairly close friend, but she'd never really considered anything romantic.

Honestly, she'd always pictured herself with Ron. He hadn't made any moves though, and she'd been hinting since her third year, it had been four and a half years. Maybe she should consider Fred.

What was she thinking?

The supper flew by in a blur, and before Hermione quite knew what was happening Fred was pushing his chair back. He gave her a wink and stepped away from the table, heading out the back door into the garden. Ginny shot up from her spot at the end of the table and ran to the window, watching where he went to.

"He's heading to the lake, Hermione." She said, turning her head and staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Should I go after him?" Hermione squeaked out, feeling panicked. That would be the first time she was alone with him, she wasn't ready yet!

"No!" Ron exclaimed, scooting his chair back and looking enraged.

"Yes," George said calmly, giving Ron a warning glare. "It was obvious he wanted you to come with him. He probably wants to spend some alone time with his fiancée. Think about it, you haven't seen him for nearly a year, then, when you do see each other again, you're in the middle of a battle. You two would have a major reunion coming up."

Hermione blinked at George, realizing he was right. She pushed her chair back, a strange resolve filling her as she stood up. She stepped away from her chair and took a step away before she was stopped by Ron's hand on her arm.

"Ron," She said quietly, looking down at him. His eyes were narrowed and his face dark. This was a ridiculous time for him to finally start showing interest in her, it wasn't like she could return his affections.

"No, this is men-"

"Ronald, I'm not going to say it again. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that Fred continues to believe we're engaged." She shook her arm out of his hold and went through the back door. It slammed shut behind her and she knew that she had just passed the point of no return. She hadn't actually done anything, but she knew that mentally she couldn't go back now. She would not let Fred get harmed, not if she could stop it. She had spent a day thinking he had died, and three thinking he would never awaken. She was never going to do that again, nor would she put his family through that.

She wandered across the Burrow's garden and headed towards the lake at the back of the house. She was nervously tugging at her clothes and messing with her hair, terrified about what was about to happen.

She went past the trees that circled the lake and saw Fred standing against a tree. She smiled softly at the sight of him. His hair was ruffled from the wind and his clothing slightly mussed. He had his eyes closed and his head leaning against the tree, a smile on his lips. He looked content and happy, and healthy.

She swallowed deeply and put herself in character, thinking back to how scared she had been when she thought he would never wake again. When she had thought he was dead.

"I thought you'd forgotten." He said quietly, opening his vibrant blue eyes and turning his head towards her. His eyes were piercing hers, stunning her again with the care in them. They scanned her body, coming to a rest on her leg before rising up to meet her eyes again. She stared at him, unable to look away.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered, his words barely audible at all. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, his voice was so emotional, he really meant it. She couldn't help but be moved at the obvious depth of his feelings for her.

"I missed you too." She finally managed, and she took a painful step towards him. Before she could take even one more step he was standing in front of her. She looked at him with wide eyes, her breath coming quicker.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and helping to hold her up so that she didn't have to put any weight on her leg. She brought her own hands up to his neck before brushing her fingers down over his chest, causing his eyes to darken slightly.

Fred looked down at her with his smoldering eyes and lowered his lips a fraction of an inch, letting her choose whether or not to close the distance. She stood up on her tip toes and closed the distance between them completely. He promptly pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Her eyes were wide with surprise as another shock went through her body, and she found herself tightening her grip on him so that she didn't fall.

His hand buried itself in her hair and the one on her waist tugged her closer to him, making her lose the breath she'd had. If she was honest with herself, she'd always found the rambunctious Weasley attractive, nearly every bird at Hogwarts had. She even had a bit of a crush on him in her fifth year, especially when he'd stood up to Umbridge. She'd found it incredibly thrilling, and honestly wanted to do the same thing. She had never thought it would ever amount to anything, that he could possibly return her feelings though, so she had pushed them away. When she noticed Ron paying attention to her she'd begun to pursue him, only to end up here.

How ironic her life was turning out to be.

He broke the kiss off and held her eyes with his own. "God's, Hermione." He said lowly, bringing his hand up to her hair and brushing a lock of it behind her ear before bringing the hand down to caress her cheek. He pulled her body to his chest, resting his head on top of hers as he held her tightly in a warm embrace. "I was so worried." He whispered, his voice constricted.

"Me too, Fred. We're alright though, we're both alright." She reassured him, not caring that she'd didn't love him or that this was all completely mental. His voice was so choked, and his face so clearly worried that it was easy for her to focus on reassuring him. He tightened his grip on her waist before leaning back and helping her to the ground. He pulled her to his lap and leaned his back against the tree, pulling her so that she was resting against him. She forced herself to relax and not tense up at the feel of him holding her, but she was having trouble focusing on anything but the fact that she was on Fred's lap, with him nuzzling her hair.

She could do this, she could do this. She couldn't give it away, she wouldn't give it away.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked quietly, whispering the words over her head and causing his warm breath to wash across her face. She gave her head a slow nod, fighting the panic that wanted to rise up in her. He'd tell her what happened or she'd ask him to do it.

"It was right at this very spot that you said you'd marry me." He continued, leaning his head back slightly so he could see her. She held his gaze with her own, her hear starting to pound slightly. _Please don't ask me any questions!_ She thought desperately. _Oh please don't!_

"Fred!" George's joyous voice broke out from the clearing, drawing the attention of Fred and Hermione. Hermione let out a grateful breath as she saw him walk through the trees, an easy smile on his lips.

"Gred, Mum wants you two back in the house. She's going barmy in there. Doesn't want her baby out of her sight, apparently." He gave Hermione a suggestive wink before continuing. "Might want to straighten Hermione up though, Harry'll kill you if he sees her looking too snogged. You don't want him pulling the big brother act again, do you?" Fred beamed back at his twin before giving his head a shake.

"Nah, don't want to go through that nightmare again. I'm surprised they left us alone for this long."

"Ginny wants to speak with you as well, Hermione." George continued after a moment, giving her an easy smile. She nodded her head before turning back to Fred. He was giving her a soft smile and it made her heart skip a beat for some reason.

"I love you." He whispered to her before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He pulled back quickly and helped her off his lap before standing. He dusted himself off and helped her up as George stepped over to them. He wrapped his arm around the other side of her waist, and together, the twins helped her across the garden back to the Burrow.

Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them on the back porch, Mrs. Weasley with slightly wild eyes. Ron was glaring, and Harry just looked worried.

"I'm fine, mum." Fred said quietly, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a loose embrace. Hermione made her way past them, letting her hand brush across Fred's back in what she hoped was an affectionate move.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from upstairs. Hermione glanced at Fred and gave him a wink before disapparating. She reappeared in Ginny's room and promptly sunk onto the bed Mrs. Weasley had set up for her, feeling shaky and ill. Ginny was sitting cross legged on her own bed, a worried look on her pretty face.

"Hermione?" she questioned scooting forward as Hermione snatched up a pillow and wrapped her arms around it, hugging it to her chest.

"I'm lost." She muttered to her best girl friend.

"What?"

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and Fred's well being is depending on me playing the part perfectly."

"Well, yeah." Ginny said simply. Hermione gave her a glare, wanting some advice, not an agreement. "Just act like you always do. Don't think of him as Fred, or as your love, or fiancé or a delusional nutter. Just think of him like you do Harry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow to let Ginny know she didn't get it.

"You're extremely comfortable around Harry, you show who you really are to him, and he does the same with you. You're fine hugging him or talking, or laughing-you're not guarded."

Hermione nodded her head before taking in a deep breath.

She could lower her guard, hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>AN: We're going to start having a lot more Hermione Fred interaction soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"That one looks like a nuffler." Fred commented, pointing out a particularly fluffy looking cloud over head. Hermione and him were lying on their backs, looking up at the clear sky. He had one arm tucked behind his head, and the other was buried in Hermione's curls. She was lying on his chest, her body tucked up close to his. She'd been hesitant about lying down like this, but she couldn't deny that it felt pleasant.

"I rather thought it looked more like a skrewt." She mused, smiling softly as the cloud drifted by.

"It did, but it was definitely a nuffler at heart." Fred said, brushing her hair from her face and looking down at her. She smiled back at him, feeling her heart give a strange little flutter.

It had been three days since she had found out Fred thought they were engaged, and most of the time had been spent similar to this. She hadn't had any questions asked as of yet, and she was growing hopeful none would be asked. He'd spent most of this afternoon checking Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes out and assessing the damage done, but he'd come back home and immediately sought her out. She was slowly starting to grow accustomed to him touching her, to his eyes always watching her. It actually wasn't as weird as she had thought it would be. It almost felt like she was dating him.

"Freddie!" Fred sat up abruptly at the sound of his twin, causing Hermione to roll down to his waist. He let out a laugh and helped her sit up, not noticing the blush that had lit her cheeks as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Georgie?" he asked, his arm now wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lee needs to talk with you about the shop. He says it's about a ward that only you know about." George said, approaching the couple with an easy grin. He had been helping Hermione with Fred, showing up with random excuses every hour or so to help make sure she didn't have to go on her own too long. Harry would pop up as much as he could to help her as well, but most everyone else was trying to leave them pretty much alone. Ron hadn't even spoken to her since Fred had called her his fiancée.

Not that she really cared, she wasn't sure she even wanted to talk to him.

Fred drew her mind back to the present by pressing a kiss to her cheek and giving her hair one last stroke before he stood up. He helped her to her own feet, taking care to be gentle with her, and once he was sure she was standing safely on her legs, he turned back to his twin.

"Alright, Georgie. Keep an eye on Hermione." He said with a wink, and then he twisted into the air and disappeared with a crack. George stepped over to her, grinning mischievously at her.

"Has he discussed it with you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and frowned in confusion.

"No, discussed what?" His grin broadened and his eyes sparkled.

"He wants to know if you still want to get married at the end of June." Hermione's mouth dropped open in utter shock and she felt her legs start to give out on her. George caught her before she could fall, his expression changing from amusement to worry.

"Hermione!" He yelped, steadying her. She gripped his arms tightly, willing the world to stop spinning around her. George kept speaking, but Hermione couldn't hear it past the rushing in her ears.

"Hermione!" George snapped, the tone of his voice managed to shock Hermione out of the silence she had fallen into long enough to look him in the eyes.

"What?" She whimpered out, her voice constricted.

"He thinks you and him are getting married at the end of June." He explained, helping her to the ground slowly, his eyes still worried. "Are you okay, you look like you're going to pass out." He continued.

She gave her head a stiff shake. "I bloody well am not okay." She muttered, glaring at George and making him shrink back some. "I am perfectly fine with dating Fred, I honestly don't mind the idea. I'm willing to pretend to be his fiancée, but I can't marry him!"

"Of course not but-"

"This is serious, George!" Hermione snapped, cutting him off. "We can't let him do something as serious as that. "

"Hermione, I'm not about to let him actually get married to you." He said quickly, grabbing her arms in an attempt to cut her off. "I don't know what it's like in the muggle world, but marriage is forever here. It's not a decision to be made based off a fantasy, even if it means keeping Fred from a coma." His voice wavered at the end and that alone managed to calm her down. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath. She opened them after a moment and locked eyes with George.

"You're right, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just worried. I keep stressing about everything I do, I'm afraid I'm overanalyzing everything and that he'll know we're not really together." She sniffed and brought her hand up to her eye, roughly brushing a tear away.

"Why don't you ask him out on a date?" He asked after a moment, looking at her with a half smile. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Ask him out on a date. Tell him you want to get to know him again. You're tired of it being awkward between the two of you and that you want to get as close as you were before the war again." she looked at him for a long moment. It was actually a good idea, though she would never actually admit it.

"I-I could do that." She said quietly, her voice timid. They grew companionably silent for a moment, both contemplating how odd their lives had turned. She started twirling a blade of grass between her fingers absentmindedly when a horrible thought occurred to her, and her mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"What is it, Hermione?" George asked, noticing the terrified look on her face. Her cheeks heated up in a scarlet blush and her eyes promptly dropped to the ground. "Hermione, you're scaring me."

"Does he- have we-does he expect…" She trailed off, unable to voice her thoughts and fear.

"Hermione, spit it out. I need to know what you're thinking to know the answer." George said, starting to feel amused now that he was sure she wasn't hurt.

"Does he think we've been… intimate?" she finally managed, her voice scarcely more than a whisper.

George's eyes widened in surprise before a mischievous smile lit his face. "I have no idea, Hermione. Why, are you interested?" He asked jokingly, bumping her arm with his. She shook her head, blushing even darker.

"I can't fake that."

"Aww, come off it, Hermione. I'm only kidding. I don't expect you to sleep with Fred." He said, winking at her. "Though, if you're wanting to try a twin out, I am available…" He trailed off when he saw the tears in her eye. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, I was just kiddin-"

"I really can't fake that. I can't pretend we've been intimate." She whispered, her voice growing so quiet that George had to lean forward to hear her.

"You don't have to shag him, Hermione. We can make up an excuse, but I don't think he'd be that bad. He's not as dashing as me but-"

"I'm a virgin, George. If something happens it'll be pretty obvious his memory is faulty." She said, cutting him off and finally raising her eyes to meet his. She really couldn't believe she was having _this_ conversation here with Fred.

"Then we'll have to think up an excuse. Don't worry, Hermione. I've got your back. I'll find some way of letting you know what I find out."

CRACK

They both jumped at the unexpected interruption, turning in their seats to see Fred coming back towards them, a grin on his lips as he whistled a familiar tune.

"Hey, love." He said, slipping down next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She smiled back at him, grateful her blush had faded some as she leaned into his hold.

"George, Lee wants you at the shop pronto. I don't know why, something about a project Verita."

George's eyes widened and he nodded his head before hopping up. 'Project Verita' was the code name they had given to anything that dealt with Fred's belief that he was engaged. He hopped up, gave Fred and Hermione a wink, and then disapparated, leaving the two of them very much alone.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Hermione finally decided to speak. "Fred?" She questioned, her voice cracking on the word. She swallowed and continued when he looked at her with his soft smile. "Fred, I hate how this feels. It's like we're off. I want to get close again, I'm tired of this awkwardness. I want to get back to how we were before the war."

"Yeah, same with me, Hermione." He said, bringing his calloused hand up to her cheek. She leaned into it slightly, unable to help herself. "Would you like to go out roller skating tonight? Like our first date? We could sort of start over, get reacquainted." She nodded her head, excitement filling her.

"I'd love that."

-o-O-o-

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, trying to draw her best friends attention. He looked up from the game he was playing to see Hermione poking her head around the sitting room door, not wanting to be seen by Fred who was snoozing on the couch. He stood up quickly, and with a glance at Ron, he was following her out of the room. She led him up the stairs quickly to her bedroom before shutting the door behind herself.

"What is it?" He questioned before she had a chance to ask.

"I've come up with an idea, and I want your opinion on it." She explained, crossing the room to her bed. She lifted the pillow up and pulled four identical pocket sized notebooks out from under it.

He stepped towards her, lifting a curious eyebrow as she handed him one. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, all of which were blank.

"Umm, Hermione, what is this?"

"They're twin books, err, triplet I guess. You can right anything down in any of them, and it'll automatically appear in the other two as well."

"Brilliant." Harry said, clearly still missing the point.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, letting her annoyance at her best friends cluelessness show through on her face. "There is one for you, George, and me. Any time one of us finds out anything about Fred and my supposed 'past' we're going to write it down. Hopefully, between the three of us we can figure a lot out."

"Brilliant!" He said again, his eyes widening and his face clearly showing how impressed he was.

"Thank you." She said, smiling softly. She opened her own book and pulled a pencil from her pocket. "So far I know that he asked me to marry him by the lake, and that our first date was to go roller skating."

"Roller skating?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, roller skating." She read his look and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I have no idea how he knew that I loved it. Honestly, I thought only you knew-Ron doesn't even have a clue. Not that he often does." She finished, her voice growing bitter.

A rap on the door interrupted them before Harry had a chance to rise to his other friends defensive. Ginny poked her head in the room and gave Harry a wink before turning towards Hermione.

"Are you ready to get ready for your date?"

Harry raised an eyebrow again, a smile playing on his lips now. "Date?"

"Yes, a date." Hermione said decidedly, fighting the blush that wanted to color her cheeks. She was just going out so she could get more comfortable. That was the only reason.

So why was her heart fluttering at the thought?


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure I look alright?" Hermione asked for what had to have been the thirtieth time. Ginny let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head.

"Merlin, Hermione, you look smashing." Hermione shook her head untrustingly, bringing her hands up to nervously tug the fitted blouse. It was tighter than she normally wore, and it showed off her curves well, but she felt like it was too clingy. Ginny had also shrunk her jeans, making them hug her hips. She wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it felt like she was trying to be someone else.

"It's not me though, won't he notice?" She asked, hoping to use Fred as an excuse.

"Hermione, get out there and go skating with him. You look fine." She gave her friend a shove, pushing her through the door and into the hall.

She tried to object but she was outside before she could open her mouth. She stumbled into a hard body, letting out a yelp as strong arms grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Fred yelped, steadying her and helping her up. She blushed as he leaned back from her, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes on her, causing her to blush even deeper.

"Ginny insisted on dressing me." She explained, avoiding his eyes. He raised his eyes to hers and smiled, his ears turning slightly pink.

"You look nice." He said, bringing his hand to her waist. He pulled her towards him slowly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

Her eyes dropped from his to look at his outfit. He was wearing muggle jeans and a dark green button down shirt. It fit him nicely, showing off his lithe build and hinting at the muscles that lay beneath it.

"You look nice as well." She finally managed, her throat oddly dry. Her heart was fluttering again and she was finding it hard to look away from his eyes. She'd never realized just how deep his blue eyes were.

"Ready to go skating?" He asked after a moment, his voice slightly huskier. It caused her to shiver, and not unpleasantly.

"Yes." She took the arm he offered and grinned softly when he placed his other hand over top of it.

"Then let's go." He twisted into the air and they reappeared on the outskirts of her hometown. She grinned at the sight of it, feeling a painful tugging in her thought as she remembered her parents. She pushed the sad thoughts away though and focused on where they were going. Tonight was going to be about Fred, and having fun. She was going to forget all the bad memories and evils that had happened in the last years, and try to find some happiness in the midst of it.

"I'm afraid I'll probably be a little rusty, love. It's been two and a half years since I've been skating." She nodded her head, grinning excitedly. Two and a half years, she wasn't sure how long they had been dating at that point, but at least she knew they had been dating for two and a half years. Fred stepped up to the front of the brown building and headed towards the woman at the ticket booth.

The moment his back was to her she pulled the notebook out of her pocket and quickly wrote a message to Harry and George. She had charmed it so it would grow warm whenever it was written in, and it would stay that way until it was opened.

_We've been dating for at least two and a half years. That's also the last time he went roller skating._

She closed the book and stepped towards Fred. She hooked her arm through his again and smiled at him when he looked down. He winked at her before turning back to the lady and grabbing the tickets she gave him.

"Those are good for an hour." He nodded his head and turned back to Hermione. The doors opened and they went into the rink. Hermione's eyes scanned the walls, taking in the tile murals and the familiar bright colors. It was her favorite part of the place, she'd always considered it a riot of color in her dreary world as a child.

The music was loud, an upbeat tune she didn't recognize, but it was perfect for skating and dancing to. She lowered herself down on to a bench and Fred sat next to her. She pulled on her skates, enjoying the familiar feel of the warn leather as she tightened the laces. She made sure the shoe was securely on and stood, waiting for Fred to finish. He grinned up at her and offered her his hands, silently asking for help. She smiled back, feeling happier and gave his hands a gentle tug, helping him stand up.

"Whoa!" He yelped as his feet started to slide out from beneath him. She quickly pulled him closer, helping to steady him. He managed to regain control of his feet and smiled down at her, his eyes mischievous.

"I forgot how enjoyable this was." He said quietly, brushing his hand across her cheek while the other one held onto her shoulder. She blushed and smiled back up at him.

"Come on." She said, turning so that she was holding his hand. She skated to the rink's entrance, careful to make sure she was going slow enough that Fred wouldn't have trouble keeping up. She had been terribly worried about her leg, but she skates actually help, she didn't have to lift it at all, just move it forward.

They finally made it onto the rink and Fred almost fell, his legs clearly unsure as to what they should do with the wheels beneath his feet. She turned on the floor so that she was facing him, and she grabbed both of his hands, grateful that there was only a few other skaters here tonight. He looked at her questioningly, not understanding what she was about to do. She gave him a large smiled and started skating backwards.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when she pulled him forward, leaning to the left to counter balance him. They managed to make it for an entire lap around the rink in that manner, and Hermione couldn't help but feel ridiculously proud of herself.

"Let's try going faster." She suggested, and before he had a chance to object she had moved around so that she was right next to him, holding him as close as she could while skating. She started pumping her legs more, pulling Fred along with her as her momentum increased. Fred let out a small laugh of excitement, his voice breathless as they rounded the first curve.

They were halfway around their third lap, when another skater fell in front of them. Fred let out and exclamation as Hermione twisted them away in an effort to keep from colliding with the skater, but her efforts caused Fred to overbalance. He fell to the hard ground with a resounding thud, and pulled Hermione down with them by their joined hand. She landed on his chest with a thump, knocking all the air out of both their lungs.

They laid there for a moment, neither wanting to move as the pain from landing on the hard floor coursed through them. After a minute though, Fred brought his arms up around Hermione, loosely holding her to his warm chest.

"Yes, I quite forgot just how much fun this was." He mused as he leaned up to look at her. She smiled back, forgetting for a moment that this was all just an act as he pressed a kiss to her willing lips.

-o-O-o-

Hermione flipped the page of her novel absentmindedly, letting her gaze drift to the man sitting next to her. He was joking with George about something, and he seemed completely at ease sitting like this, next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders, holding her close.

They'd been kicked out of the rink after an hour that really only seemed like a few minutes, and they'd returned here. They had settled down on the couch, and it almost seemed natural. She was growing more and more comfortable with him, with his touches, and he seemed to have an almost insatiable need to touch her. It was probably because he was still trying to convince himself that he had her. He had to know deep down that none of this was actually real.

Maybe, just maybe he'd realize it by himself.

"Hermione?" She looked up at the unexpected voice, frowning at her second best mate.

"Yes, Ron?" She asked, keeping her voice steady, he was giving her that look again. She was getting tired of it. He hadn't made a single move since the battle, pretty much ignoring the fact that they had even kissed, and then, the minute his brother had shown an interest (admittedly, it was more than interest) he was suddenly trying to talk about feelings.

She wasn't even sure what she felt for him. She wasn't sure how to take everything that was going on. She was pretty sure she still had a mental break down coming on from everything that had happened. She hadn't allowed herself to feel any real emotions.

"I need to talk with you." he said pointedly. She sighed and set her book aside, more than a little aware of the fact that Fred had locked his eyes on her. She scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up slowly, fighting a grimace as her leg throbbed in pain.

Fred, as though knowing exactly how she was feeling, immediately moved closer and helped her stand. Ron took a step back to give her room, missing the fact that she was still having trouble walking.

"What?" She asked, once they finally made it out side. Fred had watched her leave the entire time, and she could tell it was killing him that he couldn't get up and help her.

He loved her, her mangled leg and everything, he really, truly loved her.

"What's going on with you and Fred?" Ron asked, rounding on her with wild, angry eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice dropping and her eyes narrowing.

"You keep touching him!" He said, his voice accusing. Hermione's look was now positively deathly.

"Stop right there. I am pretending to be his fiancée." She warned. He didn't get the hint and kept on pushing.

"You're enjoying it!"

"What?"

"You like it! You like Fred!"

"Why do you even care?" She spluttered out, feeling a blush light her skin. She hadn't enjoyed his touches.

Much.

"Because he's using you! He's probably making this whole thing up as a prank! He doesn't really like you. You're a bookworm, you're not tall or athletic like his usual girls. You're short with crazy hair, he likes blondes! You're not even as pretty as his other girlfriends were!"

Hermione took a step back, her mouth dropping open in shock and hurt as she looked at her second best mate. She couldn't believe what he'd just said, that he actually thought not only of her like that, but that Fred was actually cruel enough to do something like that to her.

"Ron Weasley, you are a vile, loathsome, insensitive, petty, pigheaded cow!" She took another step back, already pulling her wand out and aiming it at his chest in warning. "Your brother would never do that, he's brilliant, caring, funny, and genuinely likes me! I'm lucky that he would even look at me, because I am plain, but I'd rather touch him than you!" She twisted into the air angrily and disappeared with a crack.

_A/N: Well, things are starting to heat up, between her and Fred and the others. Will Ron keep quiet? (I haven't actually decided yet. I actually have no idea where this story is going plot wise. I'm making it completely up on the fly) _

_Thanks for the comments, and please don't forget to leave a review! (They're better than Chocolate or Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!)_


	7. Chapter 7

She reappeared at the lake, where her and Fred had spent their first evening and sank to the ground, tears falling her down her cheeks. Her heart was literally hurting, it felt like it was going to break.

She curled in on herself, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them before burying her head in her legs and letting out a quiet wail. She couldn't keep it back anymore, the emotions she'd been fighting were coming, and she couldn't stop them. Her body started to shake as her tears came harder, and she let out loud sobs, her heart growing more and more painful.

Ron was a prat and didn't care about her until she was taken, and the boy she used to like turned out to be in love with her, it was overwhelming her. She thought she was in love with Ron, if you had asked her last week she would have said she was without blinking. Now, she would say she wasn't with absolute certainty. She was in love with the idea of being in love, and Ron had seemed like the only one who could give her that.

"Hermione?" A tentative voice said, one she recognized quickly. She cursed herself for losing it here, where he could find her. How would she explain this?

She didn't have a chance to move though before Fred had lowered himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Love, I'm so sorry. Ron is such a git, don't listen to whatever it is he said to you."

She let out a great sniff and turned into him, her hurting heart beating wildly against her chest as she started to blabber about everything he had said to her, leaving out the parts that would give away the fact they weren't engaged before his coma.

Fred's grip tightened around her and he pulled her closer to his chest as she spoke, stroking her hair.

"Hermione, love, he's an idiot."

"But it's true, I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful or even pleasant, I'm plain and dull." She wept out, not really listening to what he said. She buried herself deeper into his hold, trying to lose herself in the safe feelings his arms seemed to be giving off.

"Hermione," Fred said slowly, pushing her back until he could see her face clearly. He moved one arm from her waist and brought it to her cheek, stroking the skin there and brushing a tear from her cheek with a tender look, "I don't think you're beautiful,"

She let out a painful breath as her heart gave a lurch. Hearing him say it was somehow worse than Ron, and now she just wanted to jump off the top of the Burrow. What guy could possibly want her? Fred tightened his grip on her before she could break away from his hold though, and continued, his voice soft and gentle. "I think you're far beyond it. If Ron, or Harry, or any other git can't see it, well, that's their loss." He moved his hand further back till it was buried in her hair and tightened his grip around her waist even more. Her eyes were filled with so many tears that she could no longer see him. Her chest was tight with emotions as she tried to see him through the haze of tears. No one, absolutely no one, had ever said something as romantic and kind and loving as that to her before.

"I love you." He said, finally, brushing his hand down her arm to clasp her hand. He leaned down before she could blink or react and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, stealing the breath from her lungs and causing her heart to pound in a completely different way.

Ron was right, she did like touching him. She liked him.

She liked Fred Weasley.

She broke the kiss off and pushed back, looking at him with wide crazy eyes. She liked Fred!

He looked back at her, his eyes worried and a frown on his lips. She didn't leave him worried for long though, she pressed him back against the tree and reclaimed his lips, kissing him back eagerly as more emotions washed over her.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione?" Fred called, startling Hermione from the daze she had fallen into. It was early Saturday morning, and she had been looking out the window at the Burrow Garden for the last little while. She'd fallen into a stupor, her mind had been going over everything that had happened and she'd just mentally shut off.

She came back to reality full force now, and she turned to see who it was that was saying her name. her eyes fell on Fred, who looked like he had just gotten out of a shower. His green beater shirt clung to his chest, hinting at the firm build below, and his slacks hung on him in a easy way that had a blush lighting her cheeks. The dead giveaway though, was his hair. It was damp and stuck to his face, making her fingers itch to brush the locks away.

Yes, she was definitely attracted to Fred Weasley, she thought to herself, fighting the blush that wanted to color her cheeks. She had never remembered him looking quite that gorgeous in school.

Not that she had ever paid any attention.

Oh dear, he had asked her something, hadn't he? She sat up straighter and smiled slightly, feeling embarrassed at having kept him waiting so long. "Erm, yes?" She finally managed, risking a look in his eyes. They were sparkling with mirth and his grin was mischievous. Darn him.

He looked back at her, letting his eyes drift over her own body for a moment before he formed a response. His blatantly appreciative gaze left her blushing in a different manner. "You doing anything?" He asked after a moment, his voice rougher than it had been.

"No," She answered, feeling slightly wary, "why?"

He grinned back, the picture of innocence, which just alarmed her even more. "Because I'm going to the shop and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as her teeth caught her bottom lip and nibbled it. She would honestly love to go with him, but she wasn't sure what he might want once he got her there…

"Will anyone else be coming?"

He winked at her and shook his head, causing a few droplets of water to fall onto his shirt. "Nah, just the two of us." she furrowed her brow in genuine curiosity, surprised by his answer.

"Where's George then?" She asked, stepping around the table in the middle of the room and up to him. he grinned at her and looped his arm around her shoulders.

"With Harry. The two of them are doing something at St. Mungo's, I have no idea what." He said as though it was nothing. Hermione nodded her head. They would be with Healer Rosak, he'd promised to give them a time table of when they could expect a cure.

"Alright, " She said after a moment, offering him a shy smile. She was terrified by what he might want to do while they were alone, but she couldn't risk something happening while he was alone. What if someone who didn't know what happened talked to him?

A huge grin lifted his lips and his eyes lit up, making his entire face look like it was glowing with happiness. It still shocked her that she had that much of an effect on him.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, offering her his arm. She smiled, still feeling nervous, and took the proffered arm. He twisted into the air, and an uncomfortable moment later they were in Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes.

She didn't drop his arm right away when they arrived, squeezing it instead. She liked the gentle warmth he radiated, and she didn't want to leave it. He grinned down at her, brushing a kiss to her hair before stepping forward, still holding her hand on his arm. She stepped forward with him, letting her eyes drift around the shop.

There were piles of broken glass, ruined products, and pieces of rubble pushed up against all the walls, but the main of the shop was alright. The front needed to be repaired, and a lot of products remade, but it was very doable. She was confident that if Fred just told her what to do, she could handle making any product.

"Where do you need my help?" She asked, turning towards him with a soft smile. He returned it happily and pointed towards the backroom.

"We're going to be back there, I'll set you up on the snackboxes while I work on the other sweets." He stepped forward before pausing and looking at her again. "Do you need a refresher on how to make them?"

She suppressed her surprised look and nodded her head. "Yes, a refresher would be much appreciated." He grinned a lopsided smile and nodded his head, stepping into the back room. He held the door open and she followed him through, letting out a gasp when she saw that the room was in perfect shape.

"Yeah, we charmed this room so that only someone who shared our blood, or was made a part of our family through something like marriage, you, for example, or someone we trusted explicitly, like Lee and Harry, could get in here. When we were forced underground no one could get into mess it up." Fred explained, understanding why it was she was surprised.

George must have tweaked the ward to allow her in, she realized with a small smile. He seemed to think of everything.

"You can set up a station right here, if you want." Fred stated, stepping towards and empty cauldron with a slow worried look. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat down at the cauldron, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"So, what do I do?" She asked slowly, trying to push her nervousness away. He was giving her the look, the one that made her feel warm. His eyes were smoldering and darker, making the flutters rise up in her fool force.

"Here," He finally managed, his voice rough, and making her shiver. She couldn't explain the rough quality, but she rather liked it, though it made her even more nervous that she liked it. He handed her a book and she took it, her eyes locked on his.

His hand lingered against hers, causing a faint shock to go through her at the touch. She sucked in a breath and wrenched her eyes from his, cursing the blush that instantly lit her warm cheeks. She opened the book slowly, more than a little aware of his eyes on her, and of the fact that her hand was shaking slightly. She took another breath and tried to still them as she read the contents page.

_Skiving Snack boxes…. 15_

She turned towards the appropriate page and let out a small, relived and disappointed breath as Fred finally moved to his own cauldron. She summoned the ingredients she needed and began to prep them for the potion. She let herself get lost in the simplicity and familiarity of potion making, enjoying the task that she hadn't preformed since her sixth year. It relaxed her and reminded her of a time before everything had gotten so complicated.

She lost track of the world around her as she stirred her potion, not noticing the time passing, or the fact that Fred was watching her again.

Once it was finished she waved her wand over the potion, separating it into separate squares before murmuring an incantation that split each square into two separate colored chews. An absurd feeling of pride filled her as she laid the candies into a box. She had made her first Nosebleed Nougats! She turned back to her cauldron, grinning unashamedly as she picked her potion book back up.

She was having fun with Fred, again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, it's that time of the month again. I have a request for all of my readers. The Twin Exchange had posted the poll for this months entries, and I would like my readers to read all the submission storeis (mine is 'Nose Woes') and vote for the one they like best. You can get to the twin exhcange through the link in my profile, you want to click on the topic 'the twin exchange monthly challenge.' the poll is at the top of that page._

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

She'd been working on the snack boxes for at least an hour, only talking to Fred every once in a while, but still enjoying his silent company.

"You know, if you traded the crumpet horn in for dragon blood, it would make the nosebleed where it didn't hurt." She heard a scraping of a chair behind her and turned to see if she had upset him. She'd only been trying to be helpful. Before she could register anything, she was enveloped by strong arms and pulled out of her chair. Her nostrils were filled with Fred's intoxicating scent, and she let out a surprised breath as he stepped backwards with her, his mouth claiming hers before she could fully comprehend the fact that he was on her.

He pressed against her with a delicious urgency, and she found herself responding to it with passion. Before she knew it, she was being slammed back against the back wall of the work room. Her eyes were wide open in shock as their lips were forced to separate at the impact. A small part of her brain realized that Fred had cradled the back of her head and taken most of the hit on his knuckles, but she was too shocked to fully grasp it.

He instantly leaned forward and recaptured her mouth with his again. He moved his lips with a feverish passion over hers, the hand at the back of her head fisting her hair and pushing her face closer to his. The other hand grasped her waist tighter and he pushed his entire body into hers, losing himself in the feel of her body against his.

She gasped at the unexpected onslaught, which gave Fred the chance to deepen the kiss, a chance he took eagerly. _You shouldn't be doing this!_ A small part of her mind seemed to scream at her. The majority of her mind told that small part to shut it as she responded to his demanding touch.

He snogged her with abandon, and it left her utterly breathless and unbelievably warm, as well as initiating a dull ache in her lower stomach. She'd never felt anything remotely close to this, and she was at a loss as to how to handle it. Her mind wasn't working properly either, it had completely short circuited when he'd thrust her against the work wall.

His mouth left hers ,but before she could mourn the loss his lips had reattached themselves to her neck, nipping, and kissing the extremely sensitive skin there.

"Fred!" She gasped out, her hands, which had somehow found their way around his neck and into his hair, tugging the locks she had intertwined them in.

Fred pulled back, his eyes still dark, and breathtaking. He leaned back slightly, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to slow his heart down. Hermione felt like her own heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"Gods," He finally said, his voice raspy and low, "I didn't mean to get so carried away." She shook her head, still breathing heavily.

"Don't be." She breathed out, losing herself in his eyes. "What brought it on? I want to make notes for the future."She finished, blushing fiercely.

He grinned mischievously, leaning back slightly and bringing his hand down to grasp her waist loosely. "The Nosebleed Nougats." He said simply. "I had forgotten just how hot you were when you made pranks."

Hot? That word had _never_ been used in reference to her before. It had never been so… proven, either. She still felt breathless and tingly.

He brought himself closer to her again, leaning his head on top of hers and pressing a kiss to her curls before nuzzling his cheek against them. "Come upstairs with me?" he asked quietly, his voice still lower than normal. She froze in his embrace, her heart suddenly pounding again. "I don't want you to leave yet." He continued. Her heart slowed down slightly, and her chest loosened up so she could breathe again.

"I-I'd love too." She stuttered, blushing. He pulled back, beaming and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, his excitement obvious.

"Brilliant!" He let go of her waist and grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. He waved his wand at the cauldrons and they returned to the state they had been in before their arrival, and the skiving snackboxes and prank sweets wrapped themselves up.

He led her out of the room towards a stair case at the back of the work space. He led her up them to a closed door that he rapped his wand against. He paused before opening it and turned towards her, smiling disarmingly. "Let me see your new wand, I need to charm the door to recognize it." she nodded her head and handed her wand over, her eyes wide with interest. He murmured a charm at it and then tapped it against the door. It grew bright and then the door opened. He handed her wand back to her, still beaming.

"Alright, you can stop by at any time now." He said quietly, his hand squeezing hers.

"Thanks…" She managed, her throat oddly thick. She was extremely nervous about going into the flat, but part of her really wanted to.

"You hungry?" He asked as he led her to the counter. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I could eat." He grinned and let go of her hand and went to the fridge. She watched him walk away and felt a dull ache in her chest. She really did like him, quite a lot actually.

She opened her mouth to talk again, when she suddenly felt the notebook in her pocket grow warm. Who would be writing in it? She was with Fred, the others couldn't find anything out. She reached into her pocket, and with a glance at Fred to make sure he wasn't looking, she pulled it out.

_We need to talk NOW. –GW and HP_

What? She looked up with wide eyes, her mind racing to figure away out. "Fred?" She started, her voice timid. He turned to look at her, smiling contentedly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I've got to go." She stuttered, her voice guilty. "Harry just messaged me, he says it's an emergency." His shoulders dropped and his smile completely disappeared, causing her heart to feel heavy.

"Al-alright. I understand, tell Harry he owes me." She nodded her head, feeling terrible.

"I will, are you coming to Burrow tonight?" He shook his head and shrugged as he crossed the kitchen to her.

"No, George and I are hanging here tonight. He wants some twin time." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him back, enjoying the feel of him against her.

"See you tomorrow then, Fred." She dropped her arms from him and stretched up, pressing a kiss to his lips. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away before you could. With a mischievous smile and a wink, she disapparated.

She reappeared at the Burrow, in the room Ron and Harry shared. She was facing the wall and she turned around sharply, a serious frown on her face. Harry and George were sitting on his bed, both the model of worry. Her stomach dropped and the anger and annoyance she'd had disappeared completely.

"What?" She asked, dropping onto the bed opposite them.

They glanced at each other before turning towards her again. "We've got a-" Harry started.

"Bit of a problem." George finished. She raised an eyebrow at the twin speak coming from the two of them before speaking.

"What is it?" She prodded. They glanced at each other again.

"We were just talking to Rosak." Harry explained.

"I know." She said.

"He told us that he had no idea how to help Fred yet." George said, cutting to the chase. "He hasn't even looked at his file since he woke."

"What?" She asked, her voice growing enraged.

"I know." Harry said, holding his hand up to silence her as he glanced at George again. "That wasn't the problem though."

"What was then?" Another glance at each other. Hermione was now past uneasy and well onto panic.

"He did tell us that if he continues like most people then he'll go on believing this illusion, making it more and more wild. He won't stop trying to remake the past, it'll start to drive him mental." George explained, his voice pained.

"It'll consume him, until he either kills himself or you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in utter shock and horror. Her heart started to beat erratically and her breath came in painful gasps. Her mind had stopped at the words, and she couldn't think past it.

They all sat in silence, all feeling the same, painful, shock.

"Well," Hermione finally managed, "I'd say you were right. That is a bit of a problem." Her voice was off, even to herself.

"We've got to start figuring out a way to reveal the truth ourselves. I don't think Rosak really cares all that much." Harry muttered.

"We can't risk Fred." George stated, his eyes passionate. "Or you." He hastily added. She shook her head, letting him know she hadn't been offended by his oversight.

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. We have to worry about Fred. How can we let him know with out shocking him into a coma?"

They looked at each other again. Harry spoke first, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Actually, Hermione, we were kind of hoping you would have an idea about that."

She frowned but felt flattered. Harry still thought she knew the answer to everything. His simple faith in her knowledge was touching, if a little naïve. George was the one to finally break the silence.

"We need to tell the others."

"Yeah, we do…" Hermione trailed off, her voice listless. She wasn't really listening to them now, her mind was working on their new conundrum.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go together." Harry said, standing up. She made to stand as well before falling back against the bed with a pained gasp. Her hand flew to her leg, grasping it in an attempt to stop the pain that was flaring in it.

Harry and George were both by her side before she could do anything else, George with his arm on her shoulder, Harry kneeling on the ground beside her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice serious and worried.

"The pain, it's back." She hissed through her clenched teeth, her eyes shut tight.

"What pain?" George questioned. Harry ignored him and Hermione couldn't answer.

"Where? Is it as bad as it was?" She gave her head a stiff shake, her hair flying around her face like mad.

"It is the old pain though?" She nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes. George was watching the exchange with a lost expression, worry clear on her face.

"They gave you a potion to fix that, why didn't it work.?"

"Why would she know? And what pain?" George cut in, frowning at Harry as he moved his hand to her back, helping to support her.

"I didn't ask you." Harry snapped back. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Stop it!" She managed, opening her eyes and looking at both of them. She took another breath, thanking Merlin that the pain was disappearing. "We can't argue. We're all we've got. We have to stay calm. This curse-whatever it was-caused my entire leg to flare up in pain with every breath. The healers gave me potions that they hoped would ease it, and it did. I don't know what just happened, but I'm alright, I'll simply make an appointment with St. Mungo's for tomorrow. I can even take Fred along, maybe Rosak can look at him while we're there."

They looked at each other again and Hermione found her earlier annoyance returning. "He's leaving the country. He won't be back till the end of June."

For once, Hermione could only think of one thing to say. "Bloody hell."

George and Harry couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :D _

_I would still like to request that all my readers go over to the Twin Exchanges poll and vote for their favorite entry this months. (my story is 'Nose Woes') You can get to the twin exhcange through the link in my profile, you want to click on the topic 'the twin exchange monthly challenge.' the poll is at the top of that page._

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have any idea as to what our time table is?" Bill asked, his voice loud and worried. He was sitting on the sofa with Fleur. Percy was next to him, leaning forward in his seat with his fingers steepled together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a sofa opposite them, sitting close together holding hands and looking worried. Ginny had the seat next to them, her arms wrapped around her legs. Harry, and George were all sharing the remaining sofa.

They had just finished explaining everything, and Hermione was now feeling terribly guilty. She hadn't done anything, but she felt like she should be able to offer up some suggestion, formulate some plan to get them out of this entire mess.

"No, not a clue. Rosak wouldn't answer our questions. He just kept asking where you were at." Harry answered. Bill straightened, looking annoyed. George chuckled, which amazed Hermione, and winked at his eldest brother.

"I daresay he's quite smitten, Billy." Bill leveled a glare at George, letting him know he wasn't amused.

"Actually, he really did seem to be." Harry mused, looking like he found it rather funny as well.

"Well, my Beel ees taken." Fleur said, looking less than amused.

"Aww, come on, take one for the team." George chided, giving Bill another wink. "I'm sure it'd only take a little snogging."

"As entertaining as this is," Hermione said, cutting across Bill before he could object. "It doesn't help us with the fact that we know nothing about how to cure Fred, and the fact that he's only going to get worse from here on out."

"No, it doesn't." Percy said, straightening back up and placing his hands in his lap. "We need to do some research of our own. I'll check the ministry records, I can see if anyone else has had this dilemma before, and just how they went about correcting it."

"That's a good idea. I can check St. Mungo's tomorrow to see if they've any information."

"Alright," Harry started, looking at Mr. Weasley before continuing. "I'll go with you tomorrow, maybe while they're examining you I can sneak off…" He looked around, his mouth still open, as though he was going to say something else. He sat up straighter and frowned as his eyes looked over the room again.

"Where's Ron?" He finally asked. Hermione stiffened beside him and George's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"He is staying at shell cottage." Bill offered.

"Fred told the git that if he came within ten meters of Hermione he'd make sure that he would never be able to sit again." George explained. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and a faint blush colored her cheeks. She hadn't known that. He'd taken care of her without even flaunting the fact. She was touched that he would go and tell Ron off, and thrilled that he hadn't tried to brag about it. Most blokes did.

He really did love her. He'd shown it several times, but it still surprised her. She'd never had anyone act like that towards her. She really liked it, even if it still was odd to think of Fred as liking her.

"Oh." Harry said simply, not pushing the obviously sensitive subject.

"Okay, so for now, we'll all just try to find a little more information. We can meet back up Saturday night, we should all have something by then. Or, we'll at least know if we're not going to find anything." George concluded, placing his leg on his knee as he scooted forward on the couch. "In the mean time, I've got to go. Fred was expecting me an hour ago." He hopped up gave one last good bye, and then disapparated with a loud crack.

"Alright, come on," Mrs. Weasley said to everyone else as she stood up. "I've got supper ready."

-o-O-o-

_Flashes of light lit the stone corridors, making the dull stone alive with color. A scream sounded behind her, and a shock of pain flooded her as the world around her exploded. She flew through the air before landing with a crack on the ground, the world around her still spinning like mad. She let out a cry of pain before pushing herself up, her wand gripped firmly in her hand._

_The wall she'd been across from had completely collapsed, she could hardly believe it. _

_"FRED!" Percy's scream filled the air, shocking Hermione to her core and causing everything to freeze around her. She stared at the rubble for an endless eternity, and then the world exploded into action again as she fell to her knees, letting out an anguished cry of 'Fred!'_

"Hermione," The gently whispered word woke her with a start. She looked around wildly, her heart beating erratically as she let out a whimper. Strong arms were holding her still, gently pushing her onto the bed. She sucked in a deep breath when a mess of red hair leaned into her vision.

"Fred?" She gasped out, her heart beating even faster. It had been a dream, nothing more than that. They'd saved Fred, he was alive, he was okay.

She blinked again to clear her eyes, breathing through her nose in an attempt to steady her breathing and heart. Fred leaned closer to her, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes, which were filled with a tender worry. His hands loosened on her shoulders slightly, one moving up to gentle cup her cheek.

"Are you alright, love?" He questioned quietly, his eyes searching hers. She was slowly becoming fully alert, and she realized he was sitting on the bed beside her, leaning on top of her as though he was trying to use his body to block out the nightmare she'd been having. She closed her eyes, the twisted memory from the dream mixing with her real memories to create a waking nightmare. She focused on the reassuring feel of his hand against her cheek, and the gentle way he brushed her thumb against her skin.

"I'm fine, Fred. It was just a nightmare." She kept her eyes closed a moment later, hating the way her voice sounded shaky.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, his eyes still locked on hers. She swallowed thickly, knowing she really shouldn't talk about it. He'd probably find it silly, weak. She'd always kept quiet about her nightmares. Being best friends with Harry she'd known what real nightmares were like, so she hated complaining about her own.

"I-" His eyes were piercing, holding her own and drawing the truth out of them. She wanted to tell him, she wanted his comfort. "I was dreaming about the Battle." She finally said, her eyes on his.

He nodded his head, understanding obvious in his eyes. "I was back at the wall, I thought you were dead." Sympathy filled his face and he leaned down, pulling her to his chest in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him as close as she could. The fear from her nightmare was back full force, and the only thing keeping her from weeping was the strong wizard she held in her arms, and the fact that he was very much alive. As it was, tears were welling up in her eyes and she wasn't sure she could hold them back.

She hadn't expected the thought of Fred getting hurt to affect her so much. It had been far worse than the actual event, she'd felt like her heart had been crushed when she saw the fallen wall.

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I love you, and I don't say that lightly." He said, bringing his lips next to her ear so that his breath blew across her face, causing her to shiver in an unfamiliar way. She pressed against him and buried her head in his chest, taking a deep breath and letting herself find comfort in the warmth of his skin and his wonderfully familiar scent.

She pulled back after a moment, needing a different kind of assurance. She stretched up and tightened her grip around his neck, pulling his face to hers before pressing a heated kiss to his lips. He responded immediately and pulled her body flush to his, his hand dropping from her arm to her waist.

Fred responded to her actions enthusiastically, his hand moving to the back of her head and fisting her hair. His other hand rose from her waist, stroking her side up and down. The feel caused her to press into him a little harder, and she let out a low moan that she couldn't hold back when his hand brushed against her breast.

His hand moved over, now fully covering her, feeling and gently kneading her, teasing her nipples erect and earning a gasp from her. She was feeling overwhelmed and warm, but she didn't want him to stop. At the same time, she was scared about where this was leading too. Fred leaned her down on the bed, half covering her with his own body as he moved his mouth from hers. He began to lightly kiss her neck, grinning against her when he heard her suck in a deep breath.

"Too much?" He questioned huskily, his eyes finding hers and shocking her with how dark they were.

She blushed and gave her head a slight nod, wanting to regain control of her body. He reclaimed her lips and moved his hands out of the way before pulling her body flush to his again.

"I'm fine with waiting for you to heal, Hermione." He whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver before freezing.

Waiting for her to heal? Oh god, did he think that…

Her whole body blushed a bright red as the full meaning of his words sunk in. He wanted to be… _Intimate_ with her! She liked Fred, she really did, a lot, actually, but she wasn't ready to sleep with him. She wanted to save herself, she'd been waiting for a man devoted enough to put a ring on her finger.

Well, a real ring, not an imagined, dreamed up one.

Fred noticed that she was no longer responding to his touch, and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes still dark, but worried now. "Hermione?" he questioned, pushing himself up. She took in a deep breath, her body still on fire from his touch, but her mind screaming for her to get out from under him.

"I" She started, no idea what to tell him. She wasn't even sure what was wrong. She still had time to figure a way out, he wouldn't do anything while she was injured.

She didn't have to worry long about figuring a reply out though. She opened her mouth to respond and her bedroom door was thrown open. A tall, gangly red head flew into the room, an excited look on his face and a shout of 'Wake up Hermione' until he saw Fred and her in bed. Ron stopped immediately, and his face turned down in a fierce scowl. His eyes traveled down Hermione's body and came to a rest on her waist, where Fred's hand was pulling her to his own. His face darkened even more and turned a furious red.

"What," He started, his voice holding a note in it Hermione had only ever heard directed towards a Death Eater, "Do you think you two are doing?" He stepped further into the room and that brought Fred out of his shocked silence. He glanced down at Hermione, who was looking at Ron with a gaping mouth, and tugged her to his chest as he sat up, blocking her exposed skin (Hermione believed it had risen while they'd been snogging, but she wasn't sure) from Ron's view.

"I should ask you the same thing, Ronnie." Fred growled out, helping Hermione tug her shirt back down. She hastily made sure that the rest of her was presentable before turning around in Fred's protective hold.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm trying to make it steamier without going over the rating. I considered uping the rating for this story, but I'm not really sure I want to. What do y'all think? :D _

_I would still like to request that all my readers go over to the Twin Exchanges poll and vote for their favorite entry this months. (my story is 'Nose Woes') You can get to the twin exhcange through the link in my profile, you want to click on the topic 'the twin exchange monthly challenge.' the poll is at the top of that page._

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, reviews are love._


	10. Chapter 10

"I came to wake her up!" Ron snarled, his eyes livid. "Why are you in here?" His eyes flew to Fred's shirt, narrowing when he saw that it had been unbuttoned. "Merlin's beard! You're shagging in Ginny's bed?" He growled and lunged forward, his eyes murderous. Hermione let out a yelp and fell to the floor as Fred rose, his hands fisted. Ron tripped over Hermione's body and fell onto the bed as Fred twisted out of the way. He knelt as quickly as he could and grabbed hold of Hermione, lifting her up and checking her for damage before turning towards Ron.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you ever, _ever,_ try and attack me or Hermione again I swear to Merlin-" He had his wand out and leveled at his brothers chest, and Hermione finally got over the shock of everything that had just happened and lunged forward.

"Fred," She gasped, grabbing his wand and pointing it towards the floor, "don't he didn't mean it."

"Like hell." Ron fumed. Fred leveled another glare at him before turning towards Hermione, his wand still aimed at the floor.

"Fine, Hermione. Meet me at the place where we had our first kiss, we're obviously not going to get any alone time her." He said, giving Ron an obvious glare. He disapparated with a loud crack and Hermione spun on her heels, giving Ron the darkest glare she could.

"Look what you've done!" She exclaimed, panic rising up within her. "I have no idea where he's gone too! You prat!"

She ran from the room, slamming the door behind her as she gripped onto the banister, ignoring her throbbing leg. She had to find Fred quick, and then she had to figure out how to explain what had just happened with Ron.

"George!" She cried out, hoping he was in the Burrow and could hear her, maybe he'd have an idea of where his twin was. She certainly didn't.

"Yeah?" He called, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. She started to run towards him as fast as she could, struggling with her throbbing leg. George ran up the steps towards her, taking the steps two at a time.

"Do you know where Fred is? He just disapparated, he wants me to come find him at the place we had our first kiss." Her voice was boarder line hysterical.

"Whoa, calm down, Hermione. I'll find him, just give me a second." He stilled her with a hand on his shoulder as he reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out a small key, the style of which looked familiar to Hermione. He reached winked at her and cast a disillusionment charm over himself before tightening his grip on her arm. He twisted the key into the air, and Hermione felt herself disappear through space and time in the discomfort of apparition.

She reappeared in the Quidditch pitch behind the Burrow, and promptly fell to the ground.

"Merlin, Hermione.!" George gasped, "I'm sorry!" She shook her head, not wanting him to be seen. She made to sit up but before she could, strong arms were pulling her up into a chest she was growing extremely fond of. Fred's hands dropped to her waist and pulled her slightly closer. She'd barely registered it was him before his lips had claimed hers again.

She gasped in surprise at first, but she managed to hide it and responded swiftly. Her arms wound their way around his neck, tightening against him and pulling him as close as she could. All the heat and desire she'd been feeling earlier came rushing right back and she didn't fight her urge to move closer to him. She stretched as tall as she could, arching into him. He moaned into her mouth and tightened his own grip around her. He pulled back from her, panting for breath.

"I can't believe you remembered." Hermione said, letting tears fill her eyes. She hoped that it would be something someone would do. She knew that if she had been dating a boy for over two and half years, she'd be touched that he remembered the location of their first kiss.

"How could I forget?" He asked, smiling cheekily at her. "You hexed me for making you fly and then you snogged me senseless." A grin quirked her lips at the explanation. She rather liked that image, she wished it had actually happened.

Honestly, she wished a lot of his dream world had really happened. That was beginning to scare her slightly, she was wanting it to be real. She realized she had fallen quiet and she gave herself a mental shake to pull herself out of it.

"Mind my asking you a question?" She asked quietly, her arms still wrapped around her waist. He was helping to hold her up and she was extremely grateful for that small fact.

"Nah, I'm an open book, remember?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. Why were you already in my room when I woke up, and why did no one else know?" He grinned broadly at her question and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I missed you. Our evening got cut short last night, so I thought we could get an early start this morning." He brought a hand up to her face and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, causing her to smile softly. She loved how he did that, she'd always wanted a boyfriend who would brush her hair back. It was probably silly, but she'd always been jealous when she'd see Harry to it do Ginny. It seemed like such a romantic, loving gesture. She never could see why any guy would want to mess with her bushy, unruly, crazy hair though.

He held onto the strand, letting it twirl around his finger familiarly. He smiled at the frizzy lock, a tender look in his handsome blue eyes.

"I rather missed you as well." She said, her eyes misty. "I'm sorry our night got cut short." He grinned even broader, his eyes positively sparkling.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered slowly, nervously. His eyes dropped and his hand fiddled with the hem of her robe, his whole demeanor speaking to the unease he now felt.

Hermione was growing nervous, she'd never seen him look so unsure. What was he going to tell her? She opened her mouth to ask him, and promptly let out a squeak of pain as her leg gave out on her and flared up in terrible pain. She started to fall to the ground, her hands falling uselessly from Fred's neck as she grabbed at her leg, only to be caught by Fred.

"Hermione?" He exclaimed, lowering her to the ground. She was writhing in agony as her leg sent wave after wave of pain through her entire body, it was like someone had performed a localized cruicatius on her, and the after affects were spreading through out her entire body.

"Hermione!" Another voice yelled, nearly identical to the one that was fussing over her. She opened her eyes, unable to see past the pain as another set of arms grabbed hold of her and helped hold her convulsing body down.

"George?" Fred cried out, his voice pleading for help from his twin.

"Hold her down, Fred!" George replied back, his voice holding no room for question. Fred complied, his strong arms holding Hermione. Her last cohesive thoughts were focused on the strong arms holding her steady, and then she lost her consciousness to the searing pain.

-o-O-o-

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The gentle rocking motion slowly drew Hermione from the dark hole she had fallen into, and she became aware of a steady thump sounding right next to her ear. The heart beat reassured her, and she focused on it as she awoke. Her leg was still throbbing in pain and her back felt stiff as well, though someone was rubbing circles into it, helping to its tension.

She tried to take a deep breath and she let out at cough as her lungs protested. Familiar scents filled her nostril, and she realized whose arms she was being held in, and who it was that was rubbing her back.

"Fred?" She choked out, her voice hoarse. "Harry? George?" As she said the names she let the strangeness of the situation wash over her. How odd that the twins had replaced Ron as her favorite Weasley.

"Hermione?" They chorused together, their voices all worried and hopeful. She blinked her eyes open, taking in that she was somewhere bright, and it was extremely warm. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and she saw Fred's face looming in front of her, worry lining it. _He shouldn't look worried_. She thought, her heart giving a pained flutter, such a happy person should never look anything but happy. Harry and George's head leaned into her field of vision, and she felt a small smile lift her lips. They were all with her, safe and sound, everyone was okay.

She let her eyes close for a moment as she focused on taking a breath without coughing. Her leg was really hurting, but it didn't seem terribly important to her right now.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, her voice still hoarse from lack of use. How long had she been out?

"You passed out." Fred answered, his eyes wide with worry still. "George helped me get you to the Burrow. Harry told us to take you to St. Mungo's, so we did."

"I've spoken with Healer Miller, he said that he'd come and see you when you woke up." Harry explained, leaning closer to her and placing a hand on her brow, checking for a fever in a very muggle way. It made her relax some as memories of her mother doing the same to her years ago went through her tired mind. The thoughts saddened her for some reason she couldn't think of at the moment, so she pushed them away.

"I'm sorry." She managed, earning a surprised look from the three guys.

"Whatever for?" George asked, furrowing his brow as Harry simply shook his head with an amused grin.

"For causing you to worry."

"Bloody hell," Fred started as George leaned back, obviously fighting a laugh, "you passed out in the middle of the quidditch field, convulsing in obvious pain, and you apologize? Merlin, you're clueless." He stated, shaking his head before brushing her hair from her face, not minding that it was sweaty, something that surprised Hermione. "I still love you though." He added, pressing an extremely light kiss to her forehead. A silly grin lifted her lips as the pain in her leg started to fade.

"We're not going to be allowed in here while he examines you, some new rule." Harry said after a moment, his hand still on her arm. She turned her head towards him, frowning at what he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but we'll be waiting right outside, and we'll come back the minute he lets us." Harry assured, Fred and George seconded the sentiment

"O-okay." She said slowly, glancing at the door nervously. She didn't much like the idea of them leaving, she wasn't really sure why. She simply felt uneasy. Also, she felt extremely safe in Fred's arm, they felt, right, somehow.

"If you don't want us to leave, we won't." Fred said, brushing his hand against her cheek again.

"Yeah, we'll stay, regardless of what they say." Harry added. George placed his hand on her knee reassuringly, letting his action speak for the fact that he would stay also. Hermione smiled at the guys surrounding her.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine alone. It won't be long anyway, right? Go on, I'll call you if I need your help." She said. She turned her head towards Fred and she got caught in his eyes. They were such a deep blue, and full of emotions, so many that she could hardly identify them all. She could have looked at them forever if she'd had the chance. As was, she didn't realize she was leaning closer to him, or that she had licked her lips until Fred's eyes shot down to look at the action.

"We'll be waiting." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. She nodded her head, unable to look away from him. He leaned down towards her, and she found herself leaning up to kiss him.

"Ms. Granger?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I still haven't decided about the rating, I'll just have to see where this goes. Also, rest assured, I like Ron, so he'll be better before the end._

_I would still like to request that all my readers go over to the Twin Exchanges poll and vote for their favorite entry this months. (my story is 'Nose Woes') You can get to the twin exhcange through the link in my profile, you want to click on the topic 'the twin exchange monthly challenge.' the poll is at the top of that page._

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, reviews are love._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Granger?" A loud booming voice called from the rooms entrance. Hermione jumped, leaning back from Fred and turning towards the man that had just entered her room. It was Healer Miller. A distinct filling of disappointment filled Hermione as Fred gently set her against the beds back edge and moved off the bed. Harry and George stood as well, giving her a last look before filling out the door.

Healer Miller, a tall, olive skinned man that looked to be of Indian descent, watched them go with a frown before turning and heading towards her. His dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail, similar to Bill, but he was extremely skinny, and the hairstyle didn't suit him very well. He had dark eyes, and they were wide set, making him look even odder.

She'd had one appointment with him before, but Harry and Ron had been with her at the time. She hadn't really spoken much with him. most of her conversation had actually been with the assisting mediwitch. Miller had been quite quiet and closed off. His bedside manner left a lot to be desired. He honestly gave her a creepy feeling, but she just brushed it off. She had no reason to be uneasy, he was a healer. His job was to help her.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting up straighter and cringing as her leg flared up in pain again. The healer crossed the room and lowered himself onto the bed beside her, his face taking on a slight look of worry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful." She replied quickly.

"Just what seems to be the trouble?" He asked, placing his hand on her knee. She stiffened at the touch, it didn't feel right or natural. She wasn't particularly comfortable with people she didn't know especially well touching her.

"My leg. It's started to really hurt again, and I still have trouble maneuvering with it. Have you figured out what's wrong with it yet?" It had been two and a half weeks since she'd last seen him after all.

He shook his head and scooted closer to her. "Alright, I'm going to need you to lean back while I look at it ." He said, smiling in what he clearly thought was a reassuring way. Hermione did as he asked, leaning her against the pillow so that she was almost laying down. He smiled down at her in an awkward way, it was almost a leer, and it made her even more uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to check your leg out." He reassured her, bringing his hand up to her leg. He ran his fingers along it, gently prodding the skin and examining her knee before looking up at her eyes again. he was definitely leering now, Hermione recognized the look from Malfoy Manor, and it brought uncomfortable and scary memories back to her mind. Memories she'd managed to suppress until now.

She couldn't hide the shudder that wracked her body, but it just caused Miller to grin even wider. He clearly mistook the action. He brought his hand further up her leg, pushing her skirt up so he could see more of her leg.

Hermione was starting to feel nauseous. His touch wasn't what she expected. It was almost like he was enjoying touching her. She closed her eyes and forced all emotions and thoughts away. She focused her attention on a memory of Fred and her cloud watching instead, trying to recreate the safe, happy feeling the moment had given her. She could feel the breeze blowing over her skin, smell the freshly mown grass, hear the deep rumble of Fred's voice in his chest, she could see his smile and the sparkle in his eyes. It brought her an unbelievable amount of comfort and she let the comfort claim her, pushing the un-comfort and pain of her presence away.

"Alright, love." Miller said, shattering the daydream and bringing her back to reality with a jarring thud. She opened her eyes and found his dark ones looking at her. He was still giving her the creepy smile.

"Yes?" She questioned, her voice small. She didn't like the way it sounded, she didn't like how vulnerable she felt. She was probably imagining this entire thing, she was overreacting no doubt.

"I'm going to process the results of my examination. I'll let you know what I find. In the mean time nurse Judy will give you a potion that should help ease the pain." She nodded her head and pushed herself back upright, meeting his gaze with a steely one as she pushed her skirt back down. She might be over reacting, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

He stood up, gave her one last smile and left the room, shutting the door behind herself. Hermione let out a deep breath and clenched her eyes, ignoring the emotions rising up in her.

How odd it was that she so disliked being touched by him, but she so liked being touched by Fred. She yearned for his touch, she desired more, she longed for it.

She heard the door open back up and she opened her eyes, bracing herself to see Miller come back into the room. She was extremely happy to see Nurse Judy instead. She stepped towards her, and Fred, Harry, and George followed her in. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of them. She pushed them back and focused on steadying her breathing instead. The pain was still terrible though, and that helped her to push the thoughts of Miller away.

Nurse Judy set a beaker beside her as the others took seats beside her. Harry's eyes scanned her, and a look of worry filled them. It was obvious he could tell something was wrong, and for the first time in her life Hermione wished that she wasn't so close to him. She didn't want to explain what had just happened, she was still sure she'd overreacted. She gave her head a very subtle shake before turning towards Fred. He was studying her as well, and she felt herself growing warm from it. Her mind drifted back to that morning, and she felt herself grow even warmer as a vaguely familiar ache started in her lower stomach.

"I need you to drink this, and then I'm going to perform a few simple spells. Hopefully, it will stop the pain." Judy said, her voice friendly as she gave Hermione a smile. She blushed and nodded her head, hoping that the thoughts she'd just been having weren't obvious.

She took the beaker and swallowed its contents, fighting a gag when the thick, lumpy liquid poured down her throat. Why couldn't medicines taste decent?

Judy started waving her wand over her, leg murmuring incantations the whole while. She straightened up after a moment and gave Hermione a broad grin. "Is that better, dear?" Hermione took a breath and nodded her head as she realized that she really wasn't in any pain. It was incredible, she'd been hurting for so long that she'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to be pain free.

"Brilliant! Give it about five minutes and then you're free to leave." She said cheerfully before grabbing the beaker back and leaving the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked the minute the nurse left.

"Nothing, he examined me and told me he'd get me the results as soon as possible." She said, averting her eyes from Harry to look at the clock hanging on the wall.

He stared at her, she could feel his gaze, before nodding his head. "Alright."

Fred moved next to her on the bed and grabbed her in a hug. "Are you really feeling better, love?"

She snuggled into his hold and allowed herself to relax against him. She felt safe in his arms and she didn't question it. She just accepted the fact that it felt fineand let herself enjoy it.

-o-O-o-

Hermione lowered herself onto her bed with a resounding sigh. Her leg was no longer hurting, but it still was giving her issues. She couldn't move it very well and it was really beginning to irritated her.

Harry stepped back and looked at her appraisingly. He had helped her up the stairs to her bedroom again-Fred and George had just had to return to the shop though. She'd managed to get a few minutes alone with George to talk to him about Fred. She'd asked him to focus all his twin power on finding out about their intimate relationship. She'd stuttered through the entire conversation and she'd been beet red the entire time, but she'd managed to do it. He'd nodded his head and agreed to do it for her- he hadn't even teased her for once.

"What happened while we were gone?" Harry asked, his voice drawing her eyes to him. she swallowed and averted her eyes again. She couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Hermione?" She started at the familiar voice as her and Harry both turned towards the door. Ron stuck his head through the door, a nervous look in his eyes as she fidgeted with his shirt hem. He stepped into the room, glancing at Harry before finding Hermione's eyes again.

"Yes?" She said, her voice guarded. He flinched at the tone, stopping in his track. He lowered his head and his shoulders hunched, he was the vision of depression.

"I'm sorry." He barely whispered out, his voice cracked and terrible sounding. It almost hurt to hear. "I'm sorry," He said again, a little louder. "I should never have attacked Fred. It was bloody stupid, and I didn't mean it." He raised his eyes and locked gazes with Hermione, and she found herself unable to look away from his familiar light blue eyes. "I got angry that he was able to have a relationship with you, Fred, who probably doesn't even know that your favorite color is purple, when I wasn't even sure I was allowed to be your friend anymore."

She swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat.

"I yelled at you when I didn't mean it either. I mean, you're not like his other girls, you're much better, smarter, funnier, and prettier. I was just so bloody angry about everything."

"Why?" She asked, her voice choked. She couldn't believe he was talking to her again. She'd been afraid she'd lose his friendship forever.

"Because I was confused." He paused and fisted his hands, looking like he was struggling to explain something. "See, I always thought we'd be together, hell, I think everyone bloody well thought it. Then, all this happened, and it didn't even seem like you fought it at all. I got pissed off and didn't pause to think about the obvious."

"What obvious?" She questioned, feeling confused. He swallowed thickly and crossed the room, lowering himself onto the bed Harry had been quietly sitting on. He placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"We don't belong together, we're meant to be friends." He said simply, meeting her eyes again. "I never realized it because I never gave it any thought." He swallowed again and fidgeted with his robes. "I meant to tell you that this morning, but then I saw Fred and I don't know what happened. I felt like it was Michael with Ginny all over again. I wanted to pound Fred." He glanced at Harry again before returning to Hermione. "I realized it's because you really are a sister to me, and I didn't want my delusional brother hurting you in anyway. I just had never given it any thought." He gave a wry grin, looking relived that he'd said his part, and Hermione couldn't believe how happy she was to see him smiling at her again. "Probably because you always did all the thinking."

Harry beamed at his best mate and looped his arm around his shoulders in a quick hug before dropping the arm and turning in his seat so that he could face both his mates.

"We have _a lot_ to fill you in on." Ron grinned at Harry unashamedly before swallowing.

"So," He said slowly, turning towards Hermione timidly, "will you forgive me for being a complete arse?"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Told you I'd do Ron justice. I hope you all like this chapter, I'm having fun. I'm going to explain more about the spell George used to get to Fred letter._

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, reviews are love._


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry, mate, you weren't wrong." Ron said in a tone one would use to break really terrible news to someone. "You did have a lot to tell me. You didn't give me your plan though-or do you both not have one?" Hermione and Harry shared a glance that Ron easily read.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in shock. "You really don't have one?"

"It's been difficult, Ronald." Hermione countered, frowning. Harry grinned at her, looking unashamedly happy. It was now Ron and Hermione's turn to share a glance.

"What on earth are you smiling about?"

He grinned even more before answering Hermione's question. "It's just good to hear you two arguing like friends again. I haven't heard you call him Ronald like that since the war."

"When'd he turn into a sentimental git?" Ron asked Hermione, grinning like a nutter.

"Oi!" Harry retorted, giving them a mock offended look. "You'd be sentimental if your best mates hadn't been speaking to each other and you'd been caught in the middle."

"Oh really, Harry. Ron and I do this all the time. The amount of time we spend not talking to each other rivaled the amount of time your scar was hurting." He grinned sheepishly at that while Ron laughed. "Back to the point of this entire conversation. No, Ron, we do not have a plan at this point. Most of my time has been spent trying to learn absolutely anything I can about Fred's and my imaginary past."

"What've you found so far?" He asked, leaning back and placing his arms behind his neck. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the notebook. She stared at it thoughtfully for a moment before pointing her wand at it and duplicating it. She set the copy beside her and opened her own up.

_"_Our first date was at a skating rink on the edge of my home town. It was at least two and a half years ago. Our first kiss was on your quidditch pitch and I hexed him before snogging him. He made me get on a broom somehow… At some point in our relationship I helped him work on prank products. We got engaged by the lake, I'm not sure when. We were going to get married at the end of June, he hasn't mentioned it though, and I'm terrified to."

"I've found out that you were going out for sure while at Grimmauld place, and that he apparently threatened to hex me if I ever yelled at both of you again. I'm sorry I made you cry by the way. I never realized I'd done that." Harry added, giving Hermione a sincere look. She blinked in surprise and gave him a reassuring smile back.

"It's alright." She consulted her book again. "George has managed to weasel quite a bit out of him. Apparently, it was his suggestion after the Yule ball that Fred try to woo me. He helped him pick out our ring, which he drew a lovely sketch of, and that our anniversary is sometime in June."

"He asked you out after you kissed him." Ron stated, causing Hermione and Harry to both turn towards him in surprise. "Also, he first started to flirt with you after the Yule ball. He imagined we came home during the Easter Holiday, so that's probably when you kissed him."

"How the blazes did you figure that out?" Hermione questioned. Harry's mouth was dropped in obvious shock.

Ron just grinned wryly. "You'd be amazed what he'll spill when he's yelling at you."

"But that gives us a start of a timeline!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, flipping her book back open before frantically starting to pen what she knew down.

_1994: Yule Ball starts to flirt._

_1995: Easter Holiday: Our first kiss and date. Summer, we're going steady. Winter of this year is the last time we go roller skating. _

_1996: Prank product help maybe?_

_1997: Engagement?_

_1998: Reunion and marriage._

It seemed tangible now, she had the starting of a relationship here. This was looking possible for the first time, she could answer a few basic questions now.

She looked at the ink with a smile, feeling excited. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak when the page grew warm again. she looked back down at it and saw George's messy handwriting start to scrawl across the page.

_You haven't slept with him yet._ Relief flooded her as she read the words, until she realized that George hadn't stopped writing. _But he expects to soon. Apparently you told him that if both of you made it out of the war, you wanted to._

Oh god, she was right back in trouble.

She looked up in horror and felt her cheeks flush red as she saw Harry and Ron reading his notebook. Merlin, this was mortifying. She lowered her eyes back to the book, her whole body flushing red. He was still writing!

_He's coming over to talk to you, I'm going to add my discoveries to your timeline. Have fun!_

Have fun? How was she supposed to have fun now? She looked up to find Ron and Harry looking at her, both looking embarrassed. Well, at least they were all united on that front.

"Hermione!" someone called from downstairs. She jumped at the voice, instantly tensing nervously. That was Fred, how had he gotten here so fast?

He was a wizard, of course he'd gotten here quickly! She stood up from the bed and stepped towards the door before turning back to her best mates.

"Gather everyone else up and tell them what we've found out. I asked Judy about the books, and she couldn't recall a single case like ours." She ordered before leaving the room and going downstairs. She found Fred waiting for her at the foot of the stair case, smiling broadly and holding a bouquet of pretty purple flowers, she wasn't sure what type they were.

"For you." He said with a big smile, handing her the bouquet. She took it gratefully, taking in a deep breath and letting the smell of the flowers fill her nostrils.

"Thank you! They're lovely." She took another breath, smiling happily as she looked at her flowers. She stepped across the kitchen to the cabinet and pulled a vase out before filling it with water and setting her flowers in them. She cast a few charms on them to insure they stayed bright and perky before turning back to Fred. He'd taken the moment her distraction had given him to step up behind her so that he was right in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected closeness, and she found herself wanting to lean into him. She rather liked having him near.

That was beginning to alarm her too.

She pushed the darker thoughts away and smiled up at him as he took her hands. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness and contentment. She looked at him for a moment before answering yes, she didn't even hesitate to say yes to him. It was getting hard to say no to him, no matter what the question was.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a quick hug. "I'll give you a minute to change into your suit; I'll be waiting at the lake. You can invite Harry, Ron, and Ginny if you see them. I wouldn't say no to some alone time though." He finished with a wink before he released her stepped back so she could leave. She smiled back at him before going up the steps.

Harry and Ron were still sitting on her bed, deep in discussion about something, and they stopped talking the moment she reentered the room.

"What is it?" She questioned, crossing the room to her dresser and opening the top drawer. She looked over her shoulder to see them as she pulled out her swimming suit, a black one piece.

"Ron's had a brilliant idea about how we can get some more information." Harry said quickly, raising his eyebrow when he saw her swim suit.

"How?" Hermione asked, pulling her hair back into a plate as she moved towards the door that led to the bathroom her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny shared.

"Percy." Ron answered simply, explaining when he saw her confusion. "He hasn't been around since fifth year, he wouldn't know anything about Fred and your relationship even if it was real." Her eyes widened in surprise. That was brilliant! He could ask anything without suspicion, they could get the information she so desperately needed!

"That's brilliant Ron!" She exclaimed, beaming at him. He grinned and sat up straighter, obviously proud. "Go change into your swimming trunks, and Harry, get Ginny. Fred and I are going for a swim and I want some company." They nodded their heads and she went into the bathroom, changing into her swim suit.

Satisfied with her appearance she went down stairs to find Fred looking out the window. He was standing with his back to her, and he hadn't heard her approach. She took the moment to admire him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was barefoot, wearing nothing apart from his dark green swim trunks and an amulet in the shape of a key around his neck. She recognized it as the same key that George had used to help her find Fred the other day in the field.

Her eyes traveled to the well defined muscles in his legs, slowly moving up to his back and arms, he was well built, his muscles not bulky, but definitely there. He was shorter than his brothers, but he was taller than her, and his build suited him well. Quidditch had been good to him as well, keeping him in shape and agile.

His hair was her favorite part though, she loved the bright red locks, like someone had found a way to charm fire so that it could be grown as hair. She'd always had a fear of fire as a child, it's magic and warmth had both enthralled and terrified her. The hidden danger the beautiful flames possessed had earned a healthy respect from her. Seeing the same color as that, her first real fear, in his hair left her breathless with wonder, and she had to admit, it was great fun to play with. It was like she had finally found a way to play with fire without getting burned.

He turned, his arms crossed against his chest, and a small smile playing on his lips as he saw her looking at him. "Hey, love." He said, his eyes sparkling brightly.

No, she was wrong, that was her favorite part of him. His eyes. She'd always thought Harry had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, the green orbs glowed with intelligence, sorrow, love and hope. She could always read exactly what he was thinking by his eyes. Now though she was beginning to think that Fred's eyes might be more beautiful, they were certainly just as expressive, but they were happier.

"Ready?" She finally managed to ask, her voice thick. His eyes darkened slightly and his smile slipped, turning into a more serious, piercing look. Her body began to feel warmer as she looked at him, and she was extremely aware of the fact she was wearing nothing but a bathing suit.

She swallowed again as he stepped nearer her and let out a breath of relief when she heard Ron, Harry, and Ginny thundering down the steps behind her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Things are starting to be explained, but we're going to encounter more problems._

_Also, don't worry, Fred will 'awake' and find out what's going on ;)_

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, reviews are love._


	13. Chapter 13

The group made their way down to the lake, chatting happily. It was the first time they'd been togehter as a group since the war. The first time they'd been together and happy, without any arguments or hurt feelings. It was how they were meant to be.

Fred and Hermione were holding hands, and she couldn't help but admit that she really liked the way it felt, holding his hand in her own. It was the perfect size, and she like the roughness of it.

"CANNONBALL!" Ron yelled out before pushing past the group and jumping into the lake. Harry let out a loud laugh before running in after him. Ginny shook her head at her brother and boy friend before diving into the lake with a much more dignified manner. Hermione turned her head to look at Fred only to find him looking at her with a mischievous and alarming grin.

"Fred," she started, her voice holding a warning note.

"Too late." He replied, and he scooped her up before running for, and jumping into the lake. She let out a yelp as the cold water washed over her and she flailed her arms around wildly but still sank into the water, becoming completely submerged in the lake.

She clawed at the water and came up spluttering, coughing out water and glaring wildly as she pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "Fred Weasley!" she bellowed. Fred stopped laughing in front of her and looked at her warily. "You are dead!" She finished before jumping at him. He yelped and swam away, drawing her further into the lake. She was oblivious to the scheming whispers going on behind her. She was solely focused on catching Fred, so she was thrown completely off guard when they began to splash her.

They doused both her and Fred, causing them to slip and fall under the water. They came back up and shared a glance. All Hermione's annoyance at him disappeared as they turned back to the others.

"War!" They declared together, and then they started to splash back. A full splash battle emerged, and neither side was winning, and neither side cared.

They warred for a long time, losing all track of time as they lunged after each other. It wasn't until Harry became aware of Mrs. Weasley calling them that the intense battle stopped.

"HARRY!" She yelled out. He gave them a sheepish smile and climbed out of the lake, quickly followed by both Ron and Ginny. Hermione started to follow them out, but she was stopped by Fred's arm on hers. She turned towards him willingly, smiling happily as she looked up at him. She was happy and content, nothing could have made her sad at that moment.

His eyes were bright as hers, but they were slightly darker, and the look in them caused her breath to catch in her throat. She found herself leaning towards him, unable to stop herself. He brought his hand up and brushed a lock of wet hair behind her ear, tracing the shell of her ear before cupping her cheek. His other hand gripped her waist and brought her nearer him. She closed the final space between them, pressing a kiss to his eager lips.

It was odd how quickly she always found herself getting carried away with him. She'd been pretending to be his fiancée for a little over two weeks, but she was already as comfortable touching and kissing him as she would have been if they'd been dating for a much longer period.

As it was, she found herself with her arms wound around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist before she quite knew what was happening. Fred moved his extremely talented mouth from hers to her throat, kissing the hollow of it and earning a low moan from her. He tightened his grip on her and she tightened hers around his, trying to close any remaining space between them. His hands dropped lower, cupping her bum to help support her, and it caused her to arch her back into him.

"Oh!" She gasped out, shocked by the feel. He tightened his grip on her and moved his lips back towards hers. She tightened her grip on his hair, tugging his locks so she could deepen the kiss.

A twig snapped and the small sound echoed around the lake, causing Hermione to break the kiss and jump away from Fred. She turned, still wrapped around him, to see what it was, and she heard Harry's clear voice.

She pushed away from Fred frantically, who let go of her in surprise as Harry rounded the corner. Her cheeks flamed up, bright red, and her hands instantly went to her bathing suit, making sure that she wasn't showing anything. Harry walked towards them, oblivious to what had just happened and holding a giggling Teddy in his arms.

A grin lifted her lips at the sight of happy infant and she was stepping out of the lake towards him before she gave it any more thought.

"Andromeda just brought him over. She rather thought I would like to see him." Harry said, smiling unashamedly as he looked at the infant.

"How long can he stay?"

"He's staying the entire afternoon, Andromeda's back at the house." Harry told her. The two of them had been walking back towards the Burrow as they talked and she hadn't been paying any attention to it. She reached out and brushed her hand across the infants face, grinning happily when he grasped her finger in his hand.

"He's adorable. " she declared, grinning like a nutter. They'd reached the Burrow by now, and she just realized that Fred hadn't followed them. It had taken them about five minutes to get here, how hadn't she noticed before?

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She told Harry, turning back towards the lake. She ran away before he could say anything and headed back towards the lake. She ran through the trees that surrounded the lake and stopped when she heard a noise. It was coming from behind a tree.

She walked around the tree to find Fred rocking back and forth, humming a nonsense tune as he violently ripped grass up from the ground before tearing it to tiny pieces. "What are you doing and why?" She asked, letting him know she was there. His eyes popped open and looked at her for a moment before closing tightly.

"Rocking."

"Why?" She asked, curious as to why his voice sounded so rough. She rather liked it that way.

"I have no choice," he groaned out, glimpsing at her again before clenching his eyes.

"Why?" she asked again, beginning to feel like a broken record.

"Because I don't have a wand and it's the absolute only distraction I could think of right now, and I bloody well need to be distracted."

"Whatever for?" She questioned, feeling confused. He didn't respond, just cracked one eye open and gave her a look that clearly stated he thought that was a stupid question.

"Fine, don't answer my question, just keep rocking like a nutter." She said defensively, crossing her arms and tossing her braid behind her. She didn't notice the way it pushed her chest up, but Fred did.

"It's your fault I have to rock, Hermione." He said, closing his eyes and rocking harder. He grabbed another fistful of grass and twisted it roughly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She asked, feeling insulted and lost. She was not used to feeling lost. "And it's not my fault that you're a nutter."

He nodded his head, not opening his eyes this time. "Yes, Hermione, it is. Every last bit of it is."

"I didn't do anything though!" She said, feeling more defensive.

His eyes shot open at that, and she realized how dark they were for the first time. "Bloody hell." He said quietly, his voice husky. He pushed himself up and took a step towards her. "You didn't do anything? Hermione, you kissed me, touched me, wrapped your soft body around me until I was bloody mental, and then you ran off!" He was on her now, leaning over her body and trapping her against the tree she'd been in front of. "You left me alone in a state, so I did the only thing I could. I distracted myself so I didn't jump you in front of Teddy and Harry!"

"Oh." Hermione said quietly, finally understanding what his problem was now that she was this close to him. It was quite obvious and left her feeling quite naïve. And oddly powerful, she'd never really realized she'd had that much of an effect on him.

"Oh?" He asked, snorting as he brought his hand up to her cheek. He brushed his thumb across the skin, grinning at her when he saw how brightly she was blushing. He brought his forehead closer to her, leaning it against her owns as he closed his eyes, moving his hand to the back of her head to bury itself in her curls. "I love you." He said quietly, his voice sincere. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head to his chest, bringing him closer to her body.

"Right back at you." she murmured.

"I've got a question for you, love." He said, and by the tone of his voice she could tell he was nervous. She leaned back to look him in the eye, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" he brought his arms down from around her, grasping her hands lightly in his own.

"Would you like to move into the flat with me and George? I know we haven't talked about it since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I'd still love to have you move in with me."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her heart started to pound in her chest. "You remember my answer." She said quietly, hoping he would tell her what she said. She'd honestly been expecting this for a while, she was surprised he hadn't said anything about it before now.

"Yes, I do. You're going to stick by it?" He asked, grinning eagerly. She nodded her head, feeling slightly wary.

"Of course." He grinned even more, giving her the lopsided smile she liked so much. It always made her heart flutter and it made her want to smile in return. He tightened his hold on her hand for a moment before letting go of the right one. He sank to the ground on one knee, his blue eyes locked on her brown ones.

"Fred?" She questioned, feeling surprised and oddly excited. He reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a small black box. He flipped it open and Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. Inside was a ring that perfectly resembled the sketch she had in her notebook. It was a silver ring in the shape of an otter, chasing its tail. It's head and tail met together and wrapped around a pear cut diamond. It was beautiful, and suited her perfectly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, even though I've already asked this once before, I want to ask you again. I love you more than anything else in this world, I love your mind, I love your obsession with books, I love the way you wrinkle your noise when you're really deep in thought and that you still get onto me for pranking you. I love everything about you, and I want to marry you. Please, _please_, do me the honor of being my wife."

She stared at him in utter shock, her eyes locked on his. Her heart was tight in her chest and her mind was racing. Did she want to do this? If she said yes she'd have to move in with him, and then she'd eventually have to marry him unless they could figure out how to break the fact that they weren't even dating.

That thought caused her to pause, but she frantically pushed it away as she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. She let her eyes fill with tears as she responded.

"Yes, yes Fred Weasley. I will marry you. I love you!" He rose up quicker than she could blink and wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her to his chest in a tight, warm embrace that left her breathless.

After all, she tried to tell herself, there really wasn't anything else she could have said.

Right?

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, reviews are love._


	14. Chapter 14

"What is that?" Harry asked the minute she got back inside the Burrow. She raised a surprised eyebrow at him. How had he noticed the ring? She'd kept it hidden behind her and made a point of not flaunting it . Not to mention how oblivious Harry tended to be about _everything_. Merlin, he hadn't even noticed her shrunk teeth until a month after she'd done it.

Ron looked up from the sandwich he had been devouring and his eyes narrowed in on the ring as well. She felt a blush light her cheeks as Ginny let out a delighted squeal.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, crossing the crowded kitchen to get to Hermione. "Let me see it!" Fred let out a loud laugh behind her. She turned to look at him but he was already next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a firm hug and leaned his head down next to hers, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

Hermione extended her hand, showing off the new, beautiful ring while she placed her other hand on top of Fred's arms, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. Ginny oohed and ahhed over the ring, making Ron and Harry cross the kitchen as well, Harry still supporting Teddy in his arms.

"It's a lovely ring, Hermione." Ron said quietly, grinning at her as Teddy wrapped his hand around the ring.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said, not hiding her happy smile. "I'm taking him out for dinner to celebrate." She said after a moment, turning in Fred's arms and placing her own around his neck. His eyes widened and a pleasantly surprised look crossed his face.

"You are?" Yes, she was. She'd just decided to do it on the spur of the moment. She rather wanted some alone time with him, and stepping into the Burrow she had realized that wouldn't happen here.

"Yes, I am, Fred. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere's fine with me." He said, positively beaming at her. She loved how happy he looked when she paid attention to him. She loved him looking happy, and she loved that she could make him that way.

"Very well, I'll surprise you. I'm going to have to change first." She added, realizing she was still in her swimsuit. Fred looked down at her clothing and smirked.

"I don't know, I rather like what your wearing." She blushed and let go of his neck before moving out of his hold.

"Now," She started but she was cut off by Fred.

"Or, you could always go with a bikini." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which earned a light chuckle from her, even though she blushed harder.

"Mind out of the gutters, Frederick." She chided he just grinned unabashedly. "At least not in front of the baby then." He did blush slightly at that, glancing at Teddy as though he was worried the baby actually understood what he had just said. She grinned at him before turning around and jogging up the stairs as well as she could.

Once she was in her room she started tossing clothes out of her drawer, looking for anything appropriate to wear on a date. She didn't have anything fun, attractive, or impractical. It was mostly just tee's and jeans, she'd spent too much time running from evil wizards to focus on sexy clothes.

She'd have to result to transfiguration. It was all she could do. Decision made she grabbed her longest tee, one that fell to her mid thigh, and she began to change it. She started by changing it to a pale orange, his favorite color, and lengthened it some so that it reached to just above her knees. She changed the sleeves to spaghetti straps, lowering the neckline slightly so that it would show a slight bit of cleavage. She made the skirt more form fitting, and did the same with the bodice. The end result was a fun yet modest dress that would be perfect for a date.

She left her hair out, though she felt it was too bushy, and applied a small bit of makeup. Giving herself one last look over she left the room, grabbing her beaded bag on her way out.

She could hear the lot chatting in the kitchen, and she stalled before continuing down the last few steps. She didn't want anyone looking at her differently , and she wasn't sure how Fred would take the new look…

She wasn't going to back out now though, not after all the effort she'd put into the dress. She gave herself a mental shake and continued down the last few steps. Fred was sitting with his back to her, next to Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting on the other side of the table. They looked up and saw her first, and both of their mouths promptly dropped open. That reaction caused Fred and Ron to both turn around, but Hermione only had eyes for Fred.

His eyes widened when he looked at her, and they promptly scanned her, taking in every detail and making her feel as though he was x-raying her. His mouth had dropped open for a second, but he promptly shut it and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips as a slow smile lifted them.

He got up as she stepped forward and did a little twirl, showing off her dress. By the time she was facing Fred again he was right in front of her with his arms rising up to wrap around her in a loose hug.

"Merlin, I'd have given you that ring the moment I woke if I knew I'd get to go out with a bird as lovely as you." He said quietly. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she couldn't stop the nervous laugh she gave. He kept making her feel like a silly school girl with a crush.

She was more than happy to be silly if it meant she got to be with him though.

"Ready to go then?" She asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, giving her a wink. He looped his arm through hers and she twisted into the air, leaving the Burrow with a loud crack.

They reappeared on a quiet, empty parking lot. She smiled excitedly when she saw that no one was around, her memory had been correct.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see in a moment, love." She said, starting down the parking lot. "It's one of my favorite places to eat out side of Hogsmeade."

"Well if you like it I'm sure I'll love it." He said, pulling her closer. He pulled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead. He tugged her towards him and she went willingly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

They went down the road towards the only building in sight. It was a quaint little brick building with a tin roof. Non descript, yet interesting enough to note.

"Is that it?"

"Yes," she said proudly. "It's a pizza place, one my mum and dad used to take me to."

"Sounds fun."

"I promise you'll love it."

"I never doubted." He said as they approached the door. A leaving couple held the door open for them and they stepped in, instantly feeling hungry as smells of baking bread, sauce, cheese, and meats filled the air. Hermione realized she hadn't eaten since that morning, and suddenly felt quite ravenous.

"We seat ourselves." Hermione explained as she lead the way to a closed off booth in the back.

"Mmm," Fred hummed as she slid in and he sat next to her. "Cozy." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and snuggled into his side.

"Yes, it is."

"What would you like tonight?" A waiter asked, stepping towards the booth. He was tall with brown hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes roamed over Fred first before settling on Hermione, a slight smile lifting his lips.

"Yes, I'd like a large cheese pizza." She said decidedly, trying to draw his eyes back up to hers. He nodded his head and scribbled that down.

"Drink?"

"Red wine. The best you have, please." He nodded his head again before turning and leaving them alone.

"Git." Fred muttered darkly, watching him leave with a frown. Hermione smiled and leaned into him again. She rather liked that he was jealous of her.

"Have I ever told you that I love you in green?" He cocked his head and grinned softly.

"Shut it." He said, though he wasn't terribly convincing.

"Oh, but I don't think I will."

"Then I'll have to occupy your mouth in another fashion." He whispered, drawing nearer her.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" She murmured as his lips hovered over hers. He grinned before closing the last inch between them.

Hermione snogged him back, even though she didn't particularly care for showing any sort of affection in public outside of hand holding. Fred seemed to be bringing out her reckless side. He just made her more carefree, and she didn't really mind the changes.

Someone noisily clearing their throat distracted her from the wizard she was snogging, and she pulled back from him with a warm blush. The waiter was standing in front of her, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. She nodded her head in thanks and indicated that he leave the bottle and glasses. He complied with a not to subtle glare at Fred who wrapped his arm more firmly around Hermione.

"Think the Ministry would arrest me if I slipped a puking pastille in his drink?" Fred asked as Hermione grabbed the open wine. She shook her head but couldn't help the amused smile that lifted her lips.

"Yes, they most definitely would." She said, passing him a glass. He took it with a smile, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek while he swirled the wine in his glass.

She smiled happily and took a sip of the red wine, wondering how long they'd have to wait for dinner. Her question was answered before she could take another sip. The waiter plopped the pizza on the table and set out two plates. He gave Hermione a wink and then turned and left them alone.

Hermione didn't give Fred a chance to say anything before she'd served him a slice of the warm, cheesy pizza. "Just pick it up and eat it." She explained, demonstrating the 'proper' method of eating pizza. Fred followed her, lifting an eyebrow as he took the first bite.

"Godric's ghost." He moaned out, an appreciative smile on his face. "That is bloody good!" she grinned even more as she took another bite. It was just as good as she remembered it being. It was a little piece of her childhood that hadn't changed, hadn't been corrupted by all the bad that had happened.

"So, when would you like to move in?" He asked after a moment. She chewed her bite carefully as she formulated an answer.

"Would tomorrow be alright?" His eyes brightened and he nodded his head.

"It'll be brilliant, the sooner the better." He answered cheerfully. "Will you need help packing?"

"No, I should be fine… I better not tell Harry until I actually leave though. He might get a little angry at you. You know, go all big brother." He swallowed thickly, a slight look of worry in his eye.

"Hadn't actually thought about that…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him not to hex you. If all else fails you can always send George at him at first. Maybe he'll think he's you." He laughed at that as he looped his arm around her again.

"I'm corrupting you again, Hermione. You're starting to think like us."

"Well, I knew it wouldn't take long." She mused, leaning into his hold. "Old habits die hard and all that. I just had to spend some time with my favorite troublemaker again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione awoke with a start. She was gasping for breath, her heart was racing, and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She felt terrified, though she couldn't remember what she had dreamed that had so scared her.

The sun was shining through her curtains, the warm, gentle rays calming her down and comforting her. It had been terribly dark in her dream. She took a deep breath and brought her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them.

She tossed her blanket off and stood up timidly before crossing the room and throwing her window open to let in more of the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, and it helped her to push away her fear from the nightmare.

She wasn't terribly sure she wanted to remember what it had been about. It had been something about Fred, and that alone made her not want to know.

Fred! She was moving in with him today! Panic gripped her stomach as she realized that she hadn't packed anything up because of how late they had stayed out. What had she been thinking? It was already after nine, he'd be expecting her soon.

She scrambled over to her dresser and pulled her wand off the top of it, summoning her clothes from around the room to the bed. She pulled her beaded bag open and began to shove all her clothes in to it. She could organize them later. Her books were already in it, and she didn't have anything else that she actually owned, other than a few toiletries.

She shoved her remaining clothes into her bag before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom she shared. She grabbed all of her toiletries and tossed them into her bag with the rest of her lot. She gave her room one more once over before deciding she had everything.

She was actually going to do this. She was going to move in with Fred.

Why wasn't she more opposed to the idea? Why was she actually excited about the prospect?

"Hermione, could I borrow your-" Harry paused in his question as he looked around the now very empty room and saw a blushing Hermione standing in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to move in with Fred and George." She said, sounding far more confident than she was now feeling.

"You're what?" He asked, his eyes bulging out as his mouth dropped open.

"I'm moving in with Fred. He asked me to yesterday. That's why he asked me to marry him again." His eyes widened even more and a dark look passed his face for a moment.

"He-"

"No Harry, don't do that." She said, her voice pleading. She didn't want him going all caveman on him.

"I'm sorry, it's a shock. He doesn't think you're going to, well, what is he thinking?"

"I'm not sure." She said, her voice no longer very confident. She took a breath and her lip started to quiver slightly. It was becoming too much again.

"Hermione." Harry said, crossing the room in two steps and grabbing his best mate in his arms. She turned into his hold, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried out, her whole body shaking with the force of the tears she was now shedding. Harry was holding her tightly before he started walking her towards her bed. He helped her onto it and then sat down next to her, still holding her close. He rubbed her back before stroking her hair, whispering comfortingly into her ear in an attempt to help her stop crying.

It wasn't working.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong." He finally pleaded.

She pulled back slightly, looking at him with wet eyes. "I'm so scared, I'm so scared, Harry."

"I know-"

"No, I'm not scared about hurting Fred, well, I am, but that's not the problem. I'm scared he's going to find out. I'm falling for him, Harry. I'm falling for him hard. He's going to find out, and it's going to end." She wept her words out, knowing they weren't really making any sense but unable to make her words any clearer in her distress.

"Hermione, stop it, he loves you. Obviously he has for quite a while. I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm not going to pretend that I do. I know how it feels to learn that people have been lying to you, keeping things from you. It's terrible, but he'll understand why we did it. I think he'll probably end up loving you more. You've done everything you could to help him, you haven't hesitated with anything."

"I'm starting to love him." She barely whispered. That was her true fear. She'd fall in love with him, and then he'd find out the entire truth and hate her. She'd be in love with him and he'd never speak to her again.

"Oh, Hermione." Harry said, and his voice was so caring it caused her heart to clench for a moment. "I know, it's scary, innit? Thinking you love someone? Your giving over the only thing you can protect, your heart. Everything else around you can go to hell, but no one can touch your heart without your consent. And then you meet that person, and you give it to them. You no longer have the slightest control over it, all you can do is hope that they'll take it and give you theirs in return. All you can do is hope that they don't crush you."

She nodded her head, looking at him through her tears. He'd just explained it perfectly. She'd always been extremely controlled, she'd always known all the answers. She didn't now, she didn't know anything for sure. She was losing all her control, and she was losing her heart. She wasn't sure she could handle being crushed. She swallowed thickly, and decided that while she was admitting things she might as well go all the way with it.

"I also keep feeling like we're being forgotten. Like everyone just thinks we really are together, or that if they ignore us the problem will solve itself. I know they're busy recovering everything from the war, and rebuilding their lives, but I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, Hermione. We're all here for you. All you have to do is ask for help. I'm sorry if we've given you the impression we don't care, nothing could be further from the truth."

"I know, I'm just scared I guess." He nodded his head and rubbed her back before brushing her hair back in a brotherly way.

"Come on, Hermione," He said after a moment, squeezing her arm. "Let's go get you moved in." he gave her a mischievous smile, one she'd been getting to see more and more. "Besides, it's about time I beat Fred up, as your representative older brother." That earned a smile from Hermione.

"He apparently actually remembers you doing that. You've earned a reputation." He let out a boyish laugh at that and stood up, straightening his robes with a smile. Hermione watched him for a moment, feeling happy.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

-o-O-o-

"Fred?" She called out hesitantly as her and Harry reappeared in the flat that Fred and George shared. They had come through the floo, and arrived in what looked to be a sitting room. To her right was a kitchen/dining room, and to her right was a hallway that branched off into other rooms. The walls were a cheerful blue, and the kitchen was a canary yellow. A picture of the entire Weasley clan, plus Harry and Hermione hung on the wall opposite them, it was one she recognized from her fourth year summer.

It was cleaner than she would have expected, but after a moment she could smell cleaning supplies. A grin lifted her lips as she realized that the flat had been freshly cleaned.

"Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, sounding beyond excited as he emerged from a room at the far end of the flat. His grin, which had been lighting his entire face, promptly dropped when he saw Harry standing beside Hermione. "Err, hi, Harry." He said, giving Hermione a questioning look. She just smiled as she stepped across the sitting room and up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick, strong hug, fighting a hug at his obvious wariness of Harry. She could just imagine how smug her best mate was feeling.

"Morning, Fred." She said cheerfully. He hugged her back, his grin back in place.

"I didn't expect you so soon."

"Did I leave you time to hide the mess?" she asked grinning cheekily. He grinned back, looking relieved and excited.

"Yeah, I shoved it all in Georgie's room."

"Hermione?" She smiled and turned around to see George coming out of a bedroom across from her.

"Hey, George. Not a morning person?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw his mussed hair and sleeping robes. It was a little after ten, she would have thought most anyone would be up and dressed by now…

Though he was related to Ron, and that boy could sleep till noon happily.

"You know I'm not." He said, sounding slightly grumpy. He crossed the sitting room to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of tea, not noticing Harry. Harry raised an amused eyebrow before turning to Hermione.

"Well, you seem to have everything together here." He said after a moment, giving her a small smile. Hermione nodded her head and he continued. "I'll be heading back now."

"Alright." She said, stepping over to him and giving him a loose hug. "Thanks for everything."

"I already told you, don't mention it." he said, and with one last wink he was gone with a crack. Hermione was alone with the twins.

She turned back around to see Fred looking at her, a disbelieving happiness on his face. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So… where will I be staying?" Her voice shook a little bit despite her efforts to keep it steady.

"My room." Fred answered quickly, looking slightly worried. She tensed slightly, her heart beating faster. She was sharing a room with Fred Weasley. No big deal.

Her mind was screaming at her that it was indeed a huge deal.

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear anything so I hope you two remember the charms." George called from across the room. Hermione spun on her heels, glaring at him with a fierce frown. He just winked at her, completely unabashed.

"George Weasley!" She hissed. Fred laughed behind her, causing her to turn towards him. His eyes were sparkling with merriment and it made her heart flutter again.

"Come on, love. I'll help you unpack." He said, taking her hand in his and giving her a little tug towards his room. she followed him with stiff legs, hardly believing that this was really happening. She was about to step into Fred's room-_her_ room.

She stepped into the dark room, unable to see anything. Fred shut the door behind her, and they stood in the dark for half a second before he flipped the light on. The first thing she noticed was that the walls were bright green. A bed was to her right, and a dresser to her left. A mirror was against the far wall, and there was a small bedside table with a few pictures on top of it.

She stepped across the room to the bed table, and lifted one of the pictures from it. It was a group picture of the DA, she could still remember when Colin, dear Colin, had taken the picture. They'd just finished their third meeting and they'd wanted to get a group shot. She was standing next to Harry, and Fred was on her other side. She hadn't given it any thought at the time, but now, she realized he had his arm wrapped around her and he'd kept looking at her.

Had he liked her at that point?

"Are you okay with this?" Fred asked, surprising her as he came up behind her. She set the picture down and turned around, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I am." She said, tossing her bag onto his bed, noticing the orange quilt that covered it with a smile. "I'm more than okay, actually. I'm brilliant." He stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a loose hug, leaning his head on top of hers. She wrapped her own arms around him and leaned into his chest, enjoying the simple embrace.

"I love you, Hermione." He said, his voice low.

"I love you too, Fred." She said, snuggling into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, I'm off to bed." Hermione said decidedly, standing and stretching as she looked at her fiancé and George. Fred looked up from the card game he had been engrossed in and gave an easy smile.

"Brilliant, I'll be along in a moment." She nodded her head, feeling herself flush as she turned towards the bedroom. This was going to be awkward, no matter how she looked at it.

She went into Fred's bedroom before grabbing her bag up. She needed to unpack, but that could wait until the morning. She summoned her pajama's out of it before setting the bag on his dresser. She quickly pulled the clothes on, praying that Fred didn't enter until she was clothed. He didn't so she decided to finish the rest of her night time ritual. She summoned her toothbrush and toothpaste and left the bedroom for the bathroom. She could hear Fred and George talking to each other quietly, but she ignored the conversation and went into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before considering her hair. She normally just slept with it braided, but she knew Fred liked her to wear it lose. Fred won in the end and she left her hair loose.

She left the bathroom and went to the bedroom, opening the door and slipping inside. She glanced up to see her handsome room mate smiling mischievously at her.

"Hey," she said, feeling awkward. She let her eyes drift over him and realized that he was only wearing boxers. A blush lit her cheeks but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, he was very well built. She hadn't allowed herself to openly admire him, but she let herself now. After a long moment she forced her eyes back up to his eyes, and found him raising his own eyes to hers. He had a small smirk on his face, though his ears had turned pink.

"Ready then?" He asked, looking at her with his incredible eyes. She nodded he head. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it with her.

"You know I'm not expecting anything, right?" He said, looking at her with care. She spoke before thinking.

"I know, she said softly, and she placed a hand on his knee. "I trust you, Fred." A small smile lifted his lips as she looked at her and she felt her heart flutter.

"I love you." He said quietly, and she responded quickly.

"And I love you, Fred." He moved his hand to her cheek, gently caressing the skin there before helping her lie down. He lay beside her, and then pulled her to his chest, brushing a kiss to her temple.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered. She snuggled into his hold, her head resting on his bicep, his knee tucked between her legs, their arms draped over each others waist, and her hand pressed flat against his chest. His eyes closed and she watched as he drifted off to sleep, her mind going over what had just happened. She wasn't fully aware of when it happened, but sleep eventually claimed her and she fell into a sweet dream filled with visions of Fred. For the first night in a very long time, she had no nightmares.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was feeling extremely comfortable and warm as she woke up. Something was holding her, and her head was lying on something that was both hard and soft, and deliciously warm. She blinked her eyes open, looking around the dark room in confusion.

Where was she? She blinked and realized that she was lying on someone with a start and promptly tried to pull away. The person she was sleeping on tightened their hold on her, pulling her flush against the hard chest.

Fred, she was sleeping with Fred. A blush lit her cheeks as she realized she'd panicked for no reason and she relaxed slightly. She was okay, awkward, but okay.

Her eyes drifted up to his and she could tell that he was in that special place between wake and sleep. That place where your dreams still seemed real, but reality was setting in, stealing them away. He whispered a single word, and she felt her heart clench in her chest as he breathed it out.

"Hermione…" she freed one of her hands from his insistent hold and brought it up to his cheek, stroking the soft skin there as she inched herself up further. He began to slowly awake, but not before she reached her destination. Her head was finally level with his and she leaned forward, brushing a kiss to his eye lashes before moving to his lips. His grip on her tightened and he started to respond, one hand moving up to her curls. He pulled her so that she was half on top of him and continued to kiss her thoroughly, leaving both of them breathless and fully awake. When she finally broke the kiss for air and pulled away from him he was looking at her with wide, appreciative eyes.

"That," he said in a voice rough from sleep, "is the only way to wake up." She chuckled at that, causing him to grin. "I'm serious. It's so much nicer to wake up to your face than George's." she chuckled again as she sat up.

"You're better than Ginny too." She stretched cat like and smiled at him when she caught him watching her.

"Hungry?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "I can make you some breakfast if you want."

"Mmm," he hummed, leaning forward with a small smile, "a wake up snog _and_ breakfast? I am a lucky man. I should have brought you over sooner." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, it's just thanks for getting me out of the overcrowded Burrow." He grinned at that.

"I get that sentiment," He said, "and breakfast sound wonderful."

"Good," she said, sliding off the bed, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll fix you something to eat. Yeah?"

He grinned devilishly and leaned forward on the bed, the sheet slipping from around his form to show off his magnificent chest. "Can I join you?"

Hermione froze in her tracks and turned to face him. Was he serious? Yes, judging by the look in his eyes, he was extremely serious.

"N-no, I'm going to be quick and you'll distract me." She finally said, her voice shaking a slight bit. He grinned at her and nodded his head.

"Ah well, can't blame a bloke for trying."

She left the room still feeling flustered and thrown off. She showered swiftly, her mind going over everything that had happened _again_. she emerged from the shower, dried off, dressed, and went out to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Fred wasn't out of the bedroom yet so she went ahead to the stove and pulled out a few pans as well as a dozen eggs and a few sausages.

"You making breakfast?" A sleepy voice inquired behind her as she started to scramble the eggs. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see George stumble sleepily across the flat towards her.

"Yeah. Do you want anything besides eggs and sausage?" he shook his head and took a seat at the bar, propping his head up on one hand as he watched her. She served the eggs and sausage up on a plate and set it in front of him, offering him a small smile. He took the plate and cut up a bite of sausage and egg, taking a large, trusting bite.

It was odd, standing here with George. She hadn't really ever been alone with either of the twins before this mess. They were friends, but she wouldn't have said they were close. The moment Fred had awoken from the coma though, he'd been by her side. He'd stepped up to the plate and he hadn't stopped helping her, and he'd become an extremely valued friend. She liked him, and she hoped that regardless of what happened in her future, she could at least keep this new found friendship.

"Blimey, I never realized you were this good of a cook." She simply grinned at him before starting on Fred's.

"Don't get any ideas, Georgie. She's all mine." Fred said, stepping up behind her suddenly. She started in surprise before smiling and turning in his hold.

"Yes, but you need to go sit down." She ordered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Otherwise, if I burn your food, I will not be held responsible. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss before going to sit next to his twin.

"Are you still eating lunch with Percy?" George asked after a moment as Hermione pulled Fred's breakfast off the stove. Hermione's ears perked up at that.

"Yeah, I reckon I will. After all, he's paying, I might as well." She served up his food and set the plate in front of him.

"That should be fun." She mused as she leaned on the bar.

"To say the least." George said, grinning mischievously. "What are you doing today? Want to hang around the shop?"

Fred's eyes brightened at the suggestion and Hermione couldn't say no. "Yeah, what would you like me to work on?"

"Wonder Witch products, probably. Verity usually handles it, but she's taking a vacation from the shop." Fred offered, a huge smile lifting his lips as he spoke.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll even buy lunch, since Fred is deserting us." George declared, earning a chuckle from Hermione and an eye roll from Fred. It was going to be an interesting day.

-o-O-o-

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw herself onto the sofa that the twins kept in the backroom. "How do the two of you do this every day?" She demanded as George slumped onto the sofa across from her.

"Peppy potions." He said immediately, giving her a wink. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she leaned her head against the back cushion.

"I'm exhausted, I've never seen so many people."

"It was actually a bit busier than normal."

"That's a relief."

"Probably only seemed that way though because Fred did abandon us." Hermione pried a tired eye open to see George reclining on the couch, his own eyes shut peacefully.

"I think he was making up the lunch plans with Percy." George laughed at that, opening his eyes and tilting his head towards her.

"You hungry?" He asked after a moment, his eyes alive with mirth and contentment.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go out, do we have anything here?"

"Yeah, I had the Cauldron bring us two roast beef plates over. You like that, right?" She nodded her head, smiling contentedly.

He sat up stiffly and summoned the food, setting it on the table between them. They ate in silence for a moment, enjoying the warm, moist meat. "How're you doing?" He asked after a moment, his eyes on her. She looked up in surprise and swallowed her meat thickly.

"I-I'm alright." She finally said, though she wasn't terrible convincing.

"You always seem so nervous." He said, his eyes still holding hers. "Do you not like hanging with Fred?"

"No, just the opposite in fact." She admitted, blushing.

"Then you need to relax, you worry too much, Hermione." She was quiet for a long moment, pushing her meat around her plate while she avoided his eyes.

"I don't want to fall in love with him and have him remember the truth, and not care for me anymore." She finally said, tracing designs into the couch as she continued to avoid his eyes. A snort from him caused her to look up. He was grinning fondly, looking at her as though he thought she was funny and naïve.

"That's ridiculous, do you have any idea how long he's fancied you?"

"No." she said truthfully. She really didn't.

"December 18th, 1994." George answered, grinning at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open.

"What happened on that day?"

"You were walking with Harry and Ron from the Great Hall and Malfoy came up behind you. He said something-I don't remember what, Fred probably does though-and you responded with 'Professor Moody!' You pretended to wave at him, and Malfoy jumped a mile in the air. You then proceeded to say 'Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?'" He laughed at the memory, joy in his eyes. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that, it was brilliant by the way."

"He heard that?"

"Oh yeah, and ever since then he's been crazy about you. I don't think he realized what a brilliant sense of humor you had before then."

"So is that the moment he changed?" Hermione asked, deciding she'd go over that development later. She didn't want to dwell on what it meant right now, not in front of George.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Then you do have an idea, don't you?"

"Yeah." Was his simple reply.

"And." Hermione encouraged. He smiled and finally took mercy on her.

"Do you remember at the Yule ball, right after Ron told you that you were working with the enemy?" She nodded her head, frowning at the memory. That had been an awful night.

"Yeah, Fred asked me to dance." She said. Her eyes widened in realization. She'd almost accepted his offer, but Victor had come right at that moment. He must have imagined she'd said yes.

She knew when his reality had stopped, and the dream had started.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 17

It was late, six pm, and Hermione hadn't heard from Fred since he'd left for lunch with Percy. She'd been amused at one, but by two she was worried. George hadn't seemed to care all that much, insisting that Fred would be fine. She hadn't been so sure, she kept finding herself imagining terrible scenarios where Fred was getting hurt, and it had nearly driven her to distraction. She'd checked the clock every five minutes, and kept stepping outside the shop in hopes of seeing Fred. She'd almost dropped a love potion and she'd accidentally released the pygmy puffs.

Right now she was restocking shelves while George worked on a test potion in the back room. Her hands were shaking slightly as she pushed the skiving snackboxes to the side so that she could make room for the next product. She had to resist the urge to sniff as she looked at the nosebleed nougats.

She wanted Fred to be back here, safe and sound. It was silly of her to get so worried, but she couldn't help it. She was worried about him and she refused to let the worry go. Up till now she'd always had a pretty good idea as to where Fred was, she knew she could find him easily. She'd only ever lost track of him once, and George had found him within five minutes.

She had no idea now where he was and it was driving her to distraction. She lifted a box of prank sweets from a crate and froze, tears gathering in her eyes. She heard someone step up behind her but she didn't say anything, assuming it was George.

"Hey, love." Fred's voice sounded in Hermione's ear, deep and sensual, causing her to shiver and lean into his touch. His hands rose up her arms slowly, making her heart rate increase and her breath quicken. He bent his head down slightly and pressed a kiss to the spot where her jaw and neck met. She sucked in a breath and almost dropped the canary crèmes she had been attempting to put up.

All the worry she'd been feeling came back upon her, flooding her senses and making her heart beat erratically. "Fr-Fred?" She questioned, not turning around in fear that it wouldn't be him. She couldn't imagine why George would kiss her, but she didn't want to hope and then get crushed.

"Yes, Hermione." He breathed out, brushing his nose through her curls and making her heart stop in her chest. She spun around in his arms and brought hers up to his neck, pulling herself up to him before pressing a heated, desperate kiss to his lips. He must have sensed the urgency in her kiss because he brought his hands up to her, stroking her hair as he slowed her kiss down. He brought the other hand to her waist and held her closely, keeping her close.

He broke the kiss off and looked at her with worried eyes, "Love?" He questioned, his voice cautious.

"I-I was so worried." She finally said, her voice unsure. She kept her eyes on his chest, unable to look him in the eyes. She was aware of how silly she was being, but she couldn't stop it.

"Why? I'm sorry I was longer than I expected, but there wasn't any reason to worry about me." He brushed a hand against her face, pushing her curls back and caressing her cheeks with a tender touch.

"I know, but I couldn't stop it. I kept seeing you getting killed, I kept thinking the worst had happened."

"Oh, Hermione." He breathed out, pulling her closer and leaning his head over hers. "I'll try and let you know if I'm going to be late again, for any reason. I never meant for you to worry." She swallowed and leaned into him.

"I've fixed dinner, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm famished." She smiled at the rumble of his voice in his chest and pulled back.

"I'll go get it ready, you can tell George to come up with you." She said before letting go of him and turning towards the steps that led to the flat.

"He's not staying for dinner, he's got a date with Zoe." Fred called, causing her to pause.

"Zoe?" Hermione asked, not focusing on the fact that Fred and her would be alone in a flat together at the moment.

"Yeah," Fred said, a wicked gleam in his eye. "He met her while we were in Potterwatch. Our location was compromised and we had to run. They put an anti apparition charm around the entire area, so we had to go on foot. We ran into a group of Death Eaters that were trying to rape a muggle girl. She was putting up a hell of a fight, even with the magic they were trying to cast on her. We blasted them back and took her with us. It seemed like a good idea at the time…

Anyway, we explained what was going on, and she actually understood. Apparently her cousin was a witch or something. Well, we kept her with us for a while, and George and her hit it off. He kept in contact, and he's started to date her."

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling surprised. "Alright, well, I'll just go upstairs and get dinner ready. Tell George I said good luck." He nodded his head and she went back upstairs. She had dinner plate itself as she ran to the bedroom and changed her clothes, putting on a set of new dress robes she had just bought and straightening her hair. She put on a touch of perfume and then ran back to the dining room before diming the lights and setting music to play softly in the background.

It was probably over done, she mused as she looked around the flat, but she wanted their first night alone to be romantic.

She turned towards the sitting room and went into it, fixing a few of the cushions and straightening up the coffee table.

"Herm-woah!" Fred's voice echoed across the flat, making Hermione's heart leap with excitement as she spun around to see him stepping into the flat.

"Surprise?" She said, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Blimey," He managed, swallowing thickly as he took in her new dress robes. They were a dark green with a gold Celtic knot work around the edges. He eyed her appreciatively and she felt herself growing more confident as he looked at her.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

He eyed her again before nodding his head, a hungry look in the blue depths. Hermione didn't think it was food he was wanting.

"Good." She said as she took a step back from him. She turned towards the dining table and glanced over her shoulder to see him following her. He stepped around her before she reached the table and pulled her chair out for her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she sat down, and a silly blush lit her cheeks.

He sat across from her and she felt oddly tense, worried about their first night alone in the flat. He picked his fork up and took a bite of the roast chicken she had prepared (his favorite dish according to George) and a huge grin lit up his lips.

She let herself relax as they talked about what all had happened that day, and any other random subject that popped into their heads. She always found talking to him so easy, it actually marveled her she hadn't talked to him more in Hogwarts. He never acted annoyed when she spouted some random fact and he didn't snap at her for pointing out problems with their plans, or for offering better solutions to a product. He wasn't judgmental of her at all in fact. She loved that about him.

They ate their fill, and Fred stood up, a lopsided grin on his face that Hermione thought was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. He stepped towards her and bent at the waist, bowing slightly as he offered her hand.

She took it, standing up and letting him lead her to the middle of the floor. A moment later music started to float across the flat and he pulled her closer to his chest as he began to turn her in lazy circles around the floor. She leaned into his hold, laying her head against his chest as he hummed the tune.

Hermione let out a satisfied sight and pressed herself closer. The song that had been playing stopped, and another, vaguely familiar one started. Fred's grip on her tightened drastically, and she felt his breathing quicken, his chest rising and falling faster on account of it.

"Fre-" she started to question, but before she could he'd let go of her, taking a step back with wide, wild eyes that were trained on her.

"No," he whispered, his face ghostly pale. He reached behind him, his hands visibly shaking, in search of something to support himself. Hermione stepped forward instantly, her hands outstretched to help him as her mind tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Fred?" She asked, her voice alarmed as he moved further back. He began to shake his head, his red hair flying about his face at the force of him motions.

"No, no, no" his voice took on a panicked rhythm as he moved further away, tripping on the coffee table in his haste to escape.

"Fred!" Hermione said more forcefully, trying to draw his attention back to her. "What is it? Answer me!" He shook his head wildly, a desperate look on all his features.

"No!" He exclaimed, stepping out of the sitting room. "It's not real!" He turned from her and ran for the door, his entire body convulsing.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione shouted, blocking his path with a shield. "Stupefy!" She called out immediately after the shield rose up. Fred fell to the ground, stunned by her spell. "Obliviate." She finished, stepping towards him with wide eyes. His jaw slackened and his eyes closed, his entire body relaxing.

"What on earth?" She wondered aloud, sinking down beside him and feeling his pulse. His heart rate had returned to normal, and he was even smiling slightly now.

What had triggered the breakdown? What had made him think it wasn't real, what had not fit his illusion? She looked around the flat helplessly, music still playing softly.

Music.

There was something with the music, it was familiar, why? She'd heard this song with someone before- Oh god, it was the song that had been playing when she'd danced with Victor, he'd kissed her during this song! That had to be what did it…

She stood up and raised her wand, slashing it through the air and silencing the music. She turned back to Fred and levitated him to the couch, setting him down on it in a sitting position before taking the cushion next to him. She wrapped his arm around her and pointed her wand at his temple, modifying his memory so that he would think they danced and then slipped over to the couch.

She released the stunning spell on him, knowing he would wake at any second. She slipped her feet up next to her and leaned into him in what she hoped was a natural motion.

He let out a hum, as though he was just waking up, and she let out a sleepy sigh, snuggling into his arms more.

"Hermione?" His voice was sleepy, curious. She fought the urge to tense at his voice, stretching instead as she looked up.

"Hmm?" she questioned, smiling at him. He blinked down at her, his eyes bright and a grin on his lips.

"What's say we retire for the night?" He asked softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek. She nodded her head, pretending to fight a yawn.

"That sounds smashing."

"Brilliant. After you, love." She nodded her head and stood up, stretching as she looked down at him. He stood up, still grinning at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Fred was laying on his back, his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his handsome face. He was snoring softly and his chest was rising up and down in a comforting motion that did nothing to reassure Hermione. He had one arm around her shoulders, holding him to her chest, and the other one he had draped over her waist. He mumbled every so often, her name always leaving his lips in a sweet whisper.

None of this did anything to ease her current panic though. She simply didn't know what to do. He had woken up tonight, he had realized it wasn't true, and he'd started to convulse dangerously. He could have seriously hurt himself, and she had no idea what the emotional repercussions would have been. She'd never seen such a panicked look in his eyes before.

He had clearly been distraught, and it had nearly done her in. She had barely managed to keep her wits about her, she'd never expect it to affect her so much. She had yet to tell anyone what had happened either, she was too scared. What if they wanted her to make him remember again? What if she did, and everything fell apart? She couldn't lose him, she couldn't!

Tears filled her eyes as he whispered in his sleep, she could barely make out the words but they tugged her heartstrings. "Hermione… beautiful…"

She couldn't continue just sitting here, she had to get out, had to get away from him. Her heart was hurting ,and he was just making it worse. She wiggled away from him slowly, trying not to rouse him as her tears started to fall. She slipped out of his grip and pushed her pillow into his arms when they began to search for her. She watched him for a second, her heart pounding in her chest as she fought against crying.

She went to the door with unseeing eyes, fumbling with the knob before finally forcing it open and stepping into the hallway. Her eyes were so blurred by her tears that she didn't notice the light was on until she stepped into the sitting room.

"Hermione?" She started at George's voice, looking up and sniffing when she saw him sitting on the couch. He looked like he'd had a rough night. His night robe was skewed, his shoulders slumped, his hair sticking up wildly, and his eyes were red and puffy, as though he'd been crying as well.

"George?" She questioned, stopping in front of the sofa. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said. George snorted and nodded his head.

"Not surprised, wanna sit?" She nodded her head and took the seat across from him. They sat in silence for a long moment, and Hermione finally broke it. She hadn't intended on telling anyone, but she couldn't keep it from George, she had to tell someone.

"He remembered." She said softly, her eyes down cast.

"Wha-"

"We were dancing, and a song started playing. He went mental and started convulsing. I stunned him and obliviated his memory before modifying it. I think it was the song that triggered a memory. It was one that was playing when I kissed Victor."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"I was scared," She finally answered, risking a look at him. "I didn't know how to handle it. I-I really thought he was going to remember, that it was all over. I-I was hoping that if I just ignored it, it might go away."

"It happened with me last night." He said, not meeting her eyes. Hermione's mouth dropped open and her heart stopped for a second.

"What?" She squeaked out, unable to breath.

"We were talking last night when he saw a picture on the mantle. I never thought about it but the picture wasn't 'correct.' It was a picture of our opening day, and apparently, in his world, you were in it."

Her eyes wandered to the mantle as he spoke, and she saw the picture in question, noting with a start that she was indeed in it.

"I thought it was going to be okay, that he was just going to remember everything, but then he started to convulse and his eyes rolled back and he turned pale… it was like I was at St. Mungo's all over again. I thought I was going to lose him." George said, bringing his hands up to his face to cover it. "I can't keep doing this!"

"I know." Hermione intoned quietly, her own chest hurting from the force of all her emotions.

"What are we going to do?"He asked after a moment, looking up from his hand to her eyes, his eyes pleading her for help. "I keep worrying, I keep thinking that he's going to find out and that I'm going to lose him. I'm terrified, I can't sleep because of it, I can't focus, I can't do anything."

"I don't know, George. I don't really think we can do anything but what we're doing. Just wait and hope. Pray that it works long enough that we can get a cure." It was strange, seeing George panicked, seeing him in obvious pain was calming her an unbelievable amount. It helped to clear her mind, helped her to see more clearly what was going on. "We now know that Obliviate will work though. If he remembers just fix the memory."

"But what if-"

No, George, I can't keep asking that-You can't keep asking that. We've just got to go with it. We'll save Fred, I know it. You told me to loosen up earlier, now I'm telling you the same. We're doing okay, not brilliant, but we haven't had any serious hiccups yet."

"Yeah, I know, it's just-"

"Good to hear it from someone else. I know."

They grew quiet, both contemplating what they'd just said. George broke it this time. "Percy wants to meet you and Fred at the Burrow tomorrow for lunch."

"Why?"

"To let you know what he found out, but he doesn't want Fred to get suspicious."

"Alright, so the store won't be open?"

"Nah, we're not doing Sunday's anymore. We don't need the extra money, and we want the hours off."

"Hermione? George?" A quiet voice stole through the flat, causing George and Hermione to freeze before spinning in their seats.

"Fred?" They asked together, causing the sleepy looking red-head to smile softly.

"What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Again they were together. Hermione glanced at George, feeling a smile lift her lips now.

"I was just about to go back though." She added, standing up and stretching. Fred watched her stand, a vulnerable look in his eyes that made Hermione falter. What was wrong with him? She crossed the room to him, stopping by his side and taking his hand. "Love?" She questioned quietly, her voice soft and her eyes gentle.

"S'nothing." He said, squeezing her hand again, but his eyes were still vulnerable and she decided she didn't care for the look.

"Come on." She encouraged, pulling him towards the room. He turned his head towards George before following her. She led him towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it without looking at her. She moved up to him, lowering herself to her knees in front of him, ignoring a slight protest from her knee. She wasn't about to start caring if it hurt now.

"Fred, talk to me, please. What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his knee, trying to look into his eyes. He slouched and let out a sigh, his eyes dropping.

"It's stupid and embarrassing."

"So?"

"Hermio-"

"No, tell me. It's not like you've never seen me being stupid or embarrassing." She countered, leaning up so that they were eye level.

"I was feeling paranoid about you and George."

"Huh?" She asked, genuinely at a loss. Fred sighed and lifted his gaze towards the ceiling, leaning back so that he was lying flat on his back. Hermione stood up and sat next to him.

"I had a nightmare the other night about you and him… Something terrible had happened and I can't remember what it was. I've noticed the two of you have been spending more time together talking, and it keeps making me think of it, but I can't figure it out…" he trailed off, sounding loss.

"Oh, Fred." She breathed out, moving closer to him and leaning over his long form. She placed a hand on his chest, studying his face as she spoke. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew that this man was the one she had been waiting for. He was the one, the unfathomable one that every girl always dreamed about.

She loved him. She really did, and the certainty with which she knew it scared her a little. It was an overwhelming feeling, and it flooded her senses, leaving her breathless at its intensity.

"I love you." She managed, her voice choked with heavy emotion. Fred's eyes opened, sensing the truth in her words, and they locked on hers.

"I love you so much it scares me sometimes, it wakes me up at night and makes me smile for no reason. It makes me crazy when you disappear, and happy when you're in my sight."

"Hermi-" She brought a finger to his lips, stopping him from continuing.

"Stop talking and just kiss me already." She ordered, lowering herself down to him. He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up mischievously. He pulled her down to him and she let him, losing herself in the feel of his warm body and the love in his touch.

He broke it after a moment, wrapping his arms around her and sitting up on the bed. His eyes had darkened and it made her heart start to pound excitedly in her chest as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

She moved closer to him, feeling an almost overwhelming need to touch him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, pulling him closer. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to let out a low growl.

The sound caused a shiver to go through her entire body and she knew she wanted more, needed more from him. All the words she had said to Harry and George earlier were coming back to her, and that fear was also coming back. She didn't know if she'd have him in the future, but she'd hold onto him for as long as she could. She needed to stop being so scared of everything. She worried too much, like Fred, George, Harry, and even Ron had all told her countless times.

"Hermione I-" She cut him off with a heated kiss, one that stole the air from both of their lungs. His arms found their way around him and he started to deepen the kiss, moving as close to her as he could. She pulled from his mouth when he needed air and after taking a breath he started trailing kisses down on her jaw. He nipped her earlobe and then sucked on the spot ever so gently, leaving Hermione breathless and quaking. His hand found its way into her hair as he laid her down on the bed. She moaned aloud, unable to stop herself as his other hand found its way up her stomach, finally finding purchase on her breast.

She let out a gasp at that, and Fred pulled back from her. His eyes were dark and desiring, but his face looked worried. "I'm sorry!" He gasped out, breathing heavily. She shook her head, breathing equally as heavily.

"No, don't be. Don't stop." She managed, her eyes locked on him. He was still breathing heavily and looking unsure.

"You're still hurt, I don't want-"She brought her hands up to his face and pulled him back to her lips, affectively cutting him off. She snogged him thoroughly, running her hands up and down his back, moaning into his mouth when he ran his hands up and down her side.

The noise made Fred start, and he pulled away from her, his eyes dark and desiring.

"Fred?" Hermione questioned, her voice unsure as she looked up at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring with the action. "Fre-" She started again, but stopped short when he opened his eyes, holding her gaze with his.

"Not tonight." He managed, his voice husky and low, making her shiver delightfully in his hold. "I don't want to push you, and you _are_ still injured. I'm going to go slow because I will _not_ hurt you." he pulled her to his chest, rolling over so they were on their side. He held her as close as he could, stroking her hair and leaning his head over her.

"I love you so bloody much," He continued, his voice heavy with emotion, making Hermione's heart pound in her chest. "It drove me crazy during the war, being separated from you."

"I'm here now, Fred, and I'm never leaving you." Regardless of what happened, she would not leave this wizard.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, the next few chapters will be much more steamy, because I'm building for something with the plot. I'm keeping it at T, (for now) and I'm going to alert you all to when it gets advanced. I'm not sure how long this story will be... I know how I want to end it, I'm just not sure how to get there yet._

_Thanks, and I Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Ready for lunch at the Burrow?"

Fred looked up from the cauldron he was stirring and furrowed his brow. "Huh?" A smile lifted her lips as she stepped into his work room. She was learning that both twins tended to space out whenever they were working on a new product, kind of like how she got when she was reading a book.

"Are you about ready to go to the Burrow?" He nodded his head and stood up, turning in his cauldron off and freezing the oddly bubbling liquid in it. He stepped up to her and hooked his arm through hers.

"Get ready, mum will deplore about how thin we've gotten."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head and staring at him fondly as she tightened her grip on his arm. "You maybe." He started to twist into the air but he paused at her comment.

"What?" His expression had turned from jovial to extremely serious, and it threw Hermione off guard.

"Umm, sorry?"

"What do you mean by 'you maybe'?"

"Well," She said, feeling self conscious under his piercing gaze. She was extremely aware of what she looked like, she was no skinny minny. She was a curvy woman, she wasn't skinny, and she didn't think anyone would be talking about her being too thin. "look at me." she finally finished, her eyes downcast.

"I am." Fred said, bringing his hand up to her chin and lifting it gently so that she had to look at him. "And all I see is a beautiful woman who is so sexy it should be illegal. Seriously, I hate letting you go out because other blokes watch you non stop. I have to threaten to hex their bits off to keep them from you."

"Don't tease me, Fred. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I'm not as pretty as other girls, but I don't need to be-"

"Oh, Hermione." He breathed out slowly, sounding sad and hurt. Hermione voice stopped short and her heart lodged itself in her throat as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "I wish to god there was some potion, spell, or trinket that could let you see yourself through my eyes. I've already told you that you're beyond beautiful. There aren't words to describe how beautiful you are to me." He leaned forward and brought his other hand to her cheek.

"Don't question yourself, don't let others dictate how you should look. Know that you… are… beautiful." He reiterated each of the last three words with a kiss, one to her forehead, one to nose, and finally a brush to her lips.

"Now," he said determinedly, pulling back and looping his arm through hers again. "We are going to go to the Burrow and have mum deplore over how thin _both_ of us are." Hermione couldn't help but smile at him as he apparated her away.

They landed outside the Burrow's front doors and she couldn't help but grin when she heard voices carrying from the backyard.

"No! Not like that! Put that over there, under the tree!"

"Mum, it won't fit thoug-"

"Use magic!"

"She's getting an early start today, isn't she?" Fred said cheerfully as he started around the house. Hermione didn't have a chance to answer before she was bombarded by red-heads running around the side of the house. She recognized Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Ron immediately, and couldn't help the grin that lifted her lips as they stopped in front of them. Bill skidded to a stop, causing his brothers to collide into his back

"Godric's ghost!" Bill exclaimed, laughing as Charlie bumped into him. "You two need to escape before she sees you. She's going all out, I think she's throwing Ron, you and George a late birthday party."

"Yeah, she's going mental with the decorations." Charlie said, straightening up and righting his robes. Percy pulled his glasses off and cleaned the lenses, a frown on his face.

"Really?" Fred asked, sounding surprised. "She said that she wasn't throwing us anymore parties after we turned thirteen. We drove her mental with all the pranks we pulled."

"I think she's thinking that if you both have no notice, you can't prank." Charlie explained, grinning at Fred mischievously. Fred snorted at the statement, a huge grin lifting his lips, one that Hermione knew meant trouble.

"It will be my extreme pleasure to prove her wrong then." He said, his voice solemn and his eyes sparkling. He turned towards his Hermione, who found herself smiling with him, his excitement was contagious. "I have to go alert George, will you be okay with these nutters?" She turned to look at the others and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll keep them all in line."

"I've no doubt." Fred bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before disapparating with a loud crack. All four of the brothers rounded on her, their demeanors changing from jovial ease to clear worry and urgency.

"What is this about a wedding?" Charlie demanded, stepping forward with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bill questioned, his face growing pale.

"When did you move in with them?" Percy asked as he shoved his glasses back on his nose.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron finished, frowning.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, feeling flabbergasted as all four Weasley's spoke at once.

"You've been holding out!" Charlie declared, summing up their worries.

"Well, you haven't exactly been around. I've been with Fred, and…" Her voice trailed off as she realized the first question that had been asked. "Did you say wedding?"

"Yes, Hermione. Percy had lunch with Freddie yesterday and he talked about an upcoming wedding between the two of you. Even asked Percy to officiate." Charlie explained. Ron moved closer to her and put an arm on her back, helping to steady her and offering silent support.

"Oh god, I had hoped he'd forgotten…" She whispered, her mind no longer on the red-heads surrounding her.

"You mean you knew he wanted to get married and you didn't say anything?" Bill asked, his voice beyond surprised.

"What was I supposed to say exactly?" Hermione asked, raising her voice for the first time. She was not about to stand here and be lectured by them. She'd worked hard to keep Fred safe, and she'd done most of it alone without anyone helping.

"Anything!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed together. Ron was staying quiet, able to sense Hermione's annoyance, and Percy was simply studying her.

"Sorry, you didn't seem particularly interested in helping me. George and Harry were the only ones who put in any effort at all! You all seemed perfectly fine with leaving me alone with Fred, as though by ignoring us everything could turn out better! Bill, you never told me a damned thing about Fred. Charlie, you left the bleeding country! Percy, don't even get me started, you promised to research but I haven't heard a bloody thing from you! At least Ron apologized and offered a few ideas. So don't you dare to presume to lecture me on sharing information. I'll do whatever I bloody well want, and I'll do it without your aid like I have this entire time!" She snapped, her voice harsh and uncaring. She had had it! She was tired, worried, scared, panicked and overwrought. She couldn't take another thing, she didn't even care that she cursed, she only wish she knew more explicative words to be able to get her point across. She had given everything up for Fred and she felt so alone while she did it.

She had Harry, George, and Ron now, but she only had them. She knew the others cared, but they couldn't have acted less like it!

"And yes, he wants to marry me. I'm perfectly aware of that-you all should be! It's what engaged people tend to do, or did you all forget that fact?"

They were all silent, shocked by her outburst no doubt. They probably didn't think she was capable of yelling. They had never taken the stories Ron and Harry told them about her temper seriously then.

Ron was the first to break the silence, being the most accustomed to Hermione's outbursts.

"You're right, Hermione. We have left you alone a lot, it's easy to forget because nothing is visibly wrong. It's easy to pretend the two of you are just dating and that it isn't serious."

"Yeah, but you've got to know you're not alone. All you ever have to do is ask." Bill piped up, glancing at Ron. "He's our little brother, and we love him."

"I do too." Hermione declared, feeling slightly guilty now. She wasn't going to recant though, she'd meant every word of it. Mostly. "Which is why I will not let anything happen to him if I can stop it. I'll do anything in my power to save him."

"We know, but you don't have to do it alone. We're all here for you, I swear it." Charlie promised, stepping towards the bushy haired witch.

"I have been searching the Ministry, but I haven't found anything yet." Percy said after a long, tense pause. He was fidgeting with his glasses now and it reminded Hermione of Harry, and she felt herself relaxing. "I'm going to call in some friends those, people I can trust who have access to areas I don't."

"Ron, could you let Percy write down everything he found out yesterday in your book?" Hermione asked after a moment. Her stance had relaxed some, and she had a less fierce look on her face. "I've got to make copies of mine for everyone else…" Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she realized just what that meant they would be reading about her. They'd know about her most personal details, but it couldn't be helped, she needed more help. She really couldn't do this on her own, and she didn't want to pretend that she could anymore. She wanted to fully embrace the others. It wasn't fair to her otherwise, and it wasn't fair to Harry and George either. George deserved all the help he could get for his twin.

Two loud cracks sounded behind her and she let out an especially loud yelp as she spun on the spot, her hand flying to her wand on instinct. Fred and George stepped towards the grin, both grinning excitedly. Hermione's cheeks were still bright red and she was extremely aware of that fact as Fred draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, love." He said cheerfully, grinning at her with an easy charm that always left her feeling like her knees were shaky. He had such an incredible smile.

"Hey yourself." She said, slipping her arm around his waist and leaning her head into his shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked as she gave him a slight tug towards the back of the Burrow.

"Yeah, I think I am. What about you? Ready to cause mischief?" She questioned, glancing up at him.

"Always." He smirked, stopping their leisurely stroll to look down at her. "And since when did you stop lecturing me about pranking?"

"Why Fred Weasley! I never lecture." She declared in a mockingly reprimanding tone, her hand placed on her hip.

"Of course not, dear. But since when have you not disapproved?"

"Well, while I dislike pranks performed on me, or testing on first years, I actually don't mind a well planned and executed prank, Fred."

"Really?" Fred asked, drawing the word out and making his voice sound overly shocked. She grinned at him as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad, Frederick."

"It's Fred, not 'Frederick. I hate that name, far too stuffy."

"I don't know," Hermione purred out, running her fingers up his chest with a coy grin. "I rather like it, it sounds so, _proper._"

"You like that, eh?" He asked, his voice dropping as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmhmm." She said, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Think they'd notice if we skipped out?" He asked, his voice now husky, making chills run down Hermione's back.

"Probably." His eyes held her own, and she couldn't look away.

"It'd be a brilliant prank." He whispered, and then he twisted into the air.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this, and how to get it to the ending I want. The characters kept giving me trouble. I actually didn't intend to write the argument that happened here, but Hermione wouldn't let it go. You know how stubborn she is ;)_

_Thanks, and I Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	20. Chapter 20

An uncomfortable moment later Hermione felt herself and Fred land in a bright green room that she recognized vaguely as Fred and George's.

"Fred?" She started, looking around their old bedroom with an upraised eyebrow. He still had his long arms wrapped around her waist, he was holding her even tighter if anything. "Wh-"

"Relax, love." He said, his voice still husky as his breath washed across her face. He raised one hand up from her waist, tangling it in her hair as he brought his head down towards her. "We're in my room at the Burrow." He continued, his voice rough and sensual as he pulled her hips closer to his.

"Why?" She asked, her voice breathless as she looked at him.

"Because mum would kill me if I was snogging you in the front yard." He answered, leaning even closer to her.

"I don't think she'd mind a kiss." Hermione replied, her lips a few centimeters from his. If he just tilted his head a slight bit she could close the distance.

"I don't intend on having just a kiss, Hermione."

**_Some more advanced, serious T ahead, skip to the stars if you don't want to read it ;)_**

He closed the distance between them. Her hands moved from her side to his neck, pulling herself up taller and closer to him. She could feel the desire rolling off of him in long intense waves, and she felt the same need, and it scared her. The heat he always brought rose up in her stomach and she pulled him closer, needing him.

"I need you." He breathed out, his lips hovering over hers as she took a deep breath. She nodded her head in response, pulling him back to her as his hands slipped lower on her waist. He took a step forward, leading her towards something he could press her against, and she let him, needing to get as close to him as she could.

The back of her legs connected with something soft and she fell backwards, Fred landing heavily on top of her. The bed bounced them for a moment, forcing them apart. Her eyes found his and she felt herself the little breath she'd had at how dark they had turned. They moved towards each other together and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed a heated kiss to her lips.

He moved over her, leaning over her frame as he deepened the kiss. Her hands moved down and around so that she had the front of his shirt, and she swiftly unbuttoned it, pushing the shirt open and running her long fingers over the exposed skin. He moaned into her mouth and pressed against her, causing her to adjust her legs so he was between them Deepening the kiss still more, he brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt.

She took a breath and made her decision. She arched her back so he could remove her shirt, closing her eyes as the purple material slipped over her head. Fred let out a breath when her chest was revealed, and she couldn't help but open her eyes to see if she was disappointing to him.

He was staring at her hungrily, his eyes darker and a look of need on his face. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and he looked up, his eyes locking on hers. "You're beautiful." He whispered, and his voice held a reverence that left her even more breathless. "I love you." He added before leaning down to press another kiss to her lips as his hands moved to the straps of her white bra. He tugged them down as he pulled the bra down, and then he pulled back, staring at her hungrily again.

Her breath caught in her throat as he eyed her, and then his lips were against hers again as his hands moved down to caress her breast. His mouth was hot and moist against hers as it moved over her lips relentlessly. His hands moved on her, one burying itself in her curls and the other one gripping her waist more firmly and pulling her now bare chest flush with his. She gasped at the incredible, intimate feel and he deepened the kiss even more, his touch oddly possessive.

"Fred!" She gasped out, lost in the incredible feel of everything. He growled in response and leaned back, tossing his shirt off before bending back over her.

**_**** Serious T Free****_**

"HERMIONE! FRED!" George's voice echoed behind them, coming from somewhere downstairs, headed this way. It caused Hermione to shriek and Fred to jump off her.

"He's coming!" She hissed, her heart racing wildly from what had happened and from the fact she was about to get caught lying on Fred's bed without a shirt.

"I know!" Fred mouthed back, lunging over the bed and snatching something up from the floor. He turned towards her and tossed her the purple tank top she'd been wearing as he pulled his own shirt up from George's bed across the room. Hermione frantically pulled her bra back on and slipped the shirt over her head, noting it was on backwards with a frustrated growl and twisting it around. She pulled it down and fixed her shorts right as the bedroom door burst open.

George barged into the room, calling out Fred's name. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, his eyes taking in his twin and Hermione's extremely disheveled state.

"Having fun?" He asked, letting out a laugh. Hermione's cheeks turned a bright red and she hid her head in her hands.

"Not anymore. You have the worst timing." Fred muttered, standing up and crossing the room back to Hermione.

"It's not my fault, mum was looking for you. Just be glad she sent me instead of someone else."

"Give us a minute, will ya? I swear we'll be down there in a few minutes." George eyed the two of them for a moment, a small smile lifting his lips.

"Alright, but stay on your own bed, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"George!" Hermione squeaked out, looking up from her hands for the first time. "Get out!" She exclaimed, tossing a pillow at his laughing, retreating form. "Honestly!" She huffed as he shut the door behind himself. She heard Fred chuckling beside her and she turned in her seat, frowning at him despite the blush still lighting her cheeks.

"What, pray tell, do you find so funny." She admonished, fighting a smile when he straightened up and looked sheepish.

"Nothing, love. You just get so cute when you're upset or annoyed." He brushed a lock of her now extremely bushy hair behind her ear and grinned fondly at her. "You're beautiful." He said after a moment.

She flushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to get back, and bugger, I don't want to."

"Me either."

"Ah well, gives me something to look forward to, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, sealing the word with a sweet kiss. He grabbed her hand back up and apparated them to the front yard again. He made to step forward but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned back towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You look snogged." She explained, blushing as she straightened his shirt before tending to his hair. He grinned mischievously back at her before fixing her shirt and hair as well.

"At least we'll match then."

"Right, at least we match." She said, rolling her eyes as she took his hand again.

"You know you love me." He said cheerfully as he led her around the house. She smiled softly at him and nodded her head. She did love him, that much she was sure of. Regardless of anything else, she did love him.

-o-O-o-

"I'm going to rest for a little bit, Fred." Hermione said casually as they both entered the flat. Fred looked over at her, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah?" She nodded her head, offering him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm rather tired. Someone kept me up last night."

"Hey, I wasn't the one keeping you up. I rather think it was the other way around." He said leaning on the counter and giving her a devilish grin.

"I don't remember it that way." She replied, dropping the bag of food Mrs. Weasley had sent them home with. The lunch had been crazy, as all Weasley lunches were, but she'd enjoyed it. The twins had kept their promise and made the lunch full of pranks, and half the Weasley's had changed shapes at least once.

"Well, I don't care how you remember it, that's what happened." He said simply. Hermione shrugged noncommittally before going towards the bedroom.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, pausing in the door way and turning her head towards him.

"I'll probably be working on a potion. We have a new idea for a sweet."

"What?" Hermione inquired, curious despite herself.

"Mimic Meringues. They change your voice so that whoever you're talking to can't recognize you."

"That sounds fun. Don't test them on me." She warned before stepping into the bedroom. She could hear a faint laugh from the other room and it caused her to smile as she shut the door. She un dressed quickly and put on her pajama's, enjoying the soft, worn feel of the cotton fabric. It was probably odd to be taking a nap at three, but she was _so_ tired. She kept staying up at night, unable to sleep with the nightmares and worries that plagued her. She figured a quick nap would be just what she needed to refresh her.

She climbed under the covers and snuggled into the warm blanket, leaning her head into the soft pillow and closing her eyes. Sleep came to her quickly, and she welcomed the sweet darkness.

It never occurred to her that the nightmares which haunted her at night would haunt her now as well.

The flashes of light filled her vision, the pain of hitting the wall, and the raw agony of watching Fred die _again_. She couldn't stop seeing it any time she slept, and it was getting worse each time. She woke up with a scream, clutching the blanket around her shoulders frantically. The room was dark, and the darkness threatened to overwhelm her. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged as she tossed the blanket onto the bed and slid off of it. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her legs were shaky beneath her as she ran for the door.

She threw it open, not caring in the least that she was in her pajama's or that she was acting hysterical. She needed to find Fred and make sure he was alive, and she needed to find him now.

She ran into the sitting room at the same time that the door to Fred and George's work room flew open ad Fred came out, his eyes wide and his wand drawn. Hermione flew into his arms, grabbing hold of him as tightly as she could, weeping into his shirt as she pressed herself as close to him as possible.

"Fred-" She mumbled brokenly, clutching him with a scary desperation. He held onto her and stroked her hair, at a clear loss as to what had just happened and how to help her.

"Hermione?" He questioned, trying to lean out of her vice grip so he could see her face.

She pulled back first, grabbing his face in her hands and studying it with a mind numbing urgency. She couldn't think past the fear of losing him, and the love she had for him was consuming her. She needed to touch him, to reassure herself that he was alive, that he was here.

She pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling herself up as close as she could get, and surprising him with her need. He responded after a moment, snogging her thoroughly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione?" He gasped pulling back and breathing heavily.

"I need you." She said simply.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me a long time to get it where I was okay with it. I think it turned out all right though. _

_Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think, or if you have any idea's/suggestions. _


	21. Chapter 21

**We're starting off with some serious T here, not terribly surprising, but just the same. Skip to the stars to go serious free.**-

Hermione went for his shirt, unbuttoning it before pushing the fabric open. Her hands were everywhere, and he joined her after a moment, pulling her own shirt off before pressing their bared chest together. Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Fred gripped her tightly in his arms, maneuvering the two of them across the sitting room clumsily as he continued to kiss Hermione thoroughly. He kicked the bedroom door open and kicked it back shut, pulling his wand from his pocket and casting a few charms at it encase anyone dropped by unexpectedly.

His mouth claimed her again, eagerly tracing her soft lips with his tongue and causing her to moan as his hands trailed up her sides. He deposited her on the bed, lying beside her swiftly, growling low in his throat and making her whole body tremble in anticipation. She tangled her fingers through his fiery red-hair, tugging the long locks and making him arch into her.

"I've wanted to do this for ages," he murmured, breaking the kiss and moving to pepper kisses against her neck. She mumbled something in response, her brain no longer working quite right. All she knew was that a fire was burning in her stomach, and Fred was the only one who could quench it.

"I need you, Fred." She managed, throwing her head back as he nipped at her clavicle.

"Are you sure you want to?" He questioned, nuzzling her neck despite the hesitation he voiced. Hermione nodded her head, reaching up to pull his lips back to hers. He slowly divested her of her clothes, kissing each new patch of skin that was uncovered.

The love the two shared for each other became obvious as their kisses became more demanding. Their hands were all over each other, pulling at their remaining clothes and clutching at each other's hair. His love was obvious in the way he stroked her cheek and brushed her curls back. Her love was obvious in the way she clung to him, as though he was the most precious thing in the world.

He moved over her, and she spread herself beneath him, locking her eyes on his.

"Love, are you sure-"

"Fred, I love you, and I want all of you. I'm tired of waiting." She pulled his lips back to hers, and let out a gasp when she felt something cool and hard against her stomach. She leaned back to see Fred pressing his wand against her stomach, murmuring a few spells under his breath.

"Precautions." He said with a small smile before kissing her again.

-o-O-o-

*****End of serious T*****

"That was incredible." Fred managed, trying to catch his breath as he rolled onto his back. He pulled Hermione with him, cradling her to his chest as he took a deep breath. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened, she wasn't sure she could fully comprehend it. It had been more than incredible, more than any words she could think of.

"It was." She finally said, deciding she couldn't explain it, so she wouldn't waste time trying to.

"Godric, I love you so much." He said, his voice full of emotion as he brought a hand to her cheek. She smiled back at him and pressed a kiss to the hand.

"I love you too, Fred." She whispered, her voice just as full of emotion. They grew quiet, snuggling closer to each other, losing themselves in the bliss of being together.

"So," Fred said lazily after a minute or so, running his hand up Hermione's bare arm. She leaned her head up to look at him and couldn't help but smile softly as he grinned down at her. She had her own hand pressed against his bare chest.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling too happy to be worried.

"What brought that on?" He asked, his voice growing more serious. She blinked, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"A nightmare." She answered, lowering her eyes as she began to trace circles into his chest. "I dreamt about that night again, the night you died... I thought I lost you, and it was terrible."

"Sorry…" He said, gripping her arm more tightly. He looked worried, and she knew, almost instinctually what was bothering him.

"I'm glad, Fred." She said clearly, pushing herself up on one arm and leaning up so she could see him more clearly. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes on the wall to his left. "Fred, look at me." She ordered, bringing her hand up to his cheek and turning his head back to her. "I love you, I wanted this."

"I shouldn't hav-"

"Fred, stop it. I've been wanting to shag you since Bill and Fleur's wedding, I only just got the nerve to do something about it." He swallowed thickly, his eyes wide and surprised.

"What?"

"I love you, Fred. I love all of you, and I loved being with you."

"Are you sure?" she smiled, unable to help herself as a surge of love filled her. She leaned towards him, and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips.

"Positive." His eyes brightened and he pulled her down on top of him, holding her to him as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Marry me." He said suddenly, pushing her back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I already said I will, it's why I'm wearing this lovely ring." He shook his head, his eyes and expression adamant.

"No, I mean _marry me_. Soon, not in some intangible future, here, now."

She sat up fully at that, leaning away from him with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" She spluttered out, thrown for a complete loop..

"Marry me, Hermione." He said, sitting up as well and grasping her hands in his. His eyes were vulnerable and his face pleading. "I love you, Hermione, and I can't stand waiting. I've waited for a year and a half. I want to marry you."

"Isn't this a little sudden?" She questioned, her mind had just completely stopped on her. It was refusing to work out what he said, leaving her without any sort of a plan, and Hermione did not like operating without a plan. Since Fred had woken up though, she'd been having to do that quite a lot.

"I'm not talking about tomorrow, I'm talking about Sunday, June 28th just like we talked about."

She bit her lip nervously as she looked at him, taking in his misshapen locks, his pleading eyes, and his down turned lips. All of it crumbled her already weak resolve.

"Yes, I will." She said softly. Her mind chose that moment to kick into gear, starting with reminding her of the fact that it was already June 5. She had 23 days to plan a wedding, and bring Fred back to himself.

"Fred? Can I talk to you for a bit?" George called from the sitting room, startling the couple out of the quiet repose they both had fallen into.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He called back. He sat up, pressing a tender kiss to Hermione's lips. "We'll talk when I get back." He grinned happily as he climbed off the bed and re-donned his clothes, forgoing the shirt. He gave her one last wink and then left the room. Hermione sat quietly on the bed for a moment before standing and pulling on a night robe. she stepped back towards the bed but paused when she saw her notebook on the floor. She glanced at the door before snatching it back up and sitting down on the bed. It was extremely warm in her hands, making her think that someone had written in it. Percy maybe?

She glanced at the door again before looking down at the book in her hands, a small smile lifting her lips as she opened it up.

"Hermione?" She jumped, stuffing the notebook under her pillow as Fred leaned his head in the room. He was wearing his shirt now, and he had a timid look on his face.

"Yes?" She asked, feeling wary.

"I hate to do this to you, but George needs to talk. Are you alright with the two of us going out for a while?" she blinked owlishly for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said, her voice light. She realized what George was doing, and she couldn't have been more grateful. Whatever Percy had found out must have been important.

"Alright, we'll talk later." He said, smiling a little when he realized she wasn't the least bit angry.

"Yes." He nodded his head and left, leaving Hermione alone with what ever it was Percy had managed to find out.

She opened the book, moving back on the bed so that her back was supported by the pillows. She flipped through the first few pages, letting her eyes scan the familiar text until she came upon a new, vaguely familiar penmanship.

_Hermione, _

_I've learned quite a lot about what Fred believes happened between the two of you. Furthermore, and far more impressively, I have actually seen it. _

_Yes, I have seen the false memories he has._

_While I was searching for information on Fred's extremely unique (and rare) case, I came across mention of an old spell. It allowed one to peer into the mind of someone else, similar to Occlumency, but it could only be done by one who had blood relations to the person they wished to see. Also, it had to be done while the person in questions guard was down, preferably while asleep, and it had to be done by someone they trusted._

_Sorry, I digress. Needless to say, it seemed the perfect spell to obtain the information we so desperately needed. While I had Fred out for lunch, I slipped him a potion to put him to sleep. I then performed the spell, and peered into his mind, searching through his memories._

_Now, as Ron pointed out earlier, the reason I was chosen for this particular task was that I had almost no contact with any of my family during the whole ordeal. As you can imagine, I had no idea as to what was false in the memories, aside from the obvious fact that he was dating you._

_With that in mind, I have placed the memories I could gather (the ones he was thinking of when we were speaking) in the text of this letter. At the end of it, all you have to do is point your wand at the words and speak the words 'Aperio Arcanum.'_

_This spell will only work for your wand, as it is my opinion that only you have the right to see what these memories hold._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Percival Weasley_

_Ps. Regardless of how misled my brother may currently be, it is quite clear that his feelings for you are extremely real. Tread carefully in whatever you do. Should he regain his true memories and maintain his current ones, it could crush him to discover that you don't truly love him. Don't hurt my brother, Hermione. His heart truly rest in your hands._

Hermione stared at the letter with an open mouth. This was better than she ever thought, more than she thought she could possibly get!

She raised her hand and pointed her wand at the middle of the paper, stalling as her eyes ran over the last note again.

_Don't hurt my brother… His heart rest in your hands._

Seeing those words written down on paper made the whole thing seem more real, oddly so. She couldn't imagine hurting Fred. She loved him desperately. No, Percy had it quite wrong, she wasn't the one that was going to be doing the hurting in this relationship. It would be Fred, and only him.

She didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't want to think about what would happen when he remembered everything. She really, really needed to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was going to be too painful.

She shot a locking charm at the bedroom door, along with a silencing spell and a caterwauling charm so she would know when they were coming. She hoped it would work, she wasn't really sure how this all would work. Like a pensive maybe?

She squared her shoulders and raised her wand again. "Aperio Arcanum."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The next chapter is going to be different from the others, it'll be all memories.. _

_Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think, or if you have any idea's/suggestions. _


	22. Chapter 22

"You look smashing, Hermione." The voice came from behind her, and it caused her to start and turn around. She was standing in the middle of the great hall, along with several other students. Fred's eyes were sparkling, and she found herself grinning on account of it.

"Thank you." Came an extremely shy whisper behind her. She turned her head to see a very bizarre sight. She was walking towards herself, albeit this was a much younger her. She was wearing a periwinkle blue, floaty, dress-like robe that instantly brought back memories she would have rather not relieved. She was at a loss to what was going on for a moment, but then the truth hit her and she felt a rush of giddy excitement.

"Sorry about my git of a brother." Fred said, stepping nearer to the young her. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"I'm not working with the enemy. Victor's just a friend, which is what I thought the point of this entire tournament was."

"Yeah…" He shifted uneasily, just like he had in her real memory. Why hadn't she noticed it before? How terribly naïve she was!

"You look handsome, by the way. I never knew you could clean up so well." His eyes brightened and he swallowed thickly before bending slightly at the waist and offering her a hand.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

The memory Hermione smiled brilliantly and nodded her head, opening her mouth to speak.

"Herm-ow-ninny?" Victor's deep voice interrupted the sweet scene, causing the memory Hermione to blush brilliantly and turn towards the surly Bulgarian.

"Yes?"

"I vish for a dance." He said, holding out his hand. Hermione looked at it before looking in the Bulgarian's eyes. This was when Hermione had left Fred. She'd wanted to dance with him, but she didn't want to be rude to her date.

This Hermione clearly had different idea's. "No. I'm having this dance with Fred." She turned back to the wide eyed prankster and took his offered hand. He took the small hand, positively beaming, and turned towards the dance floor, leading the young, blushing Hermione away. Hermione quickly followed the young couple, wanting to make sure she saw everything she could.

They didn't say a word, only looking into each others eyes and dancing slowly. The memory Hermione lowered her eyes and took a deep breath, biting her lip nervously before looking up at Fred through her lashes. His expression turned more tender, and then turned to one of happy shock when she laid her head against his chest, letting out a soft, contented sigh.

This was the moment it had all changed, this was the start! She could hardly believe she was really seeing it.

Before anything else could happen though, the scene changed, melting away. She know found herself outside the common room at night, clearly having just come back from the library. Fred was following her, and she looked quite annoyed.

"Honestly, Fred!" She snapped, turning on her heel and glaring at the prankster. "What on earth is wrong with you!"

"Nothing!" He responded quickly, a pleading look on his face. "I didn't mean for it to get so out of han-"

"Of course not, because that would have required thinking on your part." He deflated visibly at her words, an incredibly hurt look crossing his face. The memory Hermione paused in her rant, noticing the expression, which he quickly managed to mask. "Why did you do it?" She asked, her tone changing from rage and annoyance to an odd defeat.

Fred's shoulders slumped and his gaze dropped to the floor. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it is not. I can't think of a single _sane_ reason why anyone would charm fifty buckets of _water_ to follow a person into a _library_. Honestly, did you think about your plan at all? Did it ever occur to you what kind of damage that water could have done to the books there?"

"No, I knew it wouldn't harm them." He said, sounding slightly defensive. "Pince has a dozen charms on them preventing all sorts of damage." Hermione's eyes narrowed and she studied him, causing him to flinch slightly at the intensity of her gaze.

"Why did you do it, Fred? Why did you try and prank Malfoy?" She finally asked.

"Because he was a git to you, and he said some extremely untrue and degrading things about you."

"Honestly, Frederick." Hermione said, shaking her head in clear exasperation. "Why do all of you care? Malfoy is a pigheaded prat that lives to give muggle-borns grief. I don't care a bit about anything he says, why on earth should you?"

"Because it's not true! You're not a mu- you're not!" The raw belief in Fred's statement was clear on his face, and it warmed Hermione's heart while it clearly through the memory Hermione for a loop.

"Fred, it doesn't bother me. Why did you let it get to you?"

"Because it was about you." He said simply, dropping his eyes again.

"Why does that matter? Why should you care? It's not like you have to protect me."

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." He said quietly. The memory Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why? What is it with you recently? You're always talking to me, you help me study, you're hanging out in the library, and now you're trying to prank Malfoy? Is this all some sort of joke or prank?"

"Are you two going to bed or do you expect me to just stand open all night?" The Fat Lady huffed, drawing the memory Hermione out of her rant. She flushed a bright red and stepped through the open hall, pausing to give Fred one last look before running up to her dorm.

"It's not a joke, Hermione. I love you." Fred said quietly, looking at where she had disappeared. Hermione's heart gave a lurch and she was stepping towards him. However, before she could take two steps the world once again began to melt away around her. The stone walls were replaced by a bright blue sky, the floor by grass, and the dancers by the Weasley clan.

"Fred Weasley!" A furious voice yelled. Hermione spun around to see a very disheveled bushy haired girl standing up from a smashed broom. The boy being yelled at was backing away from her slowly, a look of pure terror on his handsome face.

"You complete arse!" She screamed out, crossing the grass to him. She had her wand out and aimed at him. Apparently the furious fourth year was too much for him. He turned around and tried to run away, but Hermione was far too quick for him. She shot a jelly leg jinx at him and his retreat ended.

She stormed up to him, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around as his unstable legs collapsed beneath him. "What were you thinking?" She demanded, kneeling on the ground next to him.

He flinched at her fierce words, not even daring to look up at her. "I thought you should learn to ride a broom. I love it so much, I just wanted you to know it wasn't something to be scared of."

Her gaze softened as she looked at him, turning from the fierce anger to something entirely different. "Oh Fred." She whispered, and then she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. It lasted for only a moment, and she knocked his nose before actually managing to kiss him, but it was oddly perfect.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said quietly when she pulled back, his eyes bright and filled with life and happiness. Her cheeks were bright red, but she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

"Then you better kiss me now, and then again, you know, make up for lost time." She said softly, blushing even more at her boldness. He smiled even wider, and it made Hermione miss her own Fred.

"Gladly." He whispered before reaching up and grabbing her waist. He pulled her back down and kissed her slowly, tenderly. Cat calls rang out from everywhere around them, Fred's brothers expressing their excitement that their younger brother finally had the girl he had been chasing for half a year.

Fred and the memory Hermione made no move to break their second kiss, both losing themselves in the simple joy and innocence of their new admittance of attraction. Hermione's heart gave a painful flutter as she watched the scene. She'd never wished something had really happened so much. She wanted this history, she wanted this love story.

Before she could think anything else the scene once again melted and Hermione found herself in an empty parking lock. It was dark now, and the stars were shining brightly overhead. She could hear a laughing couple somewhere behind her, and that caused her to turn on the spot to see who was coming towards her. It was her and Fred, arm in arm. He was beaming and she was laughing at whatever he had just said, her bushy hair flying around her face.

"So what is it we're doing?" She asked, finally regaining her breath from laughing.

"It's a surprise, Miss Granger. You can stop asking, I'm not going to spoil it." he said, winking at her. She blushed mumbling something.

"I know, you just can't stand not knowing something." He said cheerfully, bumping her shoulder with his. She smiled at him, clearly content to just walk down the street arm in arm with him.

"And this is our stop." He said suddenly, turning towards a extremely familiar building. The memory Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise before she let out an excited squeal.

"How did you know?" She gasped out, rounding on Fred with a look of disbelieving joy.

"Because I'm extremely astute at mind reading." He said in a dismissive manner, making Hermione chuckle and shake her head. "Because I pay attention." He said with a shrug a moment later. The memory Hermione looked at him with a small smile, a sparkle in her eyes as she nervously bit her lip.

"Thanks." She said quietly, her eyes locked on him. He grinned and waved a hand dismissively as they stepped up to the ticket line.

"It's nothing, love. I've always wanted to try this out anyway." She led him into the skating rink, talking him through the process. Hermione watched as she showed him how to lace his shoes up, and then showed him how to skate, making it a point to never get further than two feet from him.

The scene changed again and Hermione now found herself seeing flashes of memories. They were at Grimmauld place, sitting on the same couch, her leaning into his arms while she read a book. They were boarding the Hogwarts express, and she went to his compartment after the prefect meeting. They were at the start of term feast, laughing as Ron mimicked Goyle and Crabbe.

The scene changed again, and she was now in the Common Room. It was empty except for the memory her. She was sitting nervously on the sofa, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Hermione couldn't make out the time, but she could tell it was late. The portrait door swung open in front of her, and she let out a loud gasp when she saw who was coming in.

Fred.

He staggered in, his robes hanging off his shoulders as he dragged his feet. His face was bruised and his left eye had swollen shut, he was clutching his arm to his chest and he was breathing heavily. Everything about him seemed to scream pain and defeat, something Hermione had never seen Fred look like.

"Fred!" the memory Hermione yelped, standing up and rushing towards him. His eyes widened and he looked startled to see her. She grabbed hold of him gently and led him over to the sofa before setting beside him and handing him a glass of water. He drank it quickly, leaning back and cringing as his back hit the sofa. Hermione's heart broke at the sight of him and found an anger that was nearly all consuming fill her.

"What did she do to you?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's chapter one of memories, I hope it meets all of your approval. I honestly had a lot of fun writing it, I think I have more fun writing them in Hogwarts. It's honestly just hard to come up with new plot ideas for them while they're there._

_So, until the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review!_


	23. Chapter 23

"What did she do to you?" the memory Hermione whispered, taking his hand in her own and turning it over gently. Hermione stepped forward to see what was written on it. 'I must not cause trouble.' Was written across the back of his hand in a deep red. She dropped the hand, obviously in shock, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

He stared back at her with the beautiful blue eyes that Hermione so loved and gently raised his unharmed hand up. He rubbed her cheek gently, wiping the tears away and then dropped his hand so it was resting on her shoulder. "She told me she wanted me to use a quill that I had seen in a book before." He said quietly, looking anywhere but at her. Hermione sat on the coffee table, needing to know where this was going. She was beginning to forget this hadn't actually happen.

"I told her that I wouldn't use it and she got really angry. I told her that she was delusional nutter and that I was going straight to Dumbledore to tell him what was going on. She turned red and hit me."

He frowned even more at that and Hermione felt her blood boil. She hoped she could find Umbridge. Dream or not, she wanted to kill that witch.

"I got my stuff together and was about to leave when she told me that she'd just get you instead." He found her eyes again, and Hermione watched as the memory her understood what it was he was saying. She'd used their relationship to make him torture himself. She'd used Hermione to hurt him. She'd used her to make Fred cooperate.

Had that actually happened? Had Fred actually tortured himself for her?

Oh god, what she wouldn't give to go back in time and say yes when he asked her out. This man deserved her love-no, he deserved so much more!

The scene melted before she could see anything else and she now found herself in the library. The memory her was re-shelving books, tears streaking down her face. What had happened? She could tell it was still fifth year by the way she wore her hair, but she couldn't figure out when or why she would be crying.

She stepped closer to the memory her and studied her, trying to find something to give her a timeline. Her eyes shot to the book she was putting up and she noticed a thin scar on the back of her hand. 'I must not break rules.'

So, it was after the DA had been found. Well, it would be April at the earliest, and June at the latest.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice sounded behind her, and both her and the memory Hermione to turn towards him. Hermione smiled while the memory of her stiffened.

"What?" She asked coldly. Fred flinched at her tone, but his face was pleading.

"Please, let me expl-"

"I don't want to hear it. You already made yourself perfectly cle-"

"Hermione!" He snapped, ending her statement. She stood taller for a moment, and then broke, tears streaming down her face as she began to weep. Fred moved forward instantly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as near as he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her close and stroking her hair while he bent his head over her.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" She wept out, and Hermione finally realized what was going on. He was about to be leaving Hogwarts. She felt sad just thinking about it, and she could sympathize with the memory.

"Because I can't stay here any longer. I can't do it to George, to you guys. We're going to give Umbridge hell, and then we're getting out. We're going to open the shop, and make sure that everyone here has as many prank products as they could ever use."

"Please, take me with you." Fred's face contorted in pain and he pulled her even closer, tears falling down his own face.

"Oh, Hermione, I would love too. You have to stay though, I can't take you from Hogwarts, I can't ruin your dream. I love you too much." He froze as the words left his mouth and he turned pale. The memory Hermione pushed back and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, looking at her unsurely, "I love you."

Her mouth turned to a little 'o' and Hermione felt a burst of excitement in her chest. She wanted to scream the words back to him and smother him in a kiss. She wanted to shout that she loved him from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

This was all a memory though, and she couldn't do anything but watch.

The memory her didn't disappoint though. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned as close to him as she could before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, the sort that was so intimate it was uncomfortable to watch.

"I love you too, Fred." Hermione said against his lips, never moving away from him.

"Really?" He asked, his lips still hovering over hers.

"Really, I love you. I love you and I'll be waiting for you at platform 9 3/4. Open your shop, Fred Weasley. Open that shop and give Umbridge hell for all of us."

"You know I will."

Once again the scene melted away, and this time Hermione found herself outside the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She had no idea why she was here, but she recognized the day, she could see her, Harry, and Ron approaching the shop.

"It's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione let out an exhilarated laugh as she pushed past her best mates.

She ran through the doors, and Hermione followed her, grinning when she stepped into the shop. She loved it here, it was so magical and fun. Everything she loved best about the wizarding world could be found here.

"Hermione!" And that was one of the things she now loved most. She turned towards the voice, beaming when she saw him in the crazy, magenta robes.

"Fred! I've missed you so much! How is the shop doing? Did you put the extra wards up I showed you? Have Remus and Tonks tested them?"

"Relax, Hermione." Fred said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. "I've already told you, George and I are perfectly safe. We've even set a special ward up. If anyone with a dark mark steps in, George, Verity, Lee and I are instantly alerted."

"Are you sure that-"

"Relax, love." Fred said again, brushing his nose through her curls. "I've only got a little while with you and I don't want to spend it talking about that."

"I doubt very much you want to talk at all." Memory Hermione said wryly.

He laughed again, a delighted look in his eyes. "Well, that wasn't what I was thinking, but I'm glad that that is where your mind went."

"What did you want to do then?"

"I was thinking you could spend some time with me in the backroom. George, Harry, Lee, and I are the only ones that can get back there. I've added you to it as well."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I was working on a new product, Keep-Away-Keys."

"Need some help?" Fred's eyes brightened and he nodded his head.

"That'd be brilliant, but I don't want to make you work. This is your vacation."

"I want to help, it sounds like fun."

The scene faded to black, and Hermione couldn't figure out what was going on. She blinked, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was by the lake.

Oh!

She knew what this memory would be of, and she couldn't hide her excitement. The couple she was waiting for stepped through the woods and Hermione rushed up to them.

"It's a beautiful night." Memory her said.

"Not as beautiful as you." She rolled her eyes at the corny sentiment. "I'm serious, love." He said, tuning her in his hold so that they were facing each other. "I love you, and nothing is more beautiful to me."

"Fred," Hermione started, her voice taking on a slightly tired tone.

He shook his head before sinking to his knees. She let out a gasp, her mouth dropping open in shock. "I love you, Hermione, and I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?" It was simple, and perfect, and Hermione wished she could push the memory her out of the way and say yes to him.

"Yes, yes because I love you!" She said, sinking to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his lips, knocking him to the ground with the force of it. His hands came up and wrapped around her, and the two of them snogged by the dark lake, lost in their own little world.

A loud crack sounded suddenly, and she found herself at a sandy beach, slipping on the unexpected sand.

"FRED!" She heard a voice frantically yell. She turned where she had fallen and looked up to see Fred racing past her, Bill hot on his tail.

Where on earth had she gone to now? What was wrong with Fred?

She didn't waste time wondering about it. She hopped up and raced after him, slipping down the sand and nearly colliding with his form as he came to an abrupt halt in front of a quaint little house. It was Shell Cottage.

Hermione suddenly had a pretty good idea as to where this memory was at.

"Let me in!" Fred bellowed at the door as he banged on it. Bill slid up behind him, skidding to a stop as he placed a hand on his brothers arm.

"Fred-"

"Open the damn door, Bill!" Bill jerked his hand back and pushed the door open, not bothering to stop Fred as he pushed his way through.

"She's in the back room, careful! She's not-" His voice trailed off as Fred ran out of hearing range, clearly not caring what Bill had to say. Hermione looked at him curiously for a moment before stepping into the house and following Fred. He was standing in front of the very back door, his hand shaking violently as he reached for the knob. Before he could get his hand to it though, the door was pulled open. Fleur stood in front of him for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise. She blinked at him owlishly for a moment, and then she stepped aside, letting him in the room. He looked at her with wide eyes, his hands fisting when he saw the potions in her hand.

He stepped into the room and sunk next to the bed, his hands reaching for the small ones lying on top of the blankets.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly, his voice shaking as he gripped the hands. Hermione stepped into the room to see an extremely abused memory of herself lying on the bed.

The memory was perfect, the exact way she had looked when she'd been attacked at Malfoy Manor.

How had Fred known what she looked like?

Her mind flagged that thought as important, but she pushed it aside, focusing on what was going on instead.

He had sat up on his haunches, stroking her cheek with such tenderness that it made Hermione's heart hurt. The memory her blinked sleepily, tilting her head into the soft touch.

"Fred?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. Fred tensed at the sound of it, but he shook of his obvious anger and leaned forward, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, Love, it's me. I'm here. I'm so, so, sorry." He said, and tears streaked down his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Don't be sorry, everything's better now." She said simply, smiling softly at him as her eyes studied his face. "I was so worried I'd never see you again."

"I was too."

"Let's make a deal." She said quietly, her voice oddly determined. "No matter what, we have to stay alive long enough to see each other again. No matter what, we have to stay at least long enough to say good bye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, good bye. I can't lose you without a goodbye. I was afraid I'd never get the chance."

"I solemnly swear that I will not leave until I see you again, until I tell you how much I love you and that I'll be waiting for you no matter what fate."

"No matter what fate."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Super earlier update becasue I have to be up super early. That was the end of the memories ;) They were a lot of fun to write. We're about to get serious about ending this story though, the plot will be wrapping up. I've put a lot into making this all work out, so I'm hoping I can tie this all up._

_This ramble probably is making very little sense, sorry, but please review anyway!_


	24. Chapter 24

"Hermione?"

The world around her faded away and she woke up with a jerk, looking around wildly as she tried to figure out what happened. She was in Fred's bedroom, someone must have come near. She could hear the wailing of the caterwauling charm behind her, and it helped to bring her back to focus on what was going on.

She dismissed the caterwauling charm and stood up, righting her clothes and fussing with her hair as she went towards the door, stuffing her notebook into her pocket before she took a step.

Her leg flared up in terrible pain and she let out a hiss of pain before she fell down. A bang sounded and the door in front of her flew open, Fred was standing in front of it, an upraised eyebrow and a wary look on his handsome face, his wand drawn.

"Hermione?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her and helping her up. She gripped onto him, fighting the pain away. She would, and could ignore it.

"I'm fine, I just tripped." She lied, smiling happily at him. A burst of excitement and love welled up in her chest as she looked at him. She let him pull her up and then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level and pressing a heated kiss to his lips. He was still for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and snogged her back.

"Oi! What was that racke- Merlin, do you two ever do anything else?" George's extremely amused voice echoed around the empty flat, making Hermione try to spring away from Fred. He held onto her waist tighter, making sure that she couldn't escape. She tried to struggle for a moment, but she relaxed into his hold, turning towards George with a blush. Her leg was still throbbing, trying to distract her.

George was grinning mischievously and leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look fierce.

"What was with the caterwauling charm?" Fred asked, drawing her attention back. She turned towards him with a small smile, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I was taking a nap, and I wanted to make sure I could know when you got back."

"Then why not use a alert charm on the front door?" He asked, looking amused.

"Oops?" She offered. George snorted and she turned back towards him, shooting him another glare. "Shut it." She ordered.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower. George and I brought some dinner." She nodded her head and he kissed her cheek again before stepping by her into the bedroom. She waited for him to close the door and then she crossed the hall to George, limping slightly. He straightened up and looked down at her, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed as well.

"Did you see it?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I did." She said, glancing behind her shoulder.

"And?"

"I know everything I could need." She said, her heart pounding in excitement. She opened her mouth to say something else but a huge crash sounded behind her in the bedroom. George and Hermione both moved together as one, throwing the bedroom door open and looking around wildly as they drew their wands.

Fred was lying on the floor, holding onto a rumpled t shirt as he convulsed violently against the floor. His eyes had rolled back so that only the whites were showing, and his head was thrown back. He was deathly pale, making unnatural noises as his entire body jerked. George and Hermione both sunk by his side, trying to hold him still as they talked to him.

"Fred?" George's voice was commanding, hiding all the fear that was clear in his face. Hermione couldn't even make words past the rushing fear that had risen up in her chest.

Fred made no reply, his body jolting even more as his skin turned a more ashen color. "George?" Hermione cried out, begging him for some sort of answer. Fred was obviously not doing well, and that was scaring her more than anything else previously.

He shook his head, concentrating solely on holding Fred's body down. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Fred's head. "Obliviate!" He said forcefully.

Nothing changed.

"No!" Hermione cried out, her voice holding a note of anguish in it that no one had heard since she thought Harry was dead.

George raised his heads and locked gazes with hers, his eyes holding hers for one terrible moment, the same fear and disbelief evident in his blue eyes. Eyes that were so similar to Fred's, yet so unfathomably different. He said only three words, and Hermione didn't understand what he meant when he spoke them.

"Tell the others." His eyes lowered back to Fred's as Hermione's mind worked through the sentence.

He gripped his wand tighter in his hand, and then he twisted into the air, disappearing, taking Fred with him. Hermione let out a cry and reached forward, groping for the spot they had just been. She knew where he would have gone, and she now knew what she needed to do, but she could hardly think at the moment.

Her hands fell limply at her side as her tears started to stream down her face. Her fingers brushed something soft and she looked down to see the shirt Fred had been clutching. It was one she had gotten him for his birthday during her fourth year. It was from the Quidditch world cup, she couldn't believe he still had it. Her fingers closed around the soft, worn, green fabric and she pulled it to her chest, brushing it against her face and closing her eyes before taking a deep breath. She inhaled the scent, the familiar, warming, perfect scent of Fred.

Her eyes opened and a new resolve filled them. She stood up stiffly, vaguely aware that her leg was no longer hurting, and gripping her wand and stowing the shirt in her robe pocket. She twisted into the air, and reappeared at the Burrow.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley's voice questioned. Hermione turned on the spot, looking at her with an emotionless face.

"Fred's at St. Mungo's. George just took him there, he collapsed on us."

"What?" She squeaked out, rising up from the kitchen table she'd just been sitting out. Hermione could hear feet thundering down the steps behind her but she didn't turn. A strange numbness had settled over her.

"He collapsed, I think something triggered a memory. He wasn't responsive."

"Fred?" She heard Ron's voice behind her and she turned around, nodding her head.

"Yes."

"Come on, we've got to go!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, sounding hysterical. Ron and Ginny rushed to her side, towards the already ignited Floo network while Harry stepped towards Hermione.

"Hermione?" He questioned, and his voice nearly broke her. She pushed the emotions away, focusing on the fact that Fred was hurt. She couldn't lose it before he reached him. she had to be with him.

"Go on ahead, Hermione. I'll alert everyone else." He told her, giving her a push towards the door. A tear of relief that she couldn't stop fell down her cheek. She gave her head a nod and turned towards the dying fire. She summoned a pinch of powder before she could even reach the fireplace and tossed it in, yelling the words 'St. Mungo's' out as she stepped into it.

She reappeared in St. Mungo's and she wanted to do nothing more than run down the long halls towards Fred, but she had no idea where he was. Her eyes swept the long room and she saw three frantic red-heads in a heated discussion with a medi-witch. Hermione ran towards them, not hearing the conversation past the rushing in her ears.

The moment she reached them the medi-witch stepped away, leading them to a long room filled with benches and other people. Hermione barely registered the fact that they were there, her eyes were locked on the medi-witch.

"You'll have to wait here."

Wait? What was she talking about? They needed to be taken to Fred-he'd need them! She couldn't leave him alone-

"I'm afraid you're simply not allowed to see him, Miss." What? Her eyes widened as she realized she'd just said her thoughts out loud, but oddly she couldn't make herself care. "I will let you know the minute he's out of intensive care. The moment he's allowed visitors." She motioned to an empty bench. "Now please sit." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ocmplied while Mrs. Weasley stepped closer to the medi-witch.

"Where's my other son then? Where is George Weasley?"

"He's with your son. We tried to separate them but his condition worsened."

"They have a twin bond, you want to keep them together." Hermione said, her voice holding a dead quality that scared her slightly."

"We realize that." The medi-witch said, her voice snooty.

"Mum!" Two familiar voices called from the other end of the hall and Hermione looked up to see Bill, Charlie, and Harry headed towards them. Mrs. Weasley stepped towards them and wrapped her arms around them, tears streaking down her face. The medi-witch took the distraction to slip away.

A rush of words were said but Hermione couldn't hear them, she was closing in on herself, going into her memories to escape the terrible pain and silence that had risen up around her. She let herself get lost in the peaceful scenes that rose in her mind. She was remembering the first time she'd ever actually seen Fred, on the train. She'd thought it was the neatest thing that he'd had a twin, and she'd laughed when they'd pulled the whole 'I'm George not Fred game.'

The memories she'd just seen resurfaced as well, making more tears well up in her eyes. They streaked down her face. She felt a hand on her back and she blinked the tears away in an attempt to see who it was. Harry wrapped his arm around her while Ron continued to rub it. They both moved closer to her and the three of them took comfort in each others familiar presences. Tears continued to streak down her face but she let the simple reassurance they offered wash over her. She realized that she'd always have them.

She had been neglecting to spend time with them since this whole mess happened, but they were always there for her. They didn't even pause for a moment before they were trying to offer her some sort of comfort. She made a promise to herself right there that no matter what happened she wouldn't go without them for so long. She wouldn't let anything come between the three of them.

She only hoped she wouldn't be trying to offer comfort.

What had brought the attack on? Had it been something she'd done? Was it her fault? Her mind started going over everything she had done, second guessing each decision, each action. She convinced herself it was her fault, and she could no longer see past the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley's frantic voice drew Hermione out of the dark hole she'd fallen into and she looked up, her heart lurching as hope filled her.

George was stepping down the long hall towards them, his shoulders slumped and a blank expression on his worn face.

"He's resting. They stopped the convulsions." He said, and his voice had a dead quality that Hermione instantly hated. Her heart rose to her throat and she had to swallow thickly to clear the lump in her throat.

"Did they say anything about his mind?"

"No," George said, sinking heavily to the bench beside his mum. "They don't know what's going to happen with him. we're just going to have to wait and see.

And thus began the longest night of Hermione's life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mwhahaha! What is going on? Is Fred alright? Will he remember? Will it all end in tears?_

_Leave a review with your thoughts, please!_


	25. Chapter 25

She woke up, countless hours later, snuggled in between George and Harry. She didn't remember why she was between them at first, the wonderful confusion of waking slowing her pained mind down. She blinked her eyes clear, taking in the dark waiting room, and she remembers it all.

Tears filled her eyes again, but she pushes them back, glancing at George and Harry to see if they're awake. George's eyes were closed, but his breathing wasn't the even, peaceful breath of sleep. He's closed back in on himself again, just like he did the first time Fred went into a coma. A painful twinge went through her chest at that thought, but she pushed it away, knowing that wherever he had gone to, he was with Fred. He was helping his twin fight his way out of the coma. She had told the medi-witch that they were connected, but she had simply scoffed at him. The naïve witch clearly had no idea how deep their bond went.

She was a little scared that if the worse should happen to Fred, George would follow him. They were that connected. She didn't think she could bear to lose Fred, but losing George with him would be even worse. Keeping him though would be unthinkable.

She just prayed Fred would be alright.

Harry was leaning against the back walk, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm that she recognized from all the long nights they'd spent together on the Horcrux hunt. She loved watching him sleep, it was the only time he really looked peaceful. He didn't have any worry lines, and his lips were always turned up slightly in a smile. His hair was just as wild as ever, refusing to stay flat.

She turned back towards the nurse station with a small sigh. All the Weasley's were still here, Percy and Mr. Weasley had shown up after the Ministry had closed, being unable to get away before.

Her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall, but she couldn't make out the time in the dark. She sighed again and reached into her pocket, feeling the worn t shirt hidden in it's depths.

She sat up slightly straighter, careful not to wake Harry, and pulled the shirt out, tracing it's design as she looked at the green fabric.

"Oh Fred." She whispered out, bringing the material to her chest. Tears once again began to fall down her face and she silently wept, knowing that no one would wake. She stroked the shirt reverently, finding an unspeakable comfort and pain in the worn cotton. If he woke up and didn't know her, she wasn't sure what she would do. Her love for him had changed everything about her, she couldn't pretend not to love him anymore. She wasn't physically capable of doing it, she couldn't stop looking at him, smiling when he was nearer and frowning when he wasn't.

If he did remember then the possibility of him hating her seemed so terribly real. What would she do then? Would she be able to ever earn his trust, and affection again? Would he be able to see she'd done it all for him?

George let out a long, shuddering gasp beside her and jerked violently, opening his eyes and standing, a wild look on his face.

"Hermione?" He spun towards her, bending at the waist and grabbing hold of her arm, jerking her up. She followed him without question, not caring when the others were startled awake by his harsh actions.

"Fred?" She questioned, her voice unrecognizable even to her.

"He's waking!" George yelped, jerking her towards him and down the hall. The other Weasley's were getting up, stumbling after him. Hermione's leg was beginning to throb again, and it was causing her to trip.

She fell flat to the floor, and George almost fell with her. He turned bodily towards her and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style as he continued to run down the hall. Hermione clung onto him, too worried to make any objection to being carried. Her leg was hurting more and more, almost as though the nearer she got to Fred the worse it was. Her mind faltered at that, seeming to think it was important, but she pushed the thought aside. She could think about it later.

George burst through double doors and into a long ward, running until he reached the end. He summoned a chair and lowered Hermione into, and for the first time she got to see Fred.

He was lying on the bed, barely breathing and so deathly pale that she was fearful he was already dead. Her hand reached out timidly to his arm, and she grasped it in her fingers, shuddering when she felt how cold it was. George reached beside her and grasped his other arm. The moment his hand touched Fred's skin a startling shock went through her entire body. George jerked as well, and looked at her in surprise, his eyes widening. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking down at Fred.

His eyes widened even more and he let out a strangled little cry, leaning down so that he was right next to Fred. Before Hermione could remark on his odd behavior the rest of the Weasleys piled into the room. Fred gave a long shuddering gasp and George tightened his grip on him as Fred began to shake. His skin was losing the ashen color, and his breathing was becoming less labored. He gave one last tremble, and then he grew still, his face growing peaceful. Hope began to rise in Hermione as she studied him.

His eyes fluttered, tilting towards his twin with an uncanny sense of where he would be.

"George?" Fred's voice was raspy, unnatural and unused, but it brought tears to every one's eyes as his blue ones blinked open. His twin gave a half-laugh that sounded more like a sob. "I'm glad you're here ," Fred managed as George moved closer, encasing him in arms that promised never to let go. Hermione couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face, though it did surprise her that she _still_ had tears to shed.

Her leg was twitching in pain, but she was determinedly ignoring it.

"YOU'RE glad that I'M here?" George asked incredulously, lifting his head from where he had burrowed it in Fred's neck. "Freddie, I'm . . . I . . . you . . . you almost . . ." His voice was choked and it broke off at the end as tears streaked down her cheeks. He shook his head, clutching Fred even tighter. "You stupid nutter, I'm the one who's glad you're here."

Fred nodded, but his eyes were slowly shutting and it was clear he wasn't fully here any longer. "So tired," he whispered. His half lidded eyes drifted around, glancing at each member of his family until they came to rest on Hermione. His face was emotionless, but his eyes narrowed slightly, making Hermione's heart clench in fear.

"Go to sleep then, Freddie." George whispered, his voice tender and full of love. It was a tone that none but Fred ever got to hear. "We'll still be here- I'll still be here- when you awake." Fred gave his head a small nod before growing still again.

"Did he remember?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice small. Her eyes were full of tears and it was obvious that she was scared.

"I'm not sure." George said after a long moment. He kept looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes and it was beginning to unnerve her. She felt like she was missing something, or she'd done something wrong. She had most assuredly missed something though.

"Oh, Merlin." She cried, her voice breaking as she sank into a chair. "I can't take this!"

"It'll be alright, Molly." Mr. Weasley reassured, stepping up behind her and laying his arm on her shoulder. "He's strong, he'll make it."

"Yeah," George said, and he sounded surprisingly sure. His voice was strong and steady. Hermione looked over at him in surprise to find him staring straight at her. It was unnerving somehow, and she had to drop the gaze.

Her leg started to throb again and she jumped at the unexpected onslaught of pain.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" George asked, and she had to shake her head no. Harry was by her side in a second, his arm wrapped around her.

"What is it? Your leg again?" she nodded her head, biting her lip as pain flared up yet again. She jerked as her leg continued to pound her with pain, and her hand let go of Fred's arm. Faster than she could blink George moved. He caught her hand in his and pulled her back, forcing her hand to stay on Fred's arm.

"George?" She asked, her voice hoarse and pained, she needed to move, this position was killing her!

"You can't let go, not when he's asleep." George ordered, his voice firm and commanding.

"Geor-" Harry started, his eyes narrowed.

"No." George said simply, his eyes unyielding. "She can't move. I'm sorry, but you simply can't." She nodded her head, her heart pounding in her chest as the pain got even worse.

"Stay with me." He said, and he was suddenly beside her, holding her other hand in his, still clutching Fred's arm. She nodded her head and focused all her energy on breathing through the pain. Fred shuddered under her hand, and that startled her back to reality, giving her the strength to block the pain out.

"Fred?" Her and George called together. He shook under their hands, and then sat upright, a wild look in his eyes.

"Oh Godric." He moaned out, looking around frantically until he saw George. He relaxed slightly upon seeing his twin, but he tensed up immediately again when he saw Hermione.

"Why?" He blurted out, and the hurt in his voice tore at her heart. "Why did you all lie to me?"

It grew extremely quiet incredibly quick, Hermione didn't even think anyone was breathing any longer. "Fred," She started, wanting nothing more than to drop her gaze from him, but knowing she couldn't, and wouldn't do that to him. He deserved to know the truth, and he deserved to know how very much she loved him.

She had never lied about that, she did love him, and she wanted to marry him ever so much.

He didn't let her say anything more, his eyes piercing her. "You _lied_ to me, Hermione. You all did." He said, looking at each person in turn. He looked back at George, and for a long moment they held each others gaze, speaking volumes in a silent conversation that Hermione would have given anything to understand even a word of.

"It was to protect you." Mrs. Weasley said after a few seconds, when it became clear that Fred and George weren't going to stop silently conversing for a while.

"What makes you think that makes it any better? My god, mum, do you realize what an arse you let me act like?" He accused, turning towards her with narrowed eyes. "How could you do that to me?" He asked, rounding back on Hermione. "I know you don't love me, but you have no idea how much I loved you. Why would you lead me on like that? Why would you let me believe I could actually have- why?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to speak past the lump in her throat, or the guilt that had risen up in her.

"I do love you, Fre-"

"No, no more lies, Hermione. I'm done hearing them, I'm done with all of this."

She swallowed thickly, her heart breaking as she watched his eyes harden. He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes emotionless before he turned from her.

"Go." He said simply, and Hermione felt her world shatter.

"Wha-" She couldn't even say the whole word, it tore her heart.

"Go. I don't want to see you any more."

* * *

><p><em> to write. I HATE unhappy couples, they make me cry and want to toss my computer.<em>

_So this is my reminder to each of my readers. I… am… a… fluff… addict… I don't write dark stories (not this type anyway, if they are dark it's usually about a character healing, take 'Broken' for example of that. Anyway, since this has nothing to do with this story, I'm going to end this particular ramble now.) So rest assured, this will all work out okay._

_Leave a review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione sunk onto her bed at the Burrow, unable to see through all the tears that were streaking down her cheek

It was over, it was well and truly over. Fred had kicked her out of his room, and by extension out of his life. He didn't love her, it had all been a farce. A desperate scheme that had completely blown up in her face. How could she go on now? What was the point?

She was being a little dramatic, her mind tried to tell her. She forcibly told that part of her mind to shut up. If she wanted to wallow in despair she would, thank you very much.

She turned on the bed, bringing her legs up and laying down on the soft mattress and burying her head in her pillow. She wept bitterly into it, her whole body shaking with the force of her tears.

It had been two days, two long, terrible, grueling days since she had seen Fred. She'd left his hospital room and never looked back, and she hadn't heard a thing from Fred. George had sent her an owl telling her that he'd try and make Fred see sense, but she hadn't heard from him for a day.

Everyone else had been leaving her alone, letting her mourn by herself. She hadn't seen sight of anyone, only Molly. She had brought Hermione her meals, and taken the uneaten trays back down. Usually when she was upset she would do everything and anything she could to distract herself, but right now she couldn't even make herself get up off of her bed.

"Hermione!" She heard the faint voice and almost started at it, but she shook her head and burrowed deeper into her bed, choosing to ignore it in hopes that whoever it was would give up.

"Hermione!" The voice called again, louder now. She could tell who it was, and that made her pout slightly. It was the absolute only person in this house who would have the nerve to bother her. It was also the person that she was the only one brave enough to bother. It was her forever best mate, her brother in everything but blood.

Harry, the- boy- who- couldn't- leave –well- enough- alone. She still didn't respond, half hoping he'd leave her alone, and half hoping that he'd come in and drag her away.

"You can ignore me if you want, Hermione, but I'm coming anyway." He called up the steps. She growled into her bed and sat up, glaring at the door so it would be the first thing he saw when he came through.

The door burst open a moment later and Harry stepped through, his green eyes flashing in annoyance when he saw Hermione's glare. The annoyance quickly dissipated though, and a look of genuine worry replaced it.

"Hermione?" He questioned, and Hermione began to feel uneasy. Oh god, what must she look like? She'd been crying the last two days, she hadn't showered, washed, or even changed her clothes.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, turning away from him.

"I understand." He said, sitting next to her.

"Then why are you bothering me?" She was being harsh but she couldn't help it.

"Because you always do it for me. I'm getting you out of here. Fred is a bastard, and I'm going to probably end up killing him, but I'm not letting him make you like this anymore." He stood up and pulled her with him, reaching into his pocket for his wand. "I'm taking you out of here, even if I have to drag you." He pointed his wand at her and cast a cleaning charm that left her feeling grudgingly better.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after a moment, knowing resistance was futile. Harry was just as stubborn as her when he wanted to be.

"To Andromeda's." He said with a bit of a grin. Hermione raised her eyebrow and furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see my godson, and it'll do you some good to get out of this particular house." Harry answered, giving her a wink before crossing the room to the dresser. He pulled it open and tugged out a black robe. He shook it out, ridding it of any wrinkles before stepping back to Hermione. She watched him warily, but couldn't help the small smile that lifted her lips as he put the robe on her, pulling her hands through the sleeves with brotherly care before straightening it.

"Ready, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said after a moment, sighing before she straightened up. There was no need for her to be pathetic.

Yes, there really was.

No, she wasn't going there now. She would deal with that pain later. She needed to be strong right now, she needed to be strong for Harry.

He looped his arm through hers and twisted into the air, transporting them through space and time to Andromeda's house. Hermione realized she had never been there with a start as Harry led her up the path.

"I haven't been here since the night when everyone helped me escape Pivet Drive." Harry said reminiscently, looking at a giant scorch mark on the ground. "I was rather out of it then, so I won't be able to give you much help on the layout of things."

"That's alright. I don't suspect to be staying long."

Harry grinned mischievously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "How do you plan on leaving?" He asked conversationally.

"By apparition." She answered, narrowing her eyes some.

"Then by all means, go ahead, Hermione." He said it like he was issuing a challenge, and a horrible suspicion rose up within her.

"What did you do?" She questioned harshly, twisting into the air to no avail.

"Anti-apparation charm. It won't wear off for a half hour." And with those words he ran towards the house, away from a now furious Hermione.

"Harry Potter!" She bellowed out, charging after him without a thought about the fact she was at Andromeda's house and probably looking quite mental. The door to the house opened up and the afore mentioned witch stepped out, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she saw Hermione catch Harry.

"Having fun?" She questioned, a bit of a smile on her face. Harry grinned at her and nodded his head while Hermione just blushed. She let go of the choke hold she had placed on Harry and stepped back.

"Is he up?" Harry asked, stepping up to the front porch and giving the older witch a hug. She returned it with a soft smile, nodding her head and glancing down the hall.

"Yes, he just woke up from his nap."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as she led him inside. Hermione hung back for a second before following her in. She knew Harry was trying to be sweet, but she really just didn't feel like hanging out. She stepped into what must have been the sitting room and let her eyes drift around the room. There were pictures everywhere. Images of Ted Tonks, Nymphadora, and even Remus. She paused on a picture of Nymphadora-Tonks, and Remus standing together under a blooming willow. They were clutching hands and Tonks was in white, her hair long and purple. Remus was wearing dress robes, that while shabby, were extremely well pressed. They were both smiling, and a look of utter bliss was on both their faces. It must have been a wedding picture, Hermione decided.

She missed them both so much! She would have loved to talk to Tonks about what was going on. Who better to understand what she was going through? Tonks had been in love with Remus for two years before he finally accepted her advances!

She could still remember the night it had happened. That was the one good thing that had occurred that dark, horrible night. She could still see the desperate look in Tonks eyes and the pain in Remus's. They'd loved each other so much! Tonks knew what she wanted, and she hadn't let anything stop her.

She hadn't let anything stop her. She never gave up…

She didn't care that Remus said no, she hadn't stopped anyway. She'd kept going, she kept pursuing him. She'd laid it all on the line, she'd given her all to be sure he knew she loved him.

"Hermione?" Harry called from the back bedroom. "Where are you?" He never got a response, a simple spell and a flash of floo powder later and Hermione was no longer at Andromeda's.

She was going to fight for Fred. She was going to fight for his love, for their love.

She stepped out of the fire into the entry room of St. Mungo's. She looked around quickly, finding her bearings. Her eyes lingered on the waiting room for a moment before she gave herself a mental shake and went to the front desk.

The medi-witch looked up, frowning for a moment before speaking. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Fred Weasley, could you tell me what his room number is?" Hermione kept her voice as polite as possible, but she couldn't stop the impatient tap of her foot. She needed to find Fred before she lost her nerve.

"He's in ward number five on the fourth floor. I'm afraid he's checking out today though, so he may already be gone." Hermione gave her head a curt nod, hardly listening to the end of her statement. She wasn't wasting any more time than necessary.

She ran up the stairs as swiftly as she could, gasping for breath by the time she reached the fourth floor, but still not pausing for even a moment. She glanced at the sign over the doorway and quickly read it's directions before running down the right hallway towards ward four. She reached the tall oak, double doors and paused.

She took a deep breath and brought her hand to her hair, fussing with it nervously before straightening her now skewed robes. She brought her hand up to the door knob, grasping it loosely as she took another breath, trying to gather up enough nerve. She wanted Fred, she wanted him to know she hadn't been acting, that she didn't care if he thought he was foolish, because she _loved_ him. She had fallen head over heels in love with him, and she couldn't stop from loving him, even if he didn't love her.

She twisted the door knob and started to pull the door open only to fall to her knees as her leg flared up in terrible pain.

"Merlin!" She cried out, clutching her leg tightly in an attempt to stem the pain. Why did her blasted leg keep doing this? Why did it start to hurt whenever she was going to do something with Fred?

She gripped her wand tightly in her hand and pointed it at her leg, muttering a stunning and numbing charm. She lost all feeling in the offending limb and summoned a crutch from the other end of the ward. She stood up stiffly, awkwardly using the crutch to help her walk. She reached for the door knob again and jerked the door open, making her way into the ward, her head held high in determination. She didn't care what tried to stop her, she was going to find Fred and tell him that she loved him.

The ward was completely empty, there was only one bed at the end of the room that she couldn't make out clearly. It was surrounded by a white curtain, blocking the bed from her view. Hope and nervousness rose up in her as she stepped forward. This was it, the moment of truth.

She reached the bed and reached out a shaking, timid hand to grasp the curtain. It was soft in her hands, but she barely registered that as she jerked the curtain open.

The bed was empty.

* * *

><p><em>All will be explained, and rest assured, fluff is coming! Don't forget to leave a review.<em>


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione let a few curse words slip as she sunk down onto the bed across from the one Fred must have just vacated.

Why couldn't he have been here? Why did he have to be so eager to get out? Godric, it was like he knew she was coming.

She wasn't getting anything done by just sitting here though. She sighed to herself and stood up stiffly, letting out another pained yelp as he leg flared up _again_.

"Damn it!" Hermione bellowed, falling onto the bed in defeat. "I numbed you!" She yelled at her leg, not caring in the least that she probably looked like a nutter sitting there. Why was her leg still hurting? Why hadn't the thing stayed numb? Why hadn't anyone been able to figure out what was wrong with it?

It was almost as though someone higher up really didn't want her getting with Fred. As though some higher power had it in for her. Well, they would just have to get over it, she thought fiercely as she raised her wand. She fired off another numbing spell and stood up defiantly. "Take that." She muttered, hopping forward a step.

She made sure she wasn't touching anything in the room, and then she twisted into the air, thinking hard on Weasleys's Wizarding Wheezes.

Nothing happened. She didn't disappear.

"What?" She questioned out loud, looking around in disbelief. The answer hit her like a sledge hammer and she found her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Harry." She muttered darkly. Why did the oaf have to choose now to make it where she couldn't apparate? This was going to make it where she had to get down to the floo network-

Why didn't she just reverse the spell? She knew the spell she needed. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her rather large oversight and she once again tightened her grip on her wand. She murmured the spell she needed, and then she twisted into the air. She felt the familiar, albeit uncomfortable, hot metal bands close around her, and then she was gone.

She landed at Weasleys's Wizarding Wheezes, in the back work room, knowing that she could get in there because of the charms Fred had so thoughtfully put in place. She stared at the door that led to the twins shared flat for an impossibly long moment, her stomach tightening in suspense as she looked at it.

"Come on, Hermione. You can do this, just step forward and go for it."

"You know they say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself." Hermione spun on the spot, and right into George. His arms shot out to catch her, and she let out a startled yelp.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, holding her steady. She straightened up and he dropped his hands from her arms, looking at her curiously. "Mind my asking why you're in our work room, Hermione?"

"Oh, George." She whimpered out, her voice pathetic even to her.

"Hey," He said, pulling her into a loose, reassuring, incredibly warm hug. She melted into it and pressed her face into his chest, bitter tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I've ruined everything!" She wept out, losing all the cool control she had so briefly obtained. She loved Fred, and she wanted him back. She wasn't sure he would listen to her, and the mere thought of him not talking to her anymore was enough to make her weep. The amount of loss she felt was unreal, so much worse than when Ron had left her and Harry during the hunt. She had really only known Fred for a month and a half, but she felt like she had always loved him, like they had always known each other.

"Shh," George said, sounding slightly panicked. His arms wrapped back around her, and she was once again shocked by how very similar and yet completely different from Fred he was.

"I can't!" She cried. He brought a hand to her hair and stroked it, and the touch was oddly familiar, as though he had done it before. She couldn't recall anytime he had done it though.

"Hermione, it'll be okay. You've had spats with Fred before. This'll blow over. Just go remind him that you love him, and he'll remember that he loved you first. He's just embarrassed right now."

"What if he doesn't?" She questioned wetly, feeling slightly ashamed for breaking down. She had already decided that she was going to apologize and ask him to take a chance on her. There was no need for hysterics right now.

"He will, trust me, he will." George said, grinning. He looked almost like he knew a secret, something incredibly funny that he was keeping from Hermoine.

"What is it?" She asked instantly, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Nothing, Hermione. Just trust me, Fred'll take you back."

She nodded her head and squared her shoulders, determination filling her once again. She would do this. She loved the boy, she was more than willing to apologize.

She stepped out of George's embrace and turned around towards the stairs that led to the flat. Without another look back she set off for them, her walk steady and confident. She was going to do this, that was all there was to it.

The stairs didn't seem as long as they looked, and she found herself pushing the door at the top of them open only a moment later. She made her way across the flat with a knowledge she had perfected, and went straight to Fred's bedroom, knowing instinctively that she would find him there.

She opened the door and stepped into the room, her gaze instantly settling on the bed. Fred was sprawled out on it, his arms and legs wide open and his head tilted back against the pillow. His eyes were shut and his chest was rising and falling in a steady motion that made Hermione smile.

She loved how he looked when he slept. He was so peaceful, and the mischievous smile that he always wore was extremely endearing. She stepped closer to him, wanting to wake him, but wanting to watch him while she could.

His eyes opened abruptly and he tilted his head towards her, a look of pleasure crossing his sleepy face.

"Hermione?" He mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes clear. He stiffened the moment his hands were raised and dropped it quickly, frowning fiercely at her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione shuddered at the hate in his voice, and almost backed down. She swallowed quickly and steeled her nerves though, preparing herself to go through with her speech.

"I came to talk, Fred." Her voice never wavered, and she was extremely proud of that fact.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." Was his response. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and crossing his arms against his chest. His whole demeanor was reading defensive and it hurt her to think she had made him feel like he had to be that way towards her.

"I didn't care." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't going to back down, no matter what, she was going through with this.

His eyes narrowed and he scowled."You should leave, Granger." The use of her surname wasn't lost on her, and it made her eyes tear up.

"Not until I've said my piece." She replied defiantly.

"What if I don't want to hear it?" He snapped back.

"I don't particularly care." She said with another shrug, crossing her own arms and raising an eyebrow. She was daring him to tell her no.

"Well then, since I clearly have no choice in the matter, go ahead." Fred leaned against his pillow and looked at her with pained patience.

"Thank you." Hermione said as politely as she could. "As you are more than aware, I've been pretending to be your fiancé for the last month and a half."

"Pretending to care about me, you mean." Fred cut in, his voice bitter. Hermione winced at what he said, and she could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"No, I meant precisely what I said. I never _didn't_ care about you, Fred. I always liked you, but I no longer do-"

"I'm perfectly aware of that. It's obvious. I can't believe I was stupid enough to-"

"Shut it, Frederick!" Hermione snapped, finally out of patience. "I am telling you here and now, that I don't like you, I _love _you. I'm smitten, obsessed, head over heels, insane, crazy, wonderfully, completely, utterly, irrevocably, forever in love with you." She said all of this very fast, in one long breath and she paled when she finished, knowing that this was truly all she could do.

He didn't say anything, simply staring at her, his jaw twitching as she looked at him. A few tears were falling down her cheeks, but she didn't feel even slightly ashamed.

"I can't." he said quietly after a moment, his eyes losing the anger that had radiated in them. A deep sadness replaced it and Hermione felt the little breath she'd had leave her body.

"Very well." Hermione said stiffly, bottling up her emotions. She gave her head a curt nod and took a small step back. She didn't say anything for a moment, having to swallow and remove the lump that had taken residence in her throat. It didn't disappear at all, but it did lessen enough for her to speak. Her eyes were burning from held back tears, and her stomach had gone completely numb. When she finally spoke, it was only to let him know that she was leaving. She was giving him what he so clearly wanted.

"I'll leave you then. I'll give you the space you need, and I won't bother you. I won't force you into anything, I love you too much." She took another step back and looked at him for a heart beat, her own heart beating erratically in her painfully tight chest. He still didn't say anything, his own, beautiful, blue eyes filling with tears. Her lip threatened to quiver but she pushed it away and twisted into the air, hoping to disappear with a loud crack.

For the third time, nothing happened. A bright blush lit her cheeks and she took an embarrassed and heart broken step backwards.

"Harry put an anti-apparation charm on me." She mumbled out, not sparing Fred another glance before running from the room towards the fireplace. She could no longer hear Fred, her ears were roaring and her eyes were full of tears as she tossed a fistful of floo powder into the fireplace, calling out two words as she stepped into the bright green flames.

"The Burrow!" She felt herself fall backwards in to the fire, leaving Fred and the flat behind.

She reappeared in the kitchen, and she barely registered that Mrs. Weasley was rising up from the kitchen table. She managed to shake her head, and then she ran past her, and up the stairs to her room.

She sunk to her knees on the hard wood floor of her room, her vision swimming and her ears roaring. It was over, it was all over. She'd lost him, and she couldn't pretend otherwise.

Her heart was still beating though. She couldn't make sense of that fact, she'd given it completely to Fred, and he'd tossed it back to her without a care. She should be lying dead on the floor but her heart- the traitorous thing-was still beating strongly in her chest, forcing her to stay in the new hell she had been sent too.

How was she supposed to go on with out Fred? How was she supposed to pick up what was left of her life after the war if the thing that had brought her the most peace and happiness, and had promised the most peace and happiness was no longer with her? Not only had he left her, but now she wouldn't even be able to face George, it would be too painful a reminder of what she had lost.

She was alone.


	28. Chapter 28

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, feeling miserable and alone and heartbroken. She lost count of the tears as well.

Why? Why was she just sitting there, weeping on the floor as though she was done? She gave herself a disgusted mental shake and stood up, dusting her slacks off and straightening her shirt. She wasn't through, she was hurt, granted. Possibly even beyond repair, but she was not done. She had given her all to Fred, and he hadn't wanted to return it. She'd started the whole mess off as an attempt to keep him from getting hurt, and she'd failed unbelievably at that role.

She'd hurt him by spilling the secret somehow,-she still wasn't sure how she'd done that. She'd hurt him again by lying to him.

What he didn't realize though, what she'd failed to realize until it was too late, was that none of it had been a lie. She'd fallen in love with him, and she'd tried with every thing in her power to keep him safe.

She'd told him the truth, pleaded with him to see reason, told him that she loved him despite what he thought and that she never lead him on. She'd done all she could, she'd given it her all. There was nothing left to do but move on.

She just wasn't sure she could.

She loved-loves, Fred, she was sure of that. She wouldn't change anything she did, even though it did all end up being for nothing.

She crossed the room and stood up straighter looking at herself in the mirror with a frown. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She couldn't change what had happened, and she wouldn't have. Everything she'd done had been for Fred's well being, and someday he would understand that. He'd realize that she'd never done anything malicious on purpose. Someday, who knew, maybe he'd forgive her.

In the mean time, she'd leave.

Yes, that was what she'd do.

She squared her shoulders and pulled her top drawer open. Her beaded bag was lying atop her clothes, and she grabbed it up without another thought. She pulled her clothes out and stuffed them into the bag with hardly a glance. She packed quickly, and after scarcely more than a minute she had packed all of her clothes. She glanced around her room and stepped to her bed, shoving her pillow and quilt in with it. she had all of her possessions in the bag now.

She looked at it with a slight frown for a moment. Where would she go? What could she do? And the answer hit her like a bludger. Her parents, she could find them and restore their memory. It would give her a chance to get away from everyone and everything, and it would give her a chance to heal. Maybe, just maybe, it would give Fred a chance to forgive as well. Either way, she couldn't stay here. She needed to sort everything out, and she needed to do it away from Fred. She loved him, but the pain was still to raw. She knew if she stayed at the Burrow she'd run into Fred, and she couldn't very well pretend she didn't love him if she saw him.

No, she'd leave, and just maybe, someday she could return.

She looked around her room one last time, allowing a small smile as she studied it's familiar walls. She'd come back, and everything would be better. She would come back.

"Hermione?" She started at the use of her name, and spun on the spot, facing the door with wide eyes. Ginny was standing in the doorway, frowning uncertainly as she studied a no doubt odd looking Hermione.

"Yes?" She said, her voice cordial.

"Harry wants to see you outside." Hermione cocked her head and frowned.

"Why?" She asked curiously, she didn't want to see him-she didn't want to explain what was going on.

"He didn't say. He's down by the lake with Teddy. He just said he needed to see you." Hermione sucked in a breath at the mention of going to the lake. Her heart tightened in her chest as she looked at her best girlfriend. Why on earth would Harry tell her to go to the lake? Why would he send her there when he knew that was _their_ spot.

She opened her mouth to say no, but a yes poured out before she could properly stop herself.

"Brilliant!" She said cheerfully and then she left, and Hermione was alone with her beaded bag and tight chest.

Darn Harry Potter.

She made her way outside, frowning the entire time as she told herself that this was going to be fine. She wasn't going to have any problems. She reached the trees and paused for half a moment before stepping forward and to the lake. "Harry James Potter, you had better have a good reason for making me come out-" She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open. Harry wasn't here.

Fred was.

She couldn't think of anything to say as she looked at him, her mouth still hanging open. Fred stepped towards her, away from the tree he had been leaning against, and held out his hands in a peace offering. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice timid and his eyes worried. She didn't, couldn't, say anything. All she could do was stand there lamely as her eyes filled with tears. She was imagining this.

"I'm sorry." He said again, stopping a half meter in front of her. "I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have." He sighed in frustration and shook his head, clenching his fist. "I was upset because I had no idea. I love you, Hermione, and I have for a long time." He took a small step towards her and sunk to a knee, grabbing her hand in his.

"I know you didn't lie to me on purpose, that you did it to protect me. I know you love me, you proved it. You gave up so much to help me, and I tossed it back at you."

"It's alright." She managed, her voice heavy with emotion.

"No, it's really not. I _love _you. I still love you, and I still want to marry you." She let out a gasp, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest.

"What?" She questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

"I told you I'd love you forever and always, Hermione." Fred told her, his gaze piercing and his voice sincere. Hermione barely heard him. The minute he'd said the words forever and always her vision had disappeared, being completely replaced by a memory.

She was back at Fleur and Bill's wedding, and she was heading towards Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. She stepped up behind Fred, taking in his new black dress robes and the messy way he was wearing his hair that made him look so dashing. He was truly breath taking to her, and she couldn't stop the grin that lifted her lips as she stepped up to him. Her hands moved nerovously to her waist, smoothing out the silky, gold material of her dress. He turned towards her, laughing at something George said until his eyes settled on her. His mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide when he saw her. He scanned her, his eyes growing even wider and more appreciative.

"Her-Hermione." He stuttered, making her grin and blush. She'd never heard him stutter before, and she'd never found him more adorable. "You look brilliant!"

"Thanks." She whispered shyly, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He let out a contented sigh and brushed his nose through her loose curls. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against him, letting herself get lost in the safety of his embrace.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the peaceful, happy moment the two had found. He was pointing to the people appearing at the entrance. "They're coming!"

The vision changed, and she now found herself stepping out onto the dance floor. She looked around the crowded tent, her shoulders drooping when she didn't see him. Warm arms wrapped around her and she jumped in surprise when a low voice whispered huskily in her ear.

"Such a lovely witch shouldn't be alone. You know what you need to do, right?" She leaned into the hold and nodded her head against his chest.

"Mmm, what, Fred?" She questioned softly, enjoying his warm embrace. He spun her around and pulled her closer, placing his calloused hands on her hips, ginning mischievously at her.

"Find a bloke that's equally as handsome and dance with him."

"Well, I believe the handsome bloke has found me." She replied, amusement sparkling in her eyes. He grinned even wider and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her eager lips. He gripped her hand loosely in his own and led her out to the middle of the dance floor before starting the formal dance. They stepped together, and she let out a happy laugh each time he spun her, relishing his nearness and the simple life everything seemed to radiate.

She knew she'd be leaving tomorrow, and most likely would never return, but at the moment she just let herself enjoy life. She might not have another chance too.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the way you dance?" Fred asked, pulling her close suddenly. The song was up beat and fast, but she let him lead her into a much slower, softer dance. His arms tightened around her and his head bent next to her ear. She pressed into his warmth, thinking only of how much she lived him, and that she never wanted to leave him.

"I don't really recall, but thank you." She replied, not leaning back to look at him. She kept herself pressed as close to him as she could, closing her eyes and memorizing the way he felt, smelled, and sounded.

"Sorry for such a gross oversight." He murmured against her hair, once again brushing his nose through the curls.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Hermione blurted out suddenly, her eyes growing wide with her confession. Fred abruptly froze, his entire body tensing against her. He managed to mask it quickly, and continued to dance, but Hermione could feel his unease. "Dumbledore left Harry a mission. We have to do it alone, and if we can finish it, he'll be able to kill You-Know-Who." She didn't want to use his name, she didn't want to darken the mood even more with such an evil name.

"Alright." He said after a moment, and it was clear he didn't understand.

"I know it's sudden, and I want you to know that I don't expect you to wait for me. I don't really expect I'll come ba-" he stopped her by placing a long finger against her lips. She looked up to find his smoldering eyes on her, leaving her breathless.

"Hermione, how could you even think that thought?" He asked extremely quietly, she actually had to strain to hear it. "I love you Hermione. No way in hell I'm letting you get away from me." His hand dropped from her hip to her hand, grasping it tightly in his own and fingering the ring she wore.

"I didn't give this to you because of some passing fancy. I love you Hermione, and I meant I'd love you forever and always. There is no one else, there never has been and never will be. I'm with you for all of eternity." He brushed a lock of her hair back, his eyes tender and unfathomably loving. "You are more than worth any wait."

She'd had to leave immediately after that, the patronus had come and all hell had broken loose. She hadn't even got to say goodbye.

The vision faded with the same suddenness that had caused it's appearance, and she returned to reality with a shuddering gasp. She clutched on to Fred in shock as her leg flared up in unbelievable pain. She finally understood, and the shock of her new understanding left her speechless. Fred hadn't been the delusional one after all.

She had.

She held onto him, looking at him with wild eyes before pressing a frantic kiss to his lips. Her vision was turning black around the edges, the pain from her leg causing everything around her to grow hazy. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew one thing. She wasn't leaving like she had last time.

She held onto his neck, locking her eyes with his, and whispered five words. "I love you, Fred, goodbye." And then the pressing darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Return to fluff :D_

_Alright, I'm going to explain just what happened in the next chapter, and then I'm going to try and answer all your questions after that. Don't worry, all will be explained! _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write._


	29. Chapter 29

_This chapter is from Fred's pov_

* * *

><p><em>Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?-Poe<em>

It had been too long to keep track. Night after night he had kept a constant vigil, never leaving her side, never breaking the connection the two had formed, until last night. She'd collapsed on him, and he'd been pushed out. He'd tried to reestablish the connection, but it had all been in vain.

He'd finally succumbed to sleep. The five, long, sleepless days had finally caught up with him. Still, even in his sleep he was protecting her, his long, stocky form curled around her in an attempt to block anything from reaching her.

George had tried to comfort him, he'd been kicked out as well after all, but nothing had helped. His twin had ended up passing out from exhaustion a little while ago, nearly as exhausted as Fred. He was stretched out on the bed across from them, snoring annoyingly loud.

Even _that_ couldn't keep him up any longer.

He was vaguely aware of something stirring by his side, but he pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the sweet relief of sleep.

"Fred?" A quiet, uncertain voice questioned. It was a voice he knew intimately well, and it made him feel happy, even in his half asleep state. He nuzzled closer to the woman he was lying with, his head buried in her soft neck.

"Mmmm? Hermione?" He mumbled into her, grinning when he felt her giggle from his breath tickling her sensitive neck. It took a moment for his sleep deprived brain to realize the significant part of that statement, and he suddenly found himself very much awake.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed suddenly, sitting up with wide eyes. "You're awake!" He turned towards her, hardly daring to hope it could be true. But she was sitting up and looking at him, a soft smile playing on her beautiful lips. She was up, she was with him.

"Oh Godric." He whispered out, hardly believing the luck he'd just gotten. His hand reached out of its own accord and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin there with a reverent touch. She smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling with love. She remembered, he could see it in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She replied, grasping his hand in her own.

"Don't be, I can't even understand why you would be." He said, his heart constricting as he heard her speak. He never thought he'd hear the real her talk again.

"I didn't know you." She said simply, as though that was enough reason for her to be sorry. His heart rose to his throat and a few tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You remember then?" He choked out, knowing there would never be words to describe the happiness he felt at the mere thought.

"Yes, how could I ever forget you-us?" Fred shook his head, not caring that tears were streaking down his cheeks. She was back, well and truly back.

"You forgot because you were attacked. You were hit by a spell that knocked you unconscious. The healer said that it had locked you in your mind."

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching her face up in confusion. Fred frowned and tilted his head, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened.

"During the battle you were hit by an illegal curse. The spell locked you in your mind, you couldn't wake up, and it made it where you were dying while you were locked in your mind. It was a coma that you couldn't wake up from. Our healer, Miller, told us that we needed to form a link with you. Someone you loved and trusted had to infiltrate your mind and pull you out of whatever dream world the spell had made up."

"Miller?" She questioned, growing pale. Fred grew instantly worried.

"What is it?"

"That was my doctor in the dream world… He wasn't very professional."

"What did he do?" Fred instantly asked, his eyes narrowing. He was going to kill that doctor.

"He wasn't real, Fred. None of it was. How did I know that was my doctors name though?" She asked, gripping his hand more tightly and moving closer to him. He took her up in his arms and held her close.

"You could hear a few things going on in the real world, apparently it infiltrated your dream world."

"I see." Hermione said, but Fred could see she really didn't. He went on explaining, intending to clarify it for her. He was still clutching her hand, afraid that if he let it go he'd lose her.

"So, we had to send someone in to break the spells hold, if you will. Who better to send than your fiancé? That was our thought anyway. I figured I'd go in, bust up the illusion, and get you out." He snorted at that, shaking his head and frowning. That plan had not worked at all. He'd had nothing but trouble.

"I underestimated the strength of the spell though. I had a bugger of a time breaking through it just to get in your mind, and then it went and turned everyone in your mind against me, making them think I had gone mental." He laughed wryly, shaking his head. "Brilliant really, but I know better than to expect anything less from you."

She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned into his hold, her eyes wide and worried, she looked like she felt guilty. "It took me forever to figure out that you thought I was mental too. Every time I would come close to figuring out what was wrong with your dreamed up world I'd get kicked out of your mind, and then when I got back time had passed and I couldn't get anyone to tell me what had happened." His eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked at her, a grin quirking his lips before he continued.

"You also played quite dirty. You kept distracting me." She blushed, causing him to smile even wider. "Naughty little minx."

He shook his head and continued with his explanation. "When I finally did figure it out, I had to formulate a plan quickly. I knew if I could only get you to remember how much I love you, and what we'd been through together we could break the spell. It got hard though, your mind kept pushing me out or hurting you. That spell was nasty." He was frowning now. That had been a thoroughly horrible experience. He'd found himself forgetting the world wasn't real a few times, and he'd felt so alone!

The fact that Hermione kept suffering each time he tried to just straight up tell her the truth had crushed him as well. Even if it was just an illusion, it still hurt to see her in pain.

"Why were you so angry at me then?" She asked after a moment, her eyes slightly scared.

He blushed at that-it was his turn to feel guilty now. "I'm sorry, love. I hated doing it, but I was desperate. You see, I was switching tactics. Fawning over you clearly wasn't working. I was hoping I could shock you into remembering the truth."

"That part didn't work so well." She said wryly, lifting an amused eyebrow.

"No, it didn't." They grew quiet for a moment, studying each other almost apprehensively. "George told me I was a nutter for trying it. He knew you'd pack up and leave, and then I'd have to try and find you. I probably never would have freed you that way." He shook his head, feeling frightened by the thought. Hermione looked like she knew what he was thinking and she tightened her grip on him. He shook away the dark thoughts, bringing his mind to focus on her again. "Are you feeling alright?" He finally asked, searching her face for any sign of pain.

"My legs a little sore, not that I'm surprised." She said, glancing down at the offending limb. They were still covered up by her blanket so she couldn't see them, or feel them.

"You broke it when you fell so the curse gathered in it, using that already existing pain to help coerce you into doing what it wanted." Fred said, his eyes burning with ill hidden anger. He had never wanted to hurt something inanimate so much. "Any time you got close to me, or close to finding out the truth on your own, or I started to just up and tell you, it would flare up in pain." His blood was boiling now, and he wanted to hit something.

"Hey," She said softly, calling his attention back to her, "I'm fine. We're both fine." He nodded his head stiffly, but even he knew it was obvious he didn't really believe her. He felt like this was all his fault. He should have gotten in there sooner and broke the spell faster.

"Come here." She ordered, her voice still quiet. It also still had a hoarse quality to it that made his hear hurt. She shouldn't be having these problems. She shouldn't have been hit by that spell. He should have been there to protect her. He should have taken the hit-he gladly would have. "Fred." She said, calling him back to the present. He scooted towards her, still frowning as his eyes scanned her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down close to her. He let her, going down with her with no complaint. Once she was flat on her back, with him on top of her, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before turning them so they were both on their sides.

He returned the kiss with a little worry, terrified of hurting her.

"Fred," She said, sounding weary, "Haven't we had this conversation a few times now? I'm not going to break. It's okay to hold me and kiss me."

"Technically, we never really had this conversation." Fred said pulling back from her, still feeling extremely worried. She shook her head and laughed, pulling him back down.

"Now Fred, just because it happened in my head doesn't mean it wasn't real."

"No, love, it only means your bonkers." He retorted, grinning softly.

"Well then, if I dreamed you were bonkers, but I really am the bonkers one, then what does that make you for wanting to kiss me?" She asked, smiling back at him, that sparkle he so loved back in her eyes.

"Confused." He replied, raising an amused eyebrow.

"how about adorable?" She questioned, snuggling into his arms as she pulled him even closer.

"How about dashing? Sounds more masculine."

"Then it wouldn't suit at all." She stated, keeping a straight face with obvious effort. He pushed himself up indignantly and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you doubting my masculinity?" She nodded her head, her eyes positively alight with life and joy. He never thought he'd seen her more beautiful than this.

"Yes."

"I think I'm close enough to you to prove I'm a man, with _very_ masculine assets." He replied, leaning down next to her ear and talking into it. She shivered delightfully against him and tightened her hold on him.

"I can't wait for you to prove it later."

"Later?" He questioned, swallowing thickly. He'd only been kidding. Now though, he found himself extremely aware of her soft curves pressing into him, and how warm and supple she felt beneath him. Merlin, he wanted her bad.

"Yes, I intend on getting married June 28th, if I can't have you sooner." She answered, pulling him back down towards her.

He gulped, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. She went to him eagerly, wrapping her own arms around him tightly and stretching for his lips. he shook his head, pressing a kiss to her temple gently before twisting them around so that she was on top of him. Her eyes widened in slight surprise before she smiled contentedly and snuggled into his arms, laying her head against his chest. Her eyes slowly shut, and he could tell the exact moment sleep once again claimed her. He tightened his grip around her and held her as close as he could, brushing his nose through her curls as he held her safe.

She was back where she belonged, and he couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope that helped explain everything, if not, you can continue to read my A/N, if you already understand everything, just hit that blue button and tell me what you think ;)_

_Okay, Hermione has spent the last few days (this entire story) in a coma. She has dreamed up a world while she was in it, and that world was affected by a dark curse cast on her. She had to forget the thing she loved most had happened, she forgot her life with Fred. Fred entered her mind/dream world, in hope of breaking that curse. he had no idea what had changed though. Any time he was about to find out, the spell kicked him out._

_When he finally did figure it out, he called in George's assitance (George came into the dream world while they were at Fred's sick bed, right before Fred cut Hermione off.) The spell broke with Hermione remembering the wedding, and she woke up in the hospital. I hope that explains everything, but if not, let me know your questions and I'll answer them next chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write._


	30. Chapter 30

_This chapter is still from Fred's pov_

* * *

><p>Fred had no idea what time it was. He hadn't for the last few days, but he was oddly aware of it now. No one but him, Hermione, and George were in the ward now. He'd fallen asleep with Hermione, and he'd just woken up to find George and Hermione fast asleep, and a note from Harry on the bedside table. George had apparently informed the others of what had happened.<p>

So now he was laying on the same bed he'd spent the last week of his life in, and he was still holding a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

And he really wouldn't have it any other way. He loved holding her, loved the way she snuggled into him and the way she'd make little noises, verbalizing her dreams. His favorite part about her though was the simple joy she seemed to radiate. She so seldom let other people see that side of her. She was always so serious and distant when she was awake.

"Are you watching me?" She questioned suddenly, opening her dark eyes and smiling up at him. A faint blush lit his cheeks and he grinned sheepishly at having been caught.

"Yeah, guilty as charged." He admitted, enjoying the pleasure that lit her eyes.

He could hardly believe he really had her back. He'd been worried for so long that he'd never hear her speak to him again, never see that sparkle in her eye or feel the warm brush of her lips against his.

"What all happened while I was out?" She asked after a moment, looking up at him through her lashes. He studied her eyes, his gaze firmly locked on hers.

"I'm not really sure, love. I was in a coma when you were hit, and I didn't wake up for another day after Moldywarts defeat. Everyone was huddled around you, and I lost track of everything else."

"So you really were hit-I didn't dream that up?" She asked fearfully. He nodded his head, and before he could blink again she had him pressed back against the bed, leaning over him and examining his face with obvious worry. He blinked stupidly for a moment before he caught up with what had happened.

"I'm alright, love. It wasn't anything serious."

"A wall fell on you." She retorted, searching his face for any sign of injury. He cringed internally, he didn't want her finding his wounds.

"Love," He started, reaching up and cupping her cheek with his hand, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, you were the one that was really hurt. That bastard hit you with an illegal curse."

She relaxed some, moving back to her previous spot and leaning against his chest, curling into his side naturally. "Who was it that attacked me?" she asked after a quiet moment.

"Dolholv." Fred replied, his voice taking on a tone he'd never heard in it before. It was beyond hatred, which was extremely appropriate. The word hate didn't even begin to describe what he felt for that guy. "Believe me, George and I've already taken care of him. He's going to find the dementor's kiss that's coming to him a relief."

Her eyes widened and shot to George before returning to him. She bit her lip nervously, seeming unsure suddenly. "Thank you." She finally said quietly. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"It's my pleasure, honor, and duty. I love watching out for you-even though you really don't need it."

"I don't, but it's nice knowing someone is looking out for me." She said quietly, enjoying the way his chest rumbled as he spoke. Her hand went to her hair, pushing the unruly locks from her face. Fred noticed the action and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Would you like me to braid it back for you?" She smiled and nodded her head, leaning back from him so she could see him more clearly.

"I'd like that very much." She answered shyly. He grinned broadly and scooted closer to her, helping her sit up and turn around so that she was leaning against him. He brushed his fingers through her curls, ridding it of a few knots before separating it into three sections. He braided it swiftly, enjoying the excuse to touch her soft curls. She leaned into his touch and moaned lightly when his fingers brushed her scalp.

He smiled at the sound and leaned forward ever so slightly, breathing against her neck and grinning smugly when she moaned again. He touched his lips against the exposed skin, savoring the soft warmth of her skin and the shiver she gave. He continued to press soft kiss to her neck, moving down her jaw line towards her ear.

She turned towards him, leaning into his chest harder. Her head turned towards him so that when he would have been at her ear, his lips were on hers. She smiled into it, and it took away the resolve he'd had not to smother her. He deepened the kiss with an urgency born of denial and love, and growled low in his throat when she twisted towards him. Her hands found their way around him, tugging his shaggy locks and pulling his face closer.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist, tugging her closer to his body and holding her as tightly as he dared. She turned fully around so that she was able to press her body against him. His hands moved up her side, brushing against her chest before moving to her arms. She gasped at his touch and pulled back, looking embarrassed. His cheeks flushed and he felt terrible and guilty. He'd taken advantage of her and now she was upset.

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized, but she shook her head, stopping his apology.

"No, it's not that at all. I-I don't want you to see my scars." She admitted, dropping her eyes from his. A frown crossed his lips as worry and anger filled him.

"What scars?" He questioned. Who had hurt her?

"The-I…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. She moved away from him and just when he was about to panic she stretched her arm out, revealing a long scar along the inside of it. He looked at it with wide, confused eyes for a moment before he realized the scar was a single word written on her arm.

Mudblood

"Someone had written that terrible word on his witches arm. They had tortured her and forced her to wear a permanent reminder of what those Death Eaters thought of her. What bastard had done this? Who had dared to touch her? To scar her beautiful skin?

"It's awful, isn't it? I'm ugly." She whimpered, mistaken his silence for disgust. His eyes raised up in shock and locked on hers, hating the fear he saw in them.

"No, Hermione. None of your scars could possibly make me love you less. If anything, this makes me love you more." She shook her head in disbelief, taking her arm back and lowering her head. His heart constricted in his chest and he suddenly didn't care about what she would think of what he was about to reveal, because the only thing that really mattered was making her feel better.

"Hermione, look at me." He ordered. She didn't, so he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. He locked eyes with her and then moved his hand, tugging at his shirt until he had loosened it. Her eyes dropped to his hands, and they widened in surprise as he pulled his shirt up and off.

His chest was covered in scars, and his back was marred the same way. The wall had crushed his entire upper body, and the scars would never disappear-they hadn't gotten to them in time.

She leaned forward tentatively, stretching her hand out to touch his chest. He kept his eyes on her, terrified about her reaction. What if she thought him hideous? What if she left him? He couldn't blame her if she did, she deserved someone whole and beautiful, like herself.

She seemed to know precisely what he was thinking. She looked up at him, her hands touching his chest with breathtaking tenderness, and her eyes stunned him with the love in them.

"Oh, Fred." She said, her voice sounding like her heart was broken. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling him as close as she could before pressing her hands flat against his chest. She kissed him hard, sucking the air from his lungs and driving all thoughts from his mind. She broke the kiss after a moment but he didn't have time to lament the loss before she was kissing him again. Her lips, those wonderfully warm, soft lips of hers were traveling down his jaw, across his neck, and too his chest, peppering each mark on his skin with open mouth kisses that left him breathless.

His hands went around her eagerly as a tremor coursed through his body from the way she was touching his chest. Her fingers were tracing the scars there, then sealing the touch with an intimate kiss. She was caressing his body, showing her love and leaving him utterly speechless by the moves.

The gentle kisses weren't enough though, he wanted-needed-more from her, and she seemed to sense the fact. She rose up, meeting his eyes, hers alight with love and dark with want. He pulled her back down, and flipped them over so that she was beneath him.

"Fred!" She moaned out, her voice going straight to his heart and making his entire body jump in excitement. He tugged the thin material of her shirt up, groaning in delight when her bare chest was presented to him. His eyes scanned her hungrily, darkening with desire as he lowered himself on top of her. A loud snort sounded behind them as Fred found her swollen lips with his own.

"Did someone say something- Merlin!" A loud laugh echoed and Fred found himself incredibly annoyed at his identical twin. He growled as he pushed himself up, hastily pulling the cover up over Hermione who squeaked in embarrassment. She was a bright red and turned into her pillow in an attempt to hide her face. "Do the two of you ever do anything else?" He winked at Fred and playfully tried to look at Hermione who turned an even brighter red.

"Well, George, perhaps you should get your own bird." Fred growled, pulling the blanket more securely around Hermione who smiled gratefully at him.

"Or, he should get his own room." She said, her eyes still locked on Fred. He beamed down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I like that option far better."

"You do know that everyone will be in here in a few moments, right? You should probably put her shirt back on, not that I mind her without one." He let out a surprisingly girlish yelp when Hermione's pillow hit him in the head, and he fell off his bed with a loud thumb, making Fred laugh unashamedly at his crazy twin. He turned back to Hermione, beaming at her. She was smiling mischievously as she pulled her shirt back on, not minding in the least bit that Fred's eyes wandered over her.

"I promise to continue our fun later, after I've insured that Georgie can't have any more." She whispered to him, sealing the promise with a sweet little kiss. She pulled back to quickly for his liking, but he didn't complain. He helped straighten her shirt and brushed back her hair with his fingers, letting his hand linger on the side of her face.

She really was back, he still couldn't quite believe it.

"What's all the ruckus in- HERMIONE!" Fred started at the voice of Hermione's best mate, and he was nearly knocked off the bed as a black mass barreled into the bed, embracing Hermione in a mess of crazy raven hair.

* * *

><p><em>AN: A little heads up for every one, all the memories Hermione saw from Percy happened in her real life, it was an attempt from Fred to get her to remember. Sorry if you felt Fred was being unnecissarily cruel to Hermione when he cut her off, but I think he would have been desperate. He'd tried everything, recreating dates, taking her back to familiar places, saying lines, showing her the truth, and even pulling George in. He just went a different route, but he couldn't hold out when she started to cry. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Don't forget to review, and let me know if there is anything specific I can answer for you._


	31. Chapter 31

"So then Fred wakes up and looks over at us with these ridiculously big eyes." Harry started, laughing after every other word.

"And all he can say, after we've waited _ten _hours for him is-" Ron continued, tears falling from his eyes at the force of his mirth.

"We're in deep shite!" George finished, letting out a loud, boyish laugh that made Hermione laugh in glee. Fred was blushing, but he didn't care too much right now. Sure, they were all laughing at his expense, but she was laughing, and she was happy. He could handle a little bit of jibing for that. Hell, he didn't think he'd ever see her again, he'd take all the jibing they could dish.

"Yes, he's rather verbose, isn't he?" Percy asked, an amused glint in his eyes as he stepped into the room.

"We were in deep shite." Fred countered, pouting playfully. Hermione laughed and patted his back, smiling contentedly.

"Aww, I'm touched at your worry, Freddie." She cooed, "and don't worry. I didn't fall for you because you were particularly verbose." She turned towards Ginny, who was trying extremely hard not to laugh, and winked conspiratingly at her. "It was his arse that did it."

Fred blushed even more as Ginny threw her head back and laughed.

"Hey, we're identical, why didn't you fall for me then?" George piped up, still grinning mischievously.

"Because this nutter dumped ten liters of water on Malfoy." She said, wrapping her arm around Fred's waist and leaning into him with an adoring look. He laughed at the memory and shook his head as Ron and Harry sat up straighter.

"Wait a minute," Ron started, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You mean to tell us that way you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Fred said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Who'd you think it was?"

"Another Slytherin." Harry said with a shrug, Ron was still looking shocked.

"Why would a Slytherin do that?" Hermione asked, a look on her face that clearly stated she found Harry's belief rather dense.

"Because some of the Slytherin's couldn't even stand him." Harry answered.

"Yeah, why'd you do it?" Ron asked, and then he blushed when everyone turned towards him, raising their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" George asked, looking shocked at his baby brother. Fred simply shook his head as Hermione fought a laugh. Even Harry looked disapproving.

"Yeah, how did you not know? He fancied her, obviously, and Malfoy kept messing with her." Ginny said in a tone that made it obvious how clear she found that fact.

"He was trying to show me he liked me." Hermione added, shaking her head before smiling at Fred. "I don't know why the nutter didn't just ask me out like a normal wizard."

"You answered your own question." Percy said importantly, taking the seat next to Ginny. "Normal." Hermione raised a curious eyebrow so Percy continued. "Normal, have you _ever_ known Fred to do anything remotely normal?" She beamed back at him and turned towards Fred, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"No, that's not a word I would use to describe him." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, leaning closer to him. "But I love him anyway."

"You know," Fred said, faking a hurt voice, "I'm not the only one who isn't 'normal.' You're all pretty bizarre yourselves."

Everyone was silent for a moment, glancing at each other with obvious amusement. "Alright," Harry finally said, turning back to Fred, "you've got us there."

George waved his wand and summoned a tray of drinks a healer had brought in earlier. He set them in the middle of the bed everyone was lounging on and grabbed one up. The others grabbed one as well, popping the top of the pumpkin juice with large smiles.

"Then here is to absurdity, craziness, and general strangeness." George declared, holding his juice aloft. The others raised their glasses, laughing at the silly face he pulled. "And to the fun we've had living in our own, very weird, reality." They clinked their bottles together and gulped down the contents, enjoying the cool juice.

"And here is to impending weddings, and brilliant, bushy haired, baby red-heads that love to prank." George added, holding his bottle up again. Hermione and Fred clinked their bottles with his while everyone else looked on in surprise.

"It's still on then? The wedding?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly. Hermione nodded her head, glancing at Fred before continuing.

"Yeah, we figured we'd still keep the same date."

"Yeah-after all the absurdity of this last year, I'm not waiting another moment before I can call her Mrs. Fred Gideon Weasley." Fred added, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"You do know that mum will freak, yeah?" Ron asked, an evil glint in his eye. Evidently he rather liked the thought of their mum going crazy over the upcoming wedding.

"Yeah, she'll be bloody mental!" George exclaimed with glee. Fred paled slightly, making Hermione chuckle.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you, Freddie?" She questioned, her voice jovial. He gulped dramatically and shook his head.

"Nah, just thinking of a new option. How does eloping sound?"

"Terrible," Percy said before she could respond. "Mum would hunt you down and kill you."

"Who am I killing, and why?" Mrs. Weasley's voice questioned from the doorway, making all the teenagers on the bed jump, and Percy fall off the bed.

"No one!" Fred yelped quickly, growing pale as he realized how close he had just come to having his mum yell at him for hours. Percy sat up from the floor and picked up his glasses, equally as pale as his mum eyed him untrustingly.

Her eyes narrowed in even more suspicion when Percy and Fred tried to weakly smile, and her eyes instantly shot to Hermione. "What was going on?"

Fred froze, praying his fiancée didn't sell him out. She smiled placatingly and gave her head a little shake. "Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. George and Percy were just joking about how upset you would be if we didn't tell you about our upcoming wedding before we made a general announcement."

The change in Mrs. Weasley was immediate. She went from ill concealed suspicion and annoyance to immediate excitement and ill concealed joy. "The wedding? You're still getting married in June?"

"Yeah, mum." Fred said cheerfully. The shriek that resounded from that declaration left everyone in the room with ringing ears as Fred and Hermione were tackled in a tight hug by a sobbing red-head.

-o-O-o-

"How long?" Hermione sighed out, pushing herself up on her bed. She was leaning against the pillow with her arms crossed over her chest, the image of restlessness and annoyance. Fred sighed from his position by the wards window and pushed himself away from it, stepping towards her.

"Three more hours."

"Why?" She whined out, and that nearly made him grin. Hermione never whined, she had to be beyond miserable. He couldn't really blame her either. She'd been stuck in this ward for a week, well, that she remembered. It had actually been a lot longer, but she hadn't been conscious for that time.

It was May 20th now, and she wanted to get out of St. Mungo's. She was completely healed, and now only had to wait for the healers to 'observe' her. Fred was stuck with her, even though he would have stayed with her anyway, he was annoyed that he couldn't leave either. The healers wanted to keep him for observation as well, they weren't sure what the affects of the coma and having to stay in someone else's mind for so long would have on him. He didn't really care if it did affect him, he'd still have done it.

They were both completely healed though, and really didn't give a care to be observed anymore. Everyone else had gone back to their various jobs, or were repairing something. George had enlisted Ron's help in repairing the shop because Fred was still at St. Mungo's, and Harry had gone home to help the rest of the Weasley's in repairing the Burrow.

"I know, love." Fred said, crossing the room to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed. He patted her covered knee with a soft smile, studying her face with care. "It won't be long now before we're out of here."

"I'm sorry," She sighed out, "I don't mean to complain. I'm just so-"

"Bored," he said, nodding his head. "I understand. This is torture. They seem to get-" He was cut off by a loud thunk that made them both jump and turn towards the window. A small brown owl was fluttering in front of the window madly, a crazy happiness evident in him.

"Pig?" Fred questioned as he hopped up from the bed and crossed the ward. He pulled the window up and caught the bird as it tried to fly past him. He pulled the letter off it's foot with a large grin as he realized what it was for. He let Pig go and laughed as the little owl made straight for Hermione, tugging at her hair in his painfully affectionate manner. Hermione laughed and shook her head, stroking the little owls feathers before he flew back off.

Fred crossed the room again to Hermione and stood in front of her for a moment, holding the letter loosely in his hand. He tilted it and dumped its contents into his hand, hiding whatever was in it from Hermione's view. He studied it for a moment, a small, nervous smile lifting his lips. He finally raised his eyes and met Hermione's gaze, still smiling nervously.

He stepped towards her and then sunk to his knee in front of her, grasping her hand loosely in his own. She raised a curious eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly.

"I couldn't help but notice you lost something I gave you." He explained, and Hermione's eyes and face grew sad and guilty. "I asked Harry about it, and he told me that Bella-bitch had stolen it from you." A tear fell down Hermione's head and she nodded her head, bringing her free hand up to furiously wipe the offending tear away.

"I'm not the least bit angry at you Hermione. I'm angry at her, and her alone." He told her softly, leaning forward and holding her gaze. "And I'm not letting you go with out one any longer." He leaned back and smirked, shaking his head wryly. "I've done this a few times now, but it's still not easy, so forgive me if I stutter."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what he was going to do. "I love you Hermione. No matter what has happened to me, or what will happen, it's the one thing I know will never change. You're the yes to my no, the light to my dark, the plan to my prank, and the smile to my memories. I love you, it's as simple and wonderfully complex as that. Will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Weasley?" He opened his palm and showed a silver ring. The band was wider than her previous had been, and had runes inscribed upon it. A otter and fox were on the top, winding around a beautifully cut diamond. She stared at it with wide eyes, perfectly silent for a long moment.

"Hermione," Fred said, fighting a smile, "stop trying to read the runes and answer the question. Will you marry me?" She blushed a bright red and raised her eyes, meeting his with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I will." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could, cherishing his warm hold and the love they shared.

"Love forever and always." He said after a moment. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's what it says," He explained, slipping the ring on her finger. "Love forever and always."

"Oh Fred," was all she managed before stealing his lips in an intense kiss that promised just that.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. There is only one chapter left in this story, and you will get to see the wedding ;) Let me know what you think!_


	32. Chapter 32

_You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep becasue reality is finally better than your dreams.-Dr. Seuss._

* * *

><p>"Here you go, home sweet home." Fred declared, throwing the door open.<p>

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, tossing her beaded bag onto the cot she usually slept on. Fred stepped up behind her and grinned as she spun around her room, laughing like mad. He moved towards her and grabbed her left hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning with her. She laughed even louder and leaned into his hold, dancing with him around her room.

"We're free!" She exclaimed, leaning her head back as he spun her faster. He laughed with her and dipped her low enough that her curls hit the floor. He pulled her back up as she laughed breathlessly and fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stilled for a moment and she looked up at him, blinking slowly and looking up at him through her lashes. His heart started to pound in his chest as she stretched up towards him.

He closed the remaining distance between them and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her grip around him. They stopped dancing and stayed still, holding each other close and deepening the kiss as they let themselves get lost in each others embrace.

His hand dropped down her waist and tugged her hips towards his, while his other hand moved up to her face, stroking her cheek before tangling in her crazy curls.

Things were just promising to get really heated when a loud knock sounded on the door. They sprang apart and spun towards the still open door to see George standing in it. He was leaning against the open doorway with his arm crossed, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"What do you want?" Fred asked in exasperation. "Why do you keep interrupting us just when things are going to get good?"

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking his chest. He laughed and caught her hand, beaming down at her. She shook her head before smiling over at George. "What do you want?"

"I came to inform you, my dearest brother and future wife in law, that Harry has just arrived and he's going to be coming up in a few minutes. Good thing I came too, or he might have come into see more of both of you than anyone would be comfortable with."

"George!" Hermione squeaked as a bright red blush lit her cheeks. Fred laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm waiting till we get back to the flat for that." He said, winking at his twin. Hermione blushed and smacked him again. "Ow,"

"What's Harry doing here anyway?" She asked, turning away from Fred.

"He brought Teddy over, wants him to meet his aunt." George explained, pushing himself off the doorway and stepping into the room casually.

"Teddy?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry hadn't been allowed to bring the toddler into the hospital because they didn't want to get him sick. She had been dying to see the little guy, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Man," Fred said, fighting a laugh. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm already being replaced by another guy."

"Well, he is cuter." George offered, patting his back consolingly. "You lost to someone worthy, after all, he can change his hair color at will." Hermione laughed softly and stepped back to Fred.

"You don't have that adorable nose too. Not everyone can make their eyes purple either."

"Purple eyes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, purple eyes, it's my favorite color you know." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He said simply, letting his eyes get lost in hers. She smiled softly and stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand with hers as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"God," George said, drawing their attention back. She blushed and lowered her eyes when George continued. "You two are getting waayyy to sentimental. I'm out of here."

"It's about time." Fred deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at his twin. "You out now."

"Fine, I can take a hint, I know when I'm not wanted." He said, sniffing and stepping away from the couple. "I'll be downstairs, alone and unwanted." He let out a dramatic cry and ran from the room, bawling hysterically like a nutter. Fred shook his head in amusement and turned back towards Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She closed her eyes and titled her head slightly, leaning up towards him. He let his hands find their way under her blouse, grasping the warm skin on her waist as her hands tangled themselves into his hair. Her lips were warm, and they moved against his with a slow easy rhythm that they had long since perfected. They didn't push it or deepen it, keeping it slow and sweet.

"Merlin's beard, George was right!" Harry exclaimed, making Fred growl in annoyance as he broke the kiss off. "You do need to announce yourself with the two of you."

"Yes, which is why we have a _shut_ door, something no one else in this house seems to understand." Fred commented as Hermione turned towards her best mate. He was carrying a little red headed boy that had his hair spiked out like his godfathers. His nose was extremely long and his eyes a bright purple.

"Teddy!" Hermione cooed, crossing the room to the little toddler and laughing happily when he squealed and held out his arms.

She grabbed him up and spun him in the air as Harry shook out his tired arms gratefully. Fred stepped towards them with a small smile, happy to see Hermione so excited about holding the baby.

"Am I going to have to have that talk with you again?" Harry asked as Hermione moved towards the window so Teddy could see the yard.

"Huh?" Fred asked, tearing his eyes from her.

"Am I going to have to have the big brother talk again?"

"Merlin no. I'm being good." He promised, crossing his heart.

"I wouldn't do anything anyway." He said after a moment, his eyes moving back to hers at the same time as Fred's. "You're the reason she's back. I can never thank you enough for that." Fred didn't say anything, he couldn't past the lump in his throat.

"Come on, guys, mum wants us down stairs!" George called out. Hermione crossed the room and wrapped a free arm around Fred's waist.

"Come on love."

-o-O-o-

"Hermione?" she started at his quiet voice, and turned towards him quickly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah?" He swallowed nervously making Hermione raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Why would he be nervous? What was going on? She began to feel nervous as he stood there, not saying anything.

"Fred?" She questioned, turning in her seat and moving forward on her seat so she was nearer him. He stepped towards her and sat on the coffee table in front of the chair she was sitting on.

"I have a question for you." He said after a moment, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Yeah?" She moved forward and laid a hand on his knee, trying to look at his eyes. She didn't want him to be nervous to talk to her. No matter what he had to say, she wanted him to know he could ask her.

"Areyouscaredaboutsaturday?" he blurted out extremely quickly. She straightened up and arched a thin eyebrow, feeling the urge to laugh.

"I beg your pardon? I'm afraid I didn't catch any of that." She managed to say without laughing at him. She found his nervousness incredible cute, even if it did worry her slightly. Fred straightened up as well, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He raised his eyes to meet hers and spoke again, more slowly and clearly.

"Are you scared about Saturday? About getting married?" He waited with bated breath as she blinked at him. She found her heart beating rather fast suddenly, and her mind seemed to have short circuited.

"I mean, I'm excited beyond belief, I've been wanting to marry you since your fourth year, but I'm also really scared. What if I'm a rubbish husband? What if I make you angry?" She let out the breath she had been holding and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad you said that." She confided, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. "I'm nervous about it. Of course I am, we're getting married in two days, but I'm so happy." His arm wrapped around her and held her securely, making her feel safe. "You're a brilliant fiancé though, so I don't think you'll be a rubbish husband. Neither of us have ever done this before, so we're going to be learning together. We're bound to make some mistakes."

"Learning together… Yeah, I like that. You and me, Granger, we'll make it through."

"It'll be Weasley soon." She said, giggling into his chest. He froze against her, and then he let his breath out in a loud rush.

"Wow, I did not think I'd ever get to hear that."

"Mmm?" She asked, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"My Weasley… I was scared you'd never get to be that."

"Fred-" She started, but he cut her short.

"No, I need to say it. You haven't let me, always going on about how it was nothing to worry about but you're wrong. Hermione, you almost died. You almost left me forever. " he breathed out, sounding frustrated with him self. "I know I don't say it often, but I always try and show it to you. I love you, Hermione, and the fact that I almost didn't have the chance to _ever_ tell you that again has nearly killed me. I couldn't think about or do anything when I heard that you were in a coma. I went completely unresponsive, Harry had to threaten to hex me to get me moving. George even passed out because of the pain I was giving him through our twin bond."

Hermione opened her mouth again in an attempt to speak, but he stopped her again. "No, I need you to understand. I love you, I love you so much it immobilizes me. No matter what happens, no matter how much of an arse I might be or how much I might piss you off, never ever doubt that I love you and I have, and will, always want you to be mine."

"Fred," She said, her voice watery from the tears rising in her eyes, "You silly goose. I've never doubted your love for me. If I had died, it wouldn't have been your fault, and I would have died knowing you loved me. They tried to make me forget it, but they couldn't, even that terrible spell was powerless to stop me from loving you." She leaned away from his chest, moving around so that she was straddling his lap, able to look him fully in the eyes.

"I love you desperately, and I'm excited to marry you. Come hail or high water, I'll be walking down that aisle towards you on Saturday."

"I'll be waiting at the end of it for you, love." He said, brushing his hand across her cheek. She smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Yes, and if you weren't, Harry would kill you." Fred let out a loud laugh at that, but it was cut short as Hermione leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He moaned into the kiss as she pressed her hips into his, tangling her fingers in his lock and pulling him closer. She broke the kiss when he tried to deepen it and moved towards his ear, letting her breath wash across it as she whispered five words to him.

"I've always only been yours."

-o-O-o-

Something old: She was wearing her mothers wedding veil. She had insisted that Hermione wear it the minute she told her that she was getting married. Fred and Her had spent nearly two weeks searching for her parents. He hadn't given up hope, even when she had wanted to. In the end, it was him that had found her parents. They'd given him their blessing, and she couldn't be more excited for him.

Something new: Her neck sparkled in the setting sun, the new silver pendant that Harry had given her before the wedding setting off the time worn lace of her gown beautifully. It was graceful and elegant, not so flashy that she felt silly, but wonderfully feminine. It was obvious how well he knew her, he'd picked the piece out perfectly. He told her that Ron had helped, but Hermione knew it was Harry who had picked it out for her. The green emerald that hung on it matched his eyes, showing off her favorite gem and a silent link to her best friend. Even when she was standing at the end of the aisle, he would still be with her, still be supporting her.

Something borrowed: She was wearing a bracelet with a key on it, something that George had given her. It was the key he had made so that he'd never have to worry about losing his twin again, and he felt it only appropriate that she wear it while they tied the knot. Fred had long since promised her that she held the key to unlocking his heart, and that she'd always be able to find her way back to him. she took the key from George gratefully, knowing what it had cost him to give up that never failing link.

Something blue: Ron had come through on this part of the tradition, oddly knowing she would need a blue object, despite the fact it was a completely muggle tradition. She'd been staring at her mirror nervously, realizing with horror that she had forgotten that part of the rhyme when he'd come up behind her out of nowhere and told her that she looked pretty. He'd then presented her with a small blue poppy for her hair. She had grabbed him up in a tight hug and thanked him profusely for the little gift.

And a sixpence in her shoe: Ginny gave her the last piece of the tradition as she was about to walk down the aisle. She'd stopped her before she could move and handed her the old coin, beaming at her with obvious pride.

"There, now you're perfect." Hermione stuck it in her shoe and grabbed her best girl friend in a tight hug. Her dad stepped back, giving the two women a little room.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. Ginny stepped back from the hug, still beaming as she straightened her dress.

"You're welcome. It's my cue, so I'm going now. Remember, breath through your nose, don't cry or you'll ruin your makeup, and take fairy steps so you don't trip!" With those last words of advice she turned around and started down the aisle, Luna and Fleur following her. She stepped back to her dad and looped her arm through his, breathing steadily through her nose as her heart started to pound in her chest.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've never been surer in my life." She said simply, glancing at him before returning her gaze forward.

"Then that's our cue." He said, taking a small step forward. She nodded her head and started down the aisle. The wedding march was playing loudly and it made her heart beat more erratically as excitement took her over. She rounded a corner, and then she could see the wedding party. She barely noticed, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fleur, Luna, Percy, Bill, Lee, and Charlie, her eyes were locked solely on Fred.

He was wearing black dress robes, even though she told him that he didn't have too. She knew how much he hated them, but he knew how much she loved them. His eyes were dancing with excitement, and the smile that lifted his lips left her breathless with anticipation. She felt like it took her forever to finally reach the end of the aisle, and she found she could hardly hear Percy when he told her to step up. Her father told him that he was giving her away, and it was finally time for her to move next to him.

He took her hand and they turned towards each other, neither able to fully believe that they were finally going to tie their bonds.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in the magical state of marriage, and to witness their forever binding. If you two would repeat after me: 'Aeternum may nostrum diligo redimio nos.'" They did, barely able to hear what he said. A flash of light surrounded them, and a surge of magic went through their joined hands.

"Repeat your vows now while I bind your hands." Percy ordered, stepping towards them with a brown and blue ribbon.

Fred started, his eyes locked on Hermione as his hand began to shake with nerves. "Hermione, I promise to encourage your compassion, because that was the first thing about you I fell in love with. I promise to nurture your dreams and hopes, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, because I know there is nothing we can't face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, because you've always been mine. Lastly, I promise to love you and trust you, because one lifetime with you could never be enough."

Hermione swallowed the tears that poured down her cheeks, forcing her voice to come out. "I should have gone first." She said, her voice shaking. She could hear other people laughing, and she was happy to see Fred smile even wider. "I love you Fred, and I promise to encourage your individuality, because that was the first thing about you that I fell in love with. I promise to nurture your dreams, because you never give up on them, or yourself. I promise to help bare our challenges, because you never stop supporting me, and I know we'll come through stronger. I promise to be your partner in all things, working together as a hole. I promise to share with you the joys of life, because with you they are so much sweeter with you. I promise to love you forever, and today I chose to bind myself to you."

The light that had been growing around them enveloped them whole and a surge of magic flowed through their joined and bound hands, knocking the air out of their lungs as Percy slipped the rings on their fingers. The light faded away the minute he slipped the last one on, and they were one step from being bonded.

"You may now kiss your mate, and be forever united and bonded." Percy declared. Fred beamed at Hermione and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace before dipping her low and kissing her full on the lips. She laughed into the kiss, barely aware of the yelps of surprise as hundreds of decoy detonators went off in the audience.

Her life was destined to be crazy, and she loved it that way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Thank you for staying with me through this story :D I had a blast with this story, and I grew alot with it. I've never written a full length story from this point of view before, it always is a lot harder for me to write from. I loved reading all of your thoughts and comments, and a lot of them made me laugh and smile. You all brightened my day more than you could possibly know, and I want to give a premeptive thanks for reviewing this chapter._

_On other news, I'm posting a new story sometime later this week, "Snipe" It's a Fred/Hermione story, (again) and I think it'll be a lot of fun. It's my favorite one I've written so far, and I think it'll be good. _

_So, until then, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_

_Mischief Managed,_

_-Wizards Pupil_


End file.
